


TMNT 2014/2016 - Desde el Inicio Juntos - Alternativa linea de The New Clan

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Parents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si mucho antes de la película e durante la misma,leonardo y raphael ya fueran pareja?, desde hace exactamente los 12 años y ahora con un nuevo integrante para la familia en camino, con la bendición del sensei splinter desde el inicio, ¿que cosas cambiarían?..RxL, Mpreg, DxM..Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 12 de Noviembre del 2019
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Inicio..

Ustedes son extraordinarios, hijos míos.

El mundo jamas ha visto nada parecido.

Nacidos para la grandeza.

Destinados a proteger...... A la gente de New York.

Una fuerza maligna esta creciendo.

Una organización criminal conocida como el clan del pie.

Llamada así porque pisotean sin piedad a la gente de la ciudad.

Su líder, el destructor.. atacara ferozmente.

Su clan les superara en numero..

La gente de New York los considerara su ultima esperanza.

Mirada enfocada.. codos rígidos...postura agachada.... y comenzamos.

Únanse como el sable mismo, dirijan su trayectoria... se que están ansiosos de responder a su llamado.. pero su entrenamiento no se ha acabado.

El mundo subterráneo seguirá siendo su hogar, como su padre... deben confiar en mi.

Paciencia... paciencia...

No están listos para subir a la superficie.. creo que cuando llegue ese día.. y suban a las calles.. van hacer cosas increíbles.

\- En un puerto al otro lado de la ciudad -

Los trabajadores continuaban su rutina a pesar de tener un inconveniente la noche anterior, solo que a uno de estos lo venia persiguiendo una persistente mujer durante el inicio de la jornada... y no quería hablar sobre lo que paso anoche.

¿¿¿???: Corriendo hacia el hombre - Señor riberitts por favor!, señor riberitts!, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas por lo de anoche.. solo eso - dijo mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para anotar.

Sr. Riberitts: Se voltea sorprendido hacia la mujer de chaleco amarillo -¡¿Que mas quiere saber, oneil todo se lo dije a la policía?!, ¡unos soldados nos puntaban y nos dieron ordenes de quedarnos en el suelo! - exclama.

¿¿¿???: Anota todo pero el sonido de una bocina la hace voltear - Quizás haya un detalle que se le olvida - dijo calmándose.

Sr. Riberitts: La mira - Nadie se le olvida algo así.. como ya le dije 10 tipos nos ordenaron echarnos al piso, siendo esos químicos restringidos.. cianuro de bencilo y agentes diaminados, no se compran, ni en el mercado negro.. - dijo.

¿¿¿???: Anota todo mas rápido - Los agentes diaminados se usan en investigaciones genéticas.. - dedujo - ¿Alguien mas maneja estos químicos a demás de ustedes? - pregunta.

Sr. Riberitts: Se rinde - Hay otra instalación de alta seguridad aquí.. pero no maneja tanta carga como nosotros.. - dijo

Vernon: Cruzado de brazos impaciente de esperar a la mujer pelirroja - ¡Oneil entramos al aire en 30 minutos!, pues tenemos un trabajo por el que si nos pagan april, se nos hace tarde.. - dijo se quita los lentes.

April: Mira al hombre con quien habla - Deme un segundo por favor.. - se va al hombre de la camioneta - ¡Vern estoy ocupada! - va hacia el hombre de la camioneta con el logo del canal 6 - No puedes ver que estamos con una historia importante - grita, mira hacia la dirección donde dejo de hablar con el hombre de chaleco brillante.. pero no estaba - Tienes razón.. pero estaba tan cerca.. - dijo mientras entraba a la camioneta a regañadientes.

Vern: Conduce hacia donde debieron estar en primer lugar - Si lo que tu digas oneil.. - en burla.

\- Fueron a una convención de trampolines -

La mujer estaba haciendo su trabajo a la señal de su fiel camarografo para comenzar a decir sus lineas e tratar de hacer lo que el instructor le decía a ella, no siendo la única con cierta falsedad en su sonrisa tratando de aguantar la vergüenza al estar alrededor del publico haciendo esto.. cuanto se decía ella para tener una historia importante.

\- Cuando termina con este penoso momento de su vida -

April: Se pone su chaqueta de donde la dejo - Pase 4 años estudiando periodismo para esto, 4 años de mi vida para esto - se dijo - Es.. vergonzoso.. - se arregla.

Vern: Mientras acomoda todo sus equipos - Entiendo, quieres ser una periodista seria y siempre buscas grandes noticias - dijo - Pero.. esta bien darle a la gente algo ligero, algo de ¨espumita¨ - poniendo comillas a la palabra con sus dedos.

April: Creyendo no haber escuchado bien - ¨¿Espumita?¨ - le pregunta con sarcasmo.

Vern: Le explica - Como cuando vas a pedir un café y le ponen un poco de espumita, es agradable.. - responde.

April: Lo mira nada sorprendido - Es solo espuma.. - dijo.

Vern: Se rinde - Si, espuma espumita, solo es rico.. es como un dulce - dijo mientras trato de hacer sentir mejor a la reportera - A nadie le amarga un dulce, porque a todos les encantan los dulces - dijo - Deberías felicitarte y no castigarte por eso.. y es mas yo te daré un premio vamos para el restaurante de mi amigo para no se comer algo.. - le dijo para terminar, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa.

April: Tomando su casco y su bicicleta - Bueno, nos vemos, voy a mi entrevista.. - a pesar que el hombre le hablaba - Te veo en la oficina.. - haciendo adiós.

La reportera toma la ruta que la llevaría a los puertos, pero antes hizo una entre vista con el numero que consiguió del hombre a quien entrevisto en primer lugar por si sabia algo mas o sabia de alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

A pesar de la negativa de este, le dice que puede ver a su compañero en el otro turno esa noche y le da su nombre, pero solo le pide un favor que es desechar su numero. La reportera va camino hacia ese lugar en su bicicleta. 

\- Mientras que en otro lugar -

Un lugar muy parecido o casi a cualquier hogar, una familia de 5 se encontraba concentrados en su rutina de siempre, mientras uno de ellos dormía sin importar que pasara en el sofá, uno mas viejo meditaba y el otro estaba al pendiente en sus computadoras, mientras que dos estaban practicando.. hasta que...

¿¿¿???: Busca a los otros tres familiares y un bolso - ¡Ya viene! - grita alertando a estos, en especial al que dormía en el sofá - ¡El bebe ya viene! - regresa a la habitación de donde salio y lleva al otro en sus brazos con cuidado de no dejarlo caer.

Los otros tres se apresuran a ir a la habitación que iba el que cargaba al otro preocupados, por este acontecimiento que tanto esperaban, el de lentes reviso si era el momento.. pero solo era una falsa alarma. Quien estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en la especie de nido gigante, echo de mantas y almohadas, los miraba agachando la cabeza por alertar a toda la familia.

¿¿¿???: Sonrojado por la atención que le daban - Ya le dije que no era nada.. solo se movió, eso fue todo.. - dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

¿¿¿???: Siendo el mas sabio de los cuatro jóvenes - Eso es bueno escuchar, hijo mio.. - con una pequeña sonrisa - Tu y el bebe nos han dado un pequeño susto, en especial a tu hermano.. - dijo acariciando su barba.

¿¿¿???: Colocando sus manos en la pancita - Aww, el pequeño solo quiere que su tío, el divertido de entre los cuatro, juegue con el.. - teniendo cuidado con la fuerza de lo que hacia.

¿¿¿???: Escanea al mayor de los cuatro - Mmm, las lecturas son buenas, los dos están sanos y fuertes.. solo seria mejor que descansaras por unos minutos para estar seguros que es solo eso - dijo acomodándose los lentes en su lugar y guardar lo que tenia el bolso adentro - Ya puedes estar tranquilo.. - riéndose entre dientes.

¿¿¿???: Gruñendo al menor, mientras se sentaba con el mayor - Eso es bueno escuchar - besa a su hermano y acaricia el vientre de este.

¿¿¿???: Mirando la escena apoyando su manos en la barbilla - Aww que lindo es el osito papa - pero se calla y se retira justo a tiempo por el arma de su otro hermano mayor - ¡Oye hermano tranquilo!, ¡me intento matar!.. - lo señala.

¿¿¿???: Mira a su compañero - De que hablamos la ultima vez.. - no muy feliz por la acción de este, quien le dio un ultimo beso y toma su arma.

Los otros dejaron a la pareja a solas para que pasaran un tiempo juntos, durante el día no podían salir a la superficie por lo que estaban marginados a este lugar no tenían un solo momento para solos y no solos de forma romántica, con otro como ellos en camino o en su caso cualquier momento de llegar; se prepararon todo lo posible. 

Mas tarde su compañero se levanta y se dirigió a escondidas a la salida, el solo lo mira irse sabiendo que es lo que este le diría.. pero cuando este se va lo imita dejando el lugar sin ser visto. Aunque estuviera a poco tiempo de dar a luz no quería decir que dejaría su deber con sus hermanos, avanzado en su estado pero aun podía hacer todo como sus hermanos.. mientras el pequeño estuviera adentro de su propio caparazón no parecía estarlo. Persigue a su hermano en la red de alcantarillas.

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

La reportera llega a los muelles, pero ve que pasa algo.. eran los soldados de el clan del pie quienes estaban haciendo algo, saca su teléfono e toma una foto.. casi no se ve nada, si quieres tener una buena historia arriésgate tu vida, salta la cerca y se acerca con cuidado de no ser vista por ellos.

Los ve sacando unos químicos pero antes de poder tomar una foto decente comienzan disparos y ¨alguien¨ lanzaba a los soldados al rió incluso contenedores para esto, cuando los soldados escaparon con lo que pudieron vio al responsable de detenerlo arriba en unos contenedores no había mucha luz como ella no lo podía distinguir, rápidamente trata de tomar una foto.. era tarde y no tuvo la oportunidad de sacarla con el ¨vigilante¨.

Busca alguna evidencia en los contenedores restantes pero solo encuentra un extraño signo dibujado.. toma una foto antes de la llegada de la policía y sale corriendo del lugar hacia su bicicleta.

CONTINUARA......

\------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Casi descubiertos.. ¡problemas en la estación!.. ¡descubiertos!

Al amanecer la reportera llega a su trabajo expone su punto pero solo causa la risas de sus ¨colegas¨ reporteros, su directora le pide que investigue mejor o que haga otra cosa que el ¨vigilante¨, ella conseguiría mas si tiene la ocasión, su fiel camarografo le recuerda de ayer y su ¨charla¨; se dirigen a cubrir su nueva noticia en una obra de beneficencia.

Todo bonito, todo bello, que emociones de felicidad, tristeza y un deber que hacer, en el discurso del multimillonario ericks sacks, que era donde estaban ahora el camarografo y la reportera. Ella quien esperaba hablar con el famoso hombre de la velada, teniendo que esperar que terminara el discurso e reportajes de los otros canales, pero al llegar su turno fue reconocida por el hombre.

Al salir del lugar los dos compañeros de trabajo hablaban de forma casual, la forma casual de la reportera sobre el ¨el nuevo tema de conversación¨ de la mujer.

Vernon: Suspira - Oneil, no puedes seguir así.. - se detiene a tiempo que el auto de adelante no avanza - ¿Ahora que pasa..? - ve el montón de personas corriendo de la estación de metro, voltea a la reportera - ¿Oneil?, ¡¿april donde estas?! - la ve corriendo hacia el metro.

Le pregunta a las personas, solo corren y gritan, solo uno le dijo que estaban los soldados tomando rehenes, ella entra y no ve nada solo escucha a los soldados bajando a la demás gente a la estación.

\- Mientras que en otro lugar -

Las pantallas mostraban a los trenes de diferentes lugares y los soldados llevando a la gente en una estación..

¿¿¿???: Tecleando para ver el lugar donde pasaba - El clan del pie están tomando rehenes en la estación, ¿que hacemos?, están tomando rehenes - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Mira las pantallas - No debemos subir a las calles - se escucha serio.

¿¿¿???: Gruñe - Ya lo hemos echo, si comenzamos algo lo terminamos.. - recibe un pequeño golpe en sus costados.

¿¿¿???: Mira una pantalla hipnotizado - Es un gatito tocando palitos chinos con palitos chinos.. awww - cuando una mano cambia la pantalla.

¿¿¿???: Golpea con su mano el puño de quien estaba a su lado - Hagamos esto.. - dijo mientras buscaba sus armas - Y no me dejaran aquí sin hacer nada.. manos a la obra.. - dijo este ultimo.

Los otros van rápido a buscar sus armas en la pared donde estaban y un bolso, y se prepararon para subir a la superficie..

\- En la estación tomada por el clan del pie -

En silencio ella se infiltra solo llega a la mitad cuando un soldado la inmoviliza e hace una llave para que ella camine a donde estaban los demás rehenes, el soldado la deja en el suelo con los demás. Colocaron bombas en las paredes e intimidaron a los inocentes, una mujer de pelo negro y rojo entra caminando estaba claramente armada, muy intimidan te e fría busca algo; lentamente ella saca de su chaleco amarillo su teléfono mientras que la mujer de edad le decía que no lo hiciera.

Karai: Saca una pistola - ¡Sabemos que estas aquí! - grito y todos la miraron como una loca - ¡Sal ahora o comenzaremos a ejecutar rehenes! - grita y todos los soldados se acomodan a su orden y al no recibir respuesta alguna - Comience-los a ejecutar - dijo.

El sonido del falsh de una cámara la hace voltear a quien era el responsable, era la reportera la apunta para disparar pero las luces se apaga y comienza a parpadear por la llegada de un tren, los gritos de cuatro diferentes voces viniendo muy rápido hacia ellos y el sonido del tren que era al parecer su entrada, la mujer grita que estén atentos.

Cuatro figuras saltan del tren, la mujer de cabello negro y rojo dispara a uno que tenia al frente pero este no parece recibir daño alguno, otro se encarga de noquear a la mujer contra la pared de azulejos dejándola inconsciente, mientras los otros tres se encargaban de los soldados de cada lado, cuando ya terminaron los 4 con estos criminales les amarraron y subieron rápidamente por la ¨salida de emergencia¨, la reportera se levanta rápidamente saliendo con los rehenes que escapaban lo mas rápido posible buscando a donde habían ido; cuando volvieron las luces los rehenes vieron a los soldados maniatados.

Sale de la estación y mira a todos lados buscando el tubo amarillo por donde salieron las cuatro figuras, ve que este sube hasta un edificio vecino, comienza a subir por la escalera contra incendios, mientras iba subiendo escuchaba mas risas e comentarios sobre lo que paso en la estación. Se quedo aun en la escalera y saca su cámara apunta a las cuatro figuras que aun hablaban entre ellos hasta que encontró el momento para tomar les una foto.

Los cuatro se detienen en lo que hacían asustados, los tres menores chocando sus manos y se quedan quietos, mientras el cuarto y el mayor estaba con sus katanas desenvainadas con su bien mostrado vientre descansando un poco sobre lo que es un pequeño muro; se queda paralizado como sus hermanos.

¿¿¿???: Sin moverse un poco el de naranja - ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta susurrando.

¿¿¿???: Usando su equipo lo mas disimulado posible - Es el flash de una cámara.. - responde dijo el de morado.

¿¿¿???: Gruñe el de rojo - Se sabe que es el flash de una cámara, ¿pero quien esta detrás de la cámara? - le pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Emocionado - Es una chica, hay que matarla.. - sus hermanos lo miran como ¨que¨ - Pero con cariño... - recibe un zape del de rojo.

La reportera intenta de tomar otra foto pero estaba sorprendida por verlos, estaba muerta de miedo de estos ¨seres¨, pero estos eran los que salvaron a las personas de la estación.. ¿verdad?.

¿¿¿???: Da unos pasos de sus hermanos, el de rojo saca una cadena - ¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo! - lanza la cadena calculando donde estaba la escalera.

¿¿¿???: Se levanta rápido sabiendo que quería decir - ¡Alto rapha! - era tarde para evitarlo o hacer algo, sube al taque de agua con cuidado para estar un poco mas rápido cerca si las cosas se salen de control, en su interior el pequeño quería saber que haría su padre por lo que escuchaba.

La mujer siente que su brazo es tomado fuertemente por algo frió, que ademas se enrosca mucho en este y luego siente como la levantan usando esto, cayendo en el duro suelo, escucha una caída en frente y ve una sombra posarse por encima de ella. Guarda su teléfono y levanta la cabeza lentamente, ve lo que parece ser un pie verde de dos dedos, y se sienta echándose atrás conteniendo el aliento.

¿¿¿???: Sacando sus armas rápidamente - Dame la cámara ahora.. - volviendo su voz mas ronca y gruñendo.

¿¿¿???: Señalando lo - ¡Esta haciendo su voz de batman! - dijo al de morado y luego mira a la mujer - Siento que se me aprieta el caparazón... - lo dijo un poco fuerte.

¿¿¿???: Voltea a verlo un poco mas enojado - Podemos oírlos... - vuelve a mirar a la mujer de chaleco amarillo - Ahora, dame la cámara o sino.. - con los sais apuntado a ella.

La tortuga de bandana hace una pirueta cayendo sobre sus pies atrás de la mujer encima del muro donde ella se cubría, con sus katanas afuera y su bebe asustado de tanto movimiento e gruñidos de su madre, su padre miraba todo atentamente de su compañero.

¿¿¿???: Baja del muro cuando la mujer se levanta asustada - Déjala raphael.. - hizo que el de rojo se alejara un poco molesto.

April: Mira al de rojo - Raphael.. - susurra, el de rojo se aleja de ella.

¿¿¿???: Se acerca a la mujer - ¿Disculpe señorita?, mi ¨colega¨ olvido decir ¨por favor¨.. - el sarcasmo en la palabra ¨colega¨ hizo que la tortuga de naranja molestara al recién nombrado.

¿¿¿???: Mientras que el de morado tomaba fotos e medidas de seguridad por si las dudas de sus hermanos, mientras ellos tomaban el teléfono de la mujer.

La mujer se echa para atrás asustada, al ver las facciones del rostro del azul, choca su espalda contra otro, se voltea pero este le hace señas para que se calme, la tortuga de naranja sonriendo lo mas amigable posible.

¿¿¿???: Quitando su lazo de su bandana - ¡Es una mascara, lo ves! - dijo y le muestra su bandana.. la mujer del chaleco amarillo se desmaya, mira a sus hermanos con carita de perrito.

¿¿¿???: Toma en brazos a la mujer - Leo podría tener una contusión cerebral... - mira a su hermano de azul.

Leonardo: Asiente a la petición del morado mientras se sentaba mas cerca de los dos pequeños - Haz lo que puedas donnie.. - mira al de rojo - ¡Estoy molesto! - le dijo pero a este no le importo que la tortuga moviera su cola de lado a lado con molestia.

Raphael: Se queda parado a lado de este - Solo vi batman una vez.. - dijo mientras revisa que no este herido el embarazado - ¿Como estas tu y el bebe? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Ayudando al de morado, nota la interacción de la pareja - Aww que lindo.. - dijo aprovechando que este no podía hacerle nada mientras estaba cerca de la mujer.

Donatello: Toma al fin el teléfono de la mujer y comienza a eliminar la foto que les tomo - Ya casi.. ya casi.. listo leo - dijo al que estaba siendo besado por el de rojo - Despertara pronto y ustedes tienen suficiente tiempo en la guarida.. - dijo - Pero eso si, nada de penetración.. - les recuerda.

Leonardo: Sonrojado mira a la mujer - Nos quedaremos hasta que ella despierte - dijo a sus hermanos.

Dejarla aquí era muy descuidado de su parte, incluso para el rudo de rojo, el de morado revisa lo signos vitales de la mujer y los de su hermano solo para estar seguro que su sobrino estuviera bien.. por extraño el parto se había retrasado desde la fecha prevista.... solo debían esperar hasta que fuera el momento. Siempre llevan el bolso cuando salen, en caso de una situación de que sea el momento, la mujer comienza a despertar; todos se agrupan a su alrededor.

Donatello: Le hace unas preguntas y le revisa mejor - ¿Sabe en que ciudad esta señorita? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Desde atrás - ¡Ha visto el vídeo del gato tocando palitos chinos con palitos chinos! - pregunta mientras recibía un gruñido de raph.

Raphael: Suspira - ¿Porque no solo la dejamos? - dijo.

Leonardo: Los calla - ¿Solo queremos saber si se encuentra bien? - dijo, el bebe estaba cansado de estar en su caparazón adentro de su madre.

April: Mira atentamente sus caras - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunta temerosa.

Los cuatro se sonríen y le dan a ella una sonrisa, el primero fue..

Leonardo: Haciendo una pequeña reverencia - Bueno señorita aunque no nos crea, somos ninjas.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Hace señas para que lo mire - Adolescentes.. pero podemos hablar como adultos - le guiña el ojo pero le quita el de rojo.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos - Nos llaman mutantes... - dijo mientras ayudaba al de azul.

Donatello: Haciendo su aportación científica - Técnicamente tortugas... - dijo.

April: Se para cuando ellos se alejan - Así que son ninjas, adolescentes, mutantes, tortugas.. - pregunta.

Donatello: Mira a los otros tres - Lo ven les dije que de esa manera suena ridículo... - le miran y revisa su hora - Leonardo, tenemos que irnos si no quieres que el se entere.. - dijo.

El de rojo le da el teléfono no sin antes amenazarla con romperlo, el de azul le regaña por esto y este le pregunta por quien fue elegido como el líder, la mujer susurra el nombre del azul.

Michelangelo: Sorprendido - Wow, tensión.. llevan casi 9 meses sin pelear... - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph serio - Vayámonos raphael.. - dijo, pero antes - Si dices algo a alguien, te encontraremos.. - dijo en advertencia.

Michelangelo: La señala - Te encontraremos oneil... - dijo serio - Eso sonó perturba madres, solo te encontraremos.. - se fue cuando escucho su nombre.

Los cuatro corren y saltan por los techos de los edificios la reportera toma su teléfono y les toma una foto algo borroso pero es bueno todavía, cuando encuentran la tapa de alcantarilla abierta por ellos para venir entran primero leonardo, luego michelangelo, donatello y por ultimo raphael, quien lo cierra; la mujer sabia donde escucho esos nombres fue a su departamento para saber si su hipótesis era correcta.

Va corriendo hasta su departamento y busca entre sus cosas de cuando era niña, ¨cosas de april¨ una caja llena de libros e vídeos en cintas viejos que ella tomo, mientras busca en los libros ve las cintas... eran las cuatro tortugas que conoció esta noche, sus tortuguitas de la infancia eran los vigilantes.

\- Mientras los 4 hermanos -

Bajaron por la alcantarilla hasta que llegaron a una sección plana con tuberías y de mas obstáculos para los cuatro hermanos, pero al llegar a otro tubo, la tortuga de azul se adelanto lo suficiente para entrar primero, solo para que sus hermanos se atascaran con sus caparazones, el se rió por eso.. hasta que su hermanito tiro una bomba exterminadora.

El de rojo tuvo que cargarlo hasta que despertó antes de llegar a la entrada de la guarida, el de naranja dramático pensando que lo había matado por un gas, cuando el de morado comprobó como 15 veces su salud fue cuando decidieron abrir la puerta.

Donatello: Revisa el perímetro con sensores térmicos - Es verde leo, todavía esta dormido.. - le informa al líder.

Raphael: Cuidando que leo no se resbalara - Denme un lado.. - dijo pero siente que le empujan.

Michelangelo: Apoyándose en el caparazón de donatello - Eso quiere decir que no estamos en problemas - dijo y los otros le chitan.

Leonardo: Haciendo señal de alto - Vamos a entrar en silencio.. - dijo.

Baja primero leo, le sigue raph, donnie y por ultimo un poco ruidoso makey, colocan sus armas con cuidado donde deberían estar..

Michelangelo: Tarareando - Si no se han dado cuenta del momento, la chica linda es.. mía - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a makey - Si lo que tu digas.. - le responde bajo -( Si fuera ella te cortaría el chorizo )- pensó.

Raphael: Deja sus sais y la cadena estaba molesto no sabia por que razón - No puedo esperar para independizarme.. - dijo entre dientes y se da cuenta cuando ve a leo, sabiendo que el de azul le escucho voltea.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Se quedan callados por esto tratan de llegar a leo para evitar una pele muy posible.

Leonardo: Lo mira sabiendo que el de rojo ve que le hizo daño - Los 4 nos quedaremos juntos.. - dijo serio trato de no mostrarle mas a su compañero, el bebe se retuerce molesto - Te guste o no estamos juntos por el, no podemos hacernos para atrás ahora.. - dijo las lagrimas comienzan a salir.

Raphael: Coloca sus manos en sus hombros - Leo.. no quise.. - dijo trato de arregla las cosas con el otro - No te pongas así - trata de que el de azul le mire.

Este le chita e intenta ignorarlo, mantenerlo alejado de el cuando el le intenta abrazar, el de azul comenzó a llorar en silencio mojando la bandana, los dos pequeños al ver lo negro de la bandana del azul miran listos para matar al insistente de rojo que si se enojaba usaría su fuerza contra el embarazado. Michelangelo abraza a leonardo para que no se escapara o hiciera algo estúpido, mientras este aun llora en silencio estaba sentado, mientras donatello sermoneaba a raphael.. la luz encendida era el indicativo que fueron descubiertos por quien ellos no querían.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Asustados - ¡Sensei splinter! -dijeron juntos.

Sensei splinter: Con su cola agarra a raph por el cuello, lo deja caer - ¡¿Donde estaban?! - pregunta pero antes de que su cola fuera por leo lo ve llorar por el color de su bandana al mojarse y recuerda bien que estaba esperando un bebe, pero vuelve a agarrar a raph quien se le había lanzado a atacar - ¡¿Quien hizo llorar a su hermano?! - exclama, agarra a donnie que intento escapar, luego fue makey - ¡¿No me dirán ninguno a donde fueron o quien hizo llorar a su hermano?! - leo se mantuvo en silencio sentado en donde estaba - Bien, si lo quieren así.. al hashi, menos leo el no puede hacer su reto.... - dijo mientras era seguido por los cuatro.

Fueron al dojo donde se prepararon, e incluso leo se les unió a sus hermanos en el hashi solo que por unas cuantas horas.. pero el sensei aun no sabia la razón del llorar de su hijo mayor,

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Hashi, buscar a april oneil, una historia algo larga..

La mujer llega temprano a su trabajo y comienza a armar el ¨rompecabezas¨ que era la historia del el ¨vigilante¨ o los ¨vigilantes¨ en este caso, paso ademas toda la noche viendo los vídeos grabados por ella cuando era niña, sacando unas capturas de esto para colocarlos en la pizarra junto con la foto que les saco cuando se fueron los cuatro.

De repente llega la jefa de april un poco estresada pero queriendo oír la historia de la reportera del chaleco amarillo, vio ademas las tres pizarras con todo el material... pensó que se sentaría a escuchar todo que le llamo la atención realmente.

Pero todo se pone raro cuando comienza a explicarle..

April: Le señala la foto de una tortuga normal - Así se ven.. ellos son los vigilantes de la ciudad ellos luchan contra el clan del pie.. - tocando la imagen y saca su lapto con un vídeo de ella y unas tortuguitas.. ¿eso es pizza? - Estas tortugas son los vigilantes - dijo.

Jefa de april: Sin creerle - ¿Tortugas de dos metros y que hablan?, - mira a la reportera - La presión te esta afectando, tomate unos días libres.. - dijo pero la reportera insiste - Dime april algo mas que deba saber sobre estas tortugas... - le pregunta.

April: La mira - Son karatekas... - dijo.

Jefa de april: Sin entender - ¿Que? - dijo.

April: Suspira - Y son ninjas.. - dijo.

Jefa de april: Ya molesta - Bien, largo.. - fue lo ultimo que dijo.

La reportera sale con una caja con sus pertenencias del edificio, ve a su fiel camarografo en su camioneta acercarse a ella, estaciona e se baja para seguir a la reportera, quien se dirigía a su departamento un poco molesta e desanimada.

Vernon: Separa enfrente de la mujer - April, yo te lo advertí que esto sucedería, no puedes esperar que alguien tome tu historia en serio.. - dijo siendo directo con ella.

April: Trata de continuar con su camino - A menos que me lleves a la villa sacks no dejare esta historia - dijo pero el camarografo toma la caja y la mete en la camioneta del canal.

Vernon: Abre la puerta a la reportera - Deberías darme las gracias, por pedirme llevarte a la villa de sacks - dijo.

April: Se sube en el asiento del copiloto - Nunca te pedí que me llevaras.. - dijo en victoria.

Vernon: La mira y enciende la camioneta - Si, si lo que tu digas oneil... - dijo actuando.

Lleva a la mujer donde esta le pidió..

\- Mientras que en otro lugar -

12 Horas en el hashi...

La rata camina al rededor del dojo, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda mientras observaba atentamente a sus cuatro hijos, quienes aun no decían nada sobre por que subieron a la superficie y la razón por la que su hermano estaba aun un poco renuente a decir quien lo hizo poner un poco preocupado, que era innecesario en estos momentos.

Los cuatro estaban en lo suyo, raph sobre un triciclo con un solo pie en el manubrio e mientras mantenía el equilibrio para tejer, donatello estaba en una construcción algo ¨peligrosamente inestable¨ mientras golpeaba una pelota de ping pong con las respectivas paletas, michelangelo al revés mientras mantiene el equilibrio sobre una silla giratoria; mientras que el líder de azul se mantenía abierto de piernas perfectamente equilibrando 3 huevos, dos en sus maños con palillos chinos y el ultimo sobre su cabeza, aunque el sensei le pidió que no lo hiciera por ser peligroso para el bebe.

Sensei splinter: Entra en la plataforma donde estaba una mesa - 12 Horas en el hashi y ninguno se ha doblegado... - dijo.

Raphael: Tejiendo mientras gruñía - No me doblegare hasta que donnie lo haga... - dijo cuando el sensei le toco la pierna con su cola, gruñe mas.

Donatello: Estando mareado - Puedo estar mareado, pero no me doblegare.. oo! - el sensei le da mas vueltas - ¡Como van ustedes! - pregunta a los otros dos mientras aun daba vueltas.

Leonardo: Mientras miraba a los otros dos - Todo bien aquí.. - dijo con cierta frialdad hacia raph - y tu makey.. - pregunta a su hermano menor.

Michelangelo: Mientras estaba in-usualmente tranquilo - ¡Chicos!, ¡estoy en la zona! - mientras la silla se giraba por su cuenta con la joven tortuga - ¡No hay nada que pueda doblegarme! - dijo el sensei deja una caja de pizza - Ya comienzo a doblegarme... - dijo bajo.

Sensei splinter: Se para en frente de sus hijos, sabiendo que el olor les llamaría la atención no solo al menor sino a los otros dos, pero no al de azul - Se que han probado la pizza de 4 quesos, y estos queseros de la mas alta gama han especulado con la existencia de esta obra culinaria, la mismísima obra de da vinci... ¡la pizza de los 99 quesos! - llama la atención de los tres menos uno - ¿les enumero los ingredientes? - pregunta.

Escucha el sonido de romperse en seco y el sonido de pasos apresurados le dijo que tal vez esa pizza no sera muy disfrutada, mientras vuelve en si de quitar justo a tiempo la porción enfrente de la tortuga de naranja.

Donatello: Hace seña aun golpeando la pelota - ¿Voy por el sensei? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Si ve por el y asegúrate que este bien.. - dijo - ¿Que hacían en la superficie? - pregunta.

Llegan donnie y leo, ven al sensei splinter esperando que uno de los dos se doblegue a su única pregunta, raph estaba bien.. pero, makey estaba temblando por la necesidad de la pizza.. que ya no era importante.

Michelangelo: Respira profundo - ¡Subimos porque el clan del pie estaba tomando rehenes y cuando terminamos con ellos estábamos celebrando en el tejado de un edificio cuando una chica llamada april oneil nos tomo una foto! - respira otra ves - ¡Pero la borramos! - dijo jadeando.

Sensei splinter: Sus orejas se abajan - Mis peores miedos se han cumplido... - dijo mientras su mano con pizza se abajaba.

Leonardo: Que no quería estar cerca del olor - Pero donnie la borro, no corremos peligro - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mira al suelo - ¡No es por eso lo que me preocupa, es april oneil es quien me preocupa! - grita - ¡Busquen a la chica y tráiganla antes de que sea demasiado tarde! - dijo dando una orden clara.

Michelangelo: Comiendo la pizza - La encontraremos.. - dijo.

Los 4 se apresuran a ir al laboratorio del morado, quien en todas sus pantallas busco a la reportera como fuera posible.. pero el sensei splinter llama a los dos mayores, para hablar con ellos sobre lo que paso.

Sensei splinter: Sentado en la mesa que normalmente y por el reducido espacio del lugar permite, espera a sus dos hijos que llegaron sin hablarse - No quiero meterme entre ustedes siendo los dos pareja y lo saben, pero me preocupo por el bebe y su salud.. - dijo serio.

Raphael: Mira hacia otro lado - No hay nada de que hablar sensei.. - dijo sentado en sus rodillas quería terminar rápido -( Tengo que arreglar las cosas.. )- mira a leo.

Leonardo: Mirando hacia a bajo al sentir la mirada de raph - No se preocupe sensei, yo lo resolveré.. - dijo en un hilo de voz - Discúlpeme, pero quiero estar un rato solo en la habitación.. - dijo, mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se iba.

Cuando se fue la rata miro al de la bandana roja mas serio de lo que ha sido con el en su vida, mientras que el de azul va a la habitación compartida y se acuesta con cuidado en el nido de mantas e almohadas, esto era una sensación rara.. estaba bien y el lo sabia, pero solo el sabia que se sentía raro, ¿sera la preocupación por su familia o la búsqueda de la chica?, ¿el clan del pie? o... ¿las palabras de raph?, siente al bebe patear un poco, sabia que no debía pensar eso y se hecho una siesta al no haber dormido en toda la noche.

\- Mientras en un lugar con nieve alrededor -

El camarografo aun conducía cuando dejo que la reportera le contara su historia, al llegar detiene la camioneta y deja que la reportera se abaje, esta le dice simplemente adiós, el vuelve a conducir.

Vernon: Haciendo burlas a la reportera - Si no hay nada mejor que dejar a una chica linda en el frente de la mansión de un multimillonario - dijo.

La mujer llama por una pantalla antes de atreverse a entrar, los portones se abren y la dejan pasar, se dirige a la puerta de la casa donde al abrirse se encuentra con el dueño de todo el lugar, quien le dio la bienvenida y un recorrido por la mansión.

Erics: Mira a la reportera - No quiero aburrirte con tanta platica, ¿quieres que te cuente sobre el proyecto renacimiento? - le pregunta.

April: Asiente - Si quiero saber por lo que murió mi padre.. - dijo.

Le cuenta ademas la historia sobre el proyecto renacimiento, y como les iba tan bien al padre de la señorita y a el, claro con los adorables sujetos de pruebas..

Erics: Suspira triste - El sueño murió con tu padre y los sujetos de prueba.. - dijo.

April: Le interrumpe - ¿Y si esos sujetos de pruebas no murieron?, ¿que tal si lograron escapar? - su pregunta mas como algo cierto.

Erics: La mira - Si hubiera una prueba qu.. - april le muestra la foto de las 4 tortugas - Si necesitas algo april, cualquier cosa.. solo llama me.. - dijo dándole una tarjeta de presentación.

La reportera después de la visita al amigo de su padre regresa a su departamento, y comienza a buscar en su lapto por la paginas sobre ¨el vigilante¨, de repente la pantalla glitchea y comienza a verse distorsionada, unas letras y una voz se escuchan...

/ Hola, te acaba de hakear donatello, me recuerdas, tortuga, 4 ojos e gafas, no hablemos mas de mi, ven a este lugar esta noche ( se muestran unas coordenadas ), y ven sola.. sino te encontraremos y castigaremos... ect, ect.. /

La mujer no acaba de creer que los vigilantes quieren que ella se encuentre con ellos, busco lo necesario, teléfono, mira la tarjeta que le dio erics sacks.. la toma y la mete en los bolsillos de su chaleco amarillo, se dirige a donde las cuatro tortugas deberían de esperarla.

\- Mientras en el otro lugar -

La tortuga de rojo se sienta a dos metros del nido donde azul que aun dormía, o eso diría quien no lo conociera a fondo como el de rojo.. su compañero, le deja un plato con bolas de arroz con interior de vegetales y de guiso a un metro de el, sabe que esta despierto y tiene hambre.

Raphael: Viendo que no se mueve - Se que estas despierto.. come sin miedo, antes de que cuando vamos en busca de la chica oneil te desmayes... - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Abriendo los ojos gruñendo - ¿Que quieres raph? - pregunta pero sonando dolido, ve solo el plato con las cuatro bolas de arroz.

Raphael: Voltea la mirada - Iremos a buscar a la chica y makey estaba ocupado ayudando a donnie a arreglar la casa, por lo que te hice y traje tu cena.. - dijo de reojo ve a leo gateando hacia el plato - Buen provecho - dijo.

Leonardo: Los olfatea - Gracias.., pero si pensaste que te perdonaría estas equivocado.. - dijo mientras toma una bola de arroz y la comía - Esta rico.. - dijo pero no come mas.

Raphael: Lo estaba viendo - ¿No tienes hambre leo? - pregunta y se levanta para ayudar a leo pero el no quiere que este le toque.

Leonardo: Se levanta - No tengo tanta hambre gracias de todas formas - y va hacia la sala para reunirse con los dos menores - ¿Listos chicos? - pregunta, siendo seguido por raphael.

El sensei observo como sus hijos salían a buscar a la chica y protegerla hasta que la trajeran aquí, un lugar mas seguro e pedía que su hijos llegaran a salvo, junto con su nieto..

\- En el sitio indicado -

La mujer recupero el aliento al subir al tejado no había nadie, pensó que era una mala broma que le jugaron, da unos pasos e espera unos momentos mas, pero ya se estaba estresando por no ver a ¨quienes le contactaron¨, se voltea.

April: Caminando hacia la escalera - Bueno, si no me necesitan.. - pero alguien se interpone en su camino, era la tortuga naranja.

Michelangelo: Se acerca a ella - ¿Eres april oneil? - pregunta.

Donatello: Usando todos sus escaneres con la mujer - Iniciando reconocimiento.. - dijo, mirando con atención cada coincidencia de los resultados que el tomo.

Raphael: Estando atrás esperando a la señal.

Donatello: Repasando el escaneo facial, ocular e otros - ¡Si es ella chicos! - dijo, mientras le daba paso a leonardo.

Leonardo: Abraza con uno de sus brazos a la reportera, haciendo que esta toque el pecho del azul - Si nosotros sabemos que es ella.. - dijo a sus hermanos, llevando a la reportera apegada a su pecho estaba poniendo celoso al de rojo.

April: Sigue a la tortuga, su cabeza estaba en un lugar suave.. - ¿A donde me llevaran? - pregunta a la tortuga -( ¿Que es esta suavidad?... )- mueve lentamente la cabeza -( ¡Son pechos! )- cuando la tortuga la deja en frente de ella.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco - Te queremos presentar a alguien importante.. - dijo a la mujer peli-roja.

Raphael: Se acerca desde atrás a la mujer en silencio - Pero antes.. - le pone un saco de color rojo en la cabeza, y le dedica una mirada no muy feliz al de azul.

\- En otro lugar -

La mujer fue llevada por los 4 tortugas, siendo escoltada por los dos menores mientras que los dos mayores estaban caminando atrás de ellos, sin hablarse o nada, los menores miran a los mayores viendo como han cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Al llegar a la guarida, leo lleva a la mujer hasta donde estaba meditando el sensei, mientras que ella pedía alguna pista de donde estaba sabiendo que era una alcantarilla por el olor, le quitan el saco. Se sorprende al ver a la rata gigante, como ellos esperaban de la mujer.

April: Se acerca a la rata - ¿Splinter? - pregunta.

Los chicos confundidos e culpándose de quien le había dicho el nombre de su sensei, pero este se aclara la voz antes de hablar haciendo que los 4 se callen y se paren en una fila para escuchar lo que le diría a la peli-roja.

Sensei splinter: Sentado en posición de loto - Bienvenida, april, se que puede ser un poco extraño al principio, pero te contare todo lo que recuerdo de esa noche, antes de ser lo que soy ahora.. 

Erics sacks nos puso las inyecciones a los hermanos e a mi y tu padre comprobó nuestros signos vitales, tu ese día nos dabas algo sabroso para comer.. 

Ya avanza la noche mientras los hermanos dormían, escuche una discusión y luego olí humo a mi alrededor, era tu padre quien se entero quien era erics sacks en realidad, tu padre hizo lo posible para que el no pudiera replicar lo que intentaban lograr a si fue con su vida, los hermanos estaban asustados hasta que llegaste tu april.. nos liberaste de ese encierro..

En ese tiempo yo no podía hablar para expresarte mi mas sincera gratitud por salvarnos esa noche, april.. - dijo - Cuando llegamos a este lugar tan escondido, comenzamos a cambiar de una forma que no esperamos..

Cambiamos de la noche a la mañana, vi a tu padre cuidar de ti e hice lo mismo con las tortugas que a partir de ese momento se volvieron mis hijos a quienes ame por igual siempre.

Como a todo niño les atraía la cultura popular pero me preocupaba que no fueran lo demasiados fuertes mental e físicamente para cuando fueran en un caso expuestos, encontré algo que podría ayudarles pero necesitaba aprender todo primero, con el tiempo aprendí todo y luego les enseñe a ellos como hacerlo quienes tenían tanta pasión en aprender como yo, me sorprendí con lo rápido que perfeccionaron sus técnicas, comían, se inspiraban, soñaban e vivían por las artes marciales en todo momento..

Se que no es bueno meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero vi algo que estaba entre dos de ellos que no era nada mas y nada menos que el amor mutuo creciendo lentamente, con el paso de los años hasta no hace mucho y contra todo pronostico, hubo una ceremonia de unión por ese momento, al igual que en esa misma era donde estaban preparados los 4 para enfrentar al clan del pie..; y al poco tiempo de esa unión por amor de dos polos opuestos se convirtió en un pequeño milagro...

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Gracias sensei... - siente despertarse el bebe en su interior e moverse al escuchar la historia de su abuelo -( Se que te gusta la historia de mama y papa, pero hay una señorita que no sabemos si es amiga realmente... )- pone su mano en su vientre.

Raphael: Ve con atención a leo -( Los quiero a los dos.. )- no lo podía decir con palabras y eso lo enojaba mas.

Todo te lo debemos a ti april y a la valentía que mostraste a pesar de ser solo una niña y por haber perdido todo lo que amaste, a hora te puedo decir muchas gracias...

Leonardo, raphael, donatello y michelangelo hacen una reverencia a la mujer, excepto raph quien solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió, pero estaba molesto sabiendo quien estuvo todo el tiempo ayudando al destructor, la mujer se dio cuenta del porque la tortuga azul e roja parecían mas unidos...

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Emboscada!, ¡el clan del pie y destructor atacan!

La mujer mira la tarjeta plateada que le dio el hombre, mira a la familia que fueron el resultado de el experimento donde trabajo su padre, la tortuga de rojo parece no confiar en ella y lo demuestra sin mas. Pero perece que esta molesto por otra cosa, que el sensei trata de disipar pero el de azul parece estar de acuerdo con el de rojo, una alarma llega a los oídos de todos.

Donatello: Mira sus computadores - ¡Perímetro transgredido!, ¡es una emboscada! - mira a leo.

Leonardo: Mira a su sensei y asiente - Ya saben que hacer chicos - dijo y saca sus katanas - Makey ven conmigo! - el mencionado le sigue.

El sensei rata se dirige a la pared de las armas, y pega su oreja a la pared, sus hijos se dirigen a sus posiciones correspondientes, escucha el tic.. tac.. es una bomba, y mira a sus hijos rápido les grita que no se separen, salto al escuchar el pi pi.. una gran explosión, humo e escombros en todos lados; las cuatro tortugas por la explosión caen de sus pies, los dos menores le sirvieron al mayor de escudos, se revisaron entre ellos.

La tortuga azul con una mano en su vientre y siente el mover de su bebe, su hermano de lentes lo escanea primero.. esta bien e continua con los otros dos, su padre e la mujer, escucha las voces de los humanos, los apuntan con armas y linternas, escucha sedantes... eso es malo.

Donatello: Usa su visor con las armas - Leo son sedantes.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Saca sus katanas - No dejen que toque su piel.. - dijo y se voltea levantándose, dando la espalda a los soldados para que dispararan en sus caparazones, donnie sigue el ejemplo al igual que makey.

La tortuga azul lidera a sus hermanos para sacar a los invasores, mientras que el sensei splinter se encargaba de 5 soldados a la vez, el sonido de pesados pasos de metal todos miran al hombre de metal. La tortuga azul va a ayudar a raph, quien tenia unos problemas con los soldados.

Leonardo: Le quita a los soldados - Ve a la ventilación raph.. - dijo y rompe los sedantes en el aire.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Porque siempre me dices que hacer.. - golpea con un puño al hombre que estaba apunto de disparar le a leo.

Leonardo: Quien se agacha rápido - Solo ve allí.. - sus ojos brillantes - Makey esconde a april!! -grita.

Raphael se dirige al ventilador y makey a esconder a la chica del chaleco amarillo, raph mueve el mecanismo del gran ventilador encerrando en medio de el a unos soldados otros comienzan a disparar contra el y choca contra uno de los soportes accidentalmente, el techo y los soportes caen.

La tortuga de naranja y morado tenían problemas al igual que leo, pero su sensei estaba en problemas estaba luchando contra destructor, quien estaba empeñado en acabar con su sensei, los tres al escuchar los quejidos de su sensei se libraron de los soldados e fueron o intentaron.

Sensei splinter: Se apresura a bajar las celdas de emergencia - Váyanse.. es peligroso hijos míos.. - dijo el destructor lo toma de su yukata - Váyanse.. - susurra.

Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo: Usan sus armas pero no son nada con las celdas - ¡Sensei/ padre/ sensie! - gritan, comienzan a subir la cosa con todas sus fuerzas, la logran abrir en posición de ataque.

Destructor: Alza a splinter - Alto niños, sino quieren que su..... padre muera.. - dijo amenazante - Tiren sus armas.. - dijo.

Los 3 se miran y agachando a cabeza aceptan el trato, ellos por su padre, los dos hermanos menores miran como el mayor parecía.. deprimido, esto es muy malo pensó donnie sabiendo que leo puede estar bajo mucho estres e emociones fuerte, ahora con su sensei.

Leonardo: Serio - Cumplimos nuestra parte del trato - dijo - Ahora cumple con el tuyo.. - se mantuvo frió.

Destructor: Haciendo que pensaba - Creyeron que les dejaría así.. - saca una de sus cuchillas y golpea al sensei con ella en su costado - Tráiganlos.. - dijo a los soldados.

Quienes rápidamente usaron las varas de shock y los sedantes para hacerlos arrodillarse e así poder esposarlos, los chicos intentaron llegar al sensei splinter pero no pudieron, la reportera les mira desde donde estaba escondida.

Mientras a ellos lo meten en las camionetas usando las varas para que caminen, unos soldados buscaron al 4 hermano, la desgarradora noticia llega a la tortuga de azul quien embarazado trato de controlarse.. sus ojos le pican por las lagrimas, sus hermanos intentan apaciguar esto pero no podían hacer mucho aun ellos sintiéndose igual, karai afirma que el 4.

Karai: Parada ante el hombre de metal - Esta muerto.. - dijo.

Destructor: Mira el lugar - Háganlo volar.. - dijo saliendo.

El sonido de detonaciones llega a los oídos de los tres hermanos, el aceleramiento y los dos menores agrupados protegiendo al embarazado, quien estaba en estado catatónico por la razon de su padre herido e su compañero..

\- En las ruinas -

La mujer de chaleco amarillo trata de sacar al sensei splinter de los escombros, escucha como cae y se mueve algo, no le presta atención a lo que hace el ruido, una sombra se cierne sobre ella, se voltea y ve al 4 hermano faltan te, ella se aparta y deja que el mueva los escombros, sacando de este al sensei splinter.

Raphael: Lleva al sensei al salón de las agujas - Botiquín en el estante segunda repisa, búscalo.. - dijo dando ordenes a la mujer.

April: Busca lo pedido - Aquí esta.. - lo deja a lado de la rata.

Sensei splinter: Hace un seña a que se acerque raph - Debes de buscar a tus hermanos.. - tose - Tienes que salvarlos y ponerse a salvo leonardo, tienen que detener a destructor.. - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Si sensei lo haré.. le traeremos para curarle también.. - dijo.

April: Mira las pantallas - ¿Que es esto? - mira la pantalla.

Raphael: Ve la pantalla - Ese es donnie.. es un rastro que no llevara a donde van.. - dijo y agarra las armas de sus hermanos e el bolso de parto por si acaso - Listo.. - dijo.

April: Le mira dudosa - ¿No crees que necesitamos transporte? - dijo y sale - Quédate yo busco a a alguien y te lo prometo es confiable - dijo.

\- En el departamento del camarografo -

Preparándose un sanduichw, con música muy inspiradora, escucha el repicar de su teléfono, cuando era la sexta vez, lo toma y contesta la llamada, que marcaba como oneil.

Vernon: Haciendo su voz mas seductora - Oneil.. - ella comienza a bombardearle con una calle y todo - ¿Ahora?.. - le corta la llamada - Si me necesitas.. - se va a vestir.

\- En el callejón indicado -

El esperaba a la reportera con su camioneta, escucha los pasos de la reportera y deja de jugar con el sombrero, y se monta en la camioneta con ella ya adentro, comienza con lo de la villas sacks.

Vernon: La mira - Ya somos adultos y podemos hacer lo que queramos.. - dijo.

April: Incrédula - Tenemos que ir a la villa sacks a rescatar a las tortugas del destructor.. - dijo.

Vernon: Asiente - Claro oneil, sacks tortugas destructor no importa..

Raphael: Se asoma un poco - ¡Que arranques! - dijo aguantando la ganas de matarlo.

Vernon: Asustado - ¡Eres una tortuga que habla! - dijo en pánico.

Raphael: Recordándose que necesitaba ayuda - Si soy una tortuga que habla y tu un humano nerd, ya con eso aclarado.. puedes llevarnos a la villa sacks! - dijo un poco gruñen te y queriendo llegar con sus hermanos e compañero.

El hombre obedece a la tortuga..

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga de bandana roja - ¿Como entraste? - pregunta.

Continúan su trayecto..

\- En la villa sacks -

Las tres tortugas estaban algo magulladas según lo que ve el científico, nota una rareza en la tortuga de azul, va con su equipo de científicos a preparar las jaulas de contención, unos en especial para ver si su hipótesis es cierta.

Sacks: Mira a las 3 tortugas, y cuando la de azul pasa enfrente de el - Encierren a los otros dos, traigan a este - señala a leo.

Makey y donnie se vuelven agresivos queriendo no dejar que se llevase a su hermano, los soldados sacan sus varas y les amenazan, leo les mira a los ojos y dejan de estarlo, los soldados que tienen a leo lo llevan a una parte, el científico nota lo manso que estaba; el mismo toma un aparato y una botella.

Le vierte en el área deseada, en una pantalla se comienza a ver una forma difusa, busca mover mas.. encuentra algo que nunca creyó ver.. una tortuga dentro de otra tortuga y lo mejor era que su madre es macho... el sensei destructor se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere. Encierran a leo como sus hermanos, este salio de su estado de shock y mira fijamente al hombre con un oscuro interior, no dejaría que le arrebataran a su bebe como su compañero...

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Llegamos a la villa sacks, raph vs destructor.. Batalla en la nieve

La tortuga de rojo estaba mas desesperado, no por el echo de ir por su compañero e hermanos.. sino por el hombre que al parecer su tic nervioso es hablar o entablar una conversación con quien fuera, pero el hombre en otros caso pudo llamar a la policía, científicos o reporteros... como la mujer... pero se mantuvo como la mujer el secreto, nota que estan cerca de la villa sakcs.

Raphael: Mira el portón - Tira esa mierda.. - dijo al hombre.

Vernon: Mira a la reportera y luego a la criatura verde - Esto es propiedad del canal 6, no puedo hacerlo así porque si.. - dijo explicando sus razones.

Raphael: Le mira enojado y señala la puerta - ¡Que la tires marditasea! - dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga y luego al frente - ¡Si tu lo dices! - acelera contra el portón e los soldados en frente.

Pasan a las instalaciones llegan a una parte abierta, los soldados que estaban comienzan a disparar a los dos humanos, raphael sale de la camioneta y los detiene, los dos humanos se abajan e siguen a la tortuga..

Raphael: Mira al hombre - Lleva esto un momento si las cosas se ponen feas - dijo y corre para limpiar el camino.

\- En el laboratorio -

El hombre obliga a la tortuga azul e sus hermanos para sacarles las sangre, leo seria transportado por el hombre hasta un lugar donde seria la ¨mascota del destructor¨ con su bebe siendo los dos los reproductores del mutageno, su bebe se comienza a mover a todos lados, leo piensa si sera posible, el hombre sale con el envase de mutageno e manda a los soldados de traer al de azul, estaba débil al igual que sus hermanos menores.

El sonido de la puerta y disparos, kunais y surikens a los soldados del pie.. leoo.. escucha una voz.. todos escuchan esa voz era.. raph.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo y golpea el cristal - ¡Leonardo! - saca sus sais para sacar primero a leo - Los sacare! - pega su mano al cristal leo no puede mover sus manos.

Destructor: Viendo al 4 hermano - Raphael, la cuarta jaula es para ti - amenaza - ¡Deja a mi mascotas! - dijo haciendo referencia a la tortuga azul y la cría en su interior.

Raphael: Mira a leo y baja para pelear con destructor - ¡Ellos no son mascotas! - se lanza a pelear su ira e rabia a todo lo que pudo contener.

April e vernon llegan a ver a las otras tres tortugas, april ve a leo en mal color, va hasta el contenedor de donnie..

April: Golpea el cristal - ¡Donnie como ayudo! - grita.

Mientras que con el destructor y raphael, estaba la batalla reñida la tortuga de rojo llevaba la delantera pero el hombre de metal ya lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas, lo golpea y lo hace volar de una patada.

Donatello: Mira forzosamente a la reportera - Adre.... nalin... a - decía lo mas fuerte que podía.

April: Escucha atentamente - Adrenalina bien.. - dijo y busca en las opciones de los tableros, pone dosis altas de adrenalina a cada uno - Espero y funcione - dijo.

Destructor comienza a aplastar con un pie el caparazón de raph, la tortuga solo aguanta el grito de dolor y solo gruñe..

Vernon: Mira a bajo donde la tortuga estaba por ser asesinado por el destructor - Lo matara.. - dijo e ayuda a la mujer.

Las tres tortugas no parecían reaccionar.. de un momento a otro a las tortugas parecen moverse e sus ojos con un brillo nada seguro, rompen cada uno los grilletes con agujas que les sostienen, la mujer y el hombre se alejan. Las tres tortugas saltan e rompen los vidrios que los mantenían encerrados, se toman un momento para respirar.. el destructor deja a la tortuga en donde estaba.

Leonardo: Ve a raph - Raphael.. - murmura entre las palabras rápidas de sus hermanitos - Vamos a ayudar a raph - les dice mientras sus hermanos corren el salta la barandilla.

Cae y corre hacia su compañero, mientras que donnie e makey caen al no saltar a tiempo con todo y barandilla, leo fue el primero en llegar hasta raph y ve el daño en su caparazón, lo toma con sus manos con cuidado su rostro y ve sus ojos, sus hermanos menores llegan contando todo el plan de ericks sacks e destructor.

Donatello: Usando su pantalla táctil para ver por donde va sakcs con el mutageno - Sacks y destructor planean liberar una gran cantidad de toxinas en la ciudad de new york que podría extenderse a un radio de 200 kilómetros - asustado por lo que el mismo decía y toma su bo.

Michelangelo: Corriendo al rededor tomando sus chakos - ¡Y planean hacer la cura con el mutageno de nuestra sangre! - dijo.

Raphael: Mira a la tortuga tomando sus katanas - ¿Leo, estas bien? - pregunta a su compañero embarazado.

Leonardo: Sonrió, una mano en su vientre - Estamos bien, ahora hay que salir de aquí y detener a sacks y destructor - Ayuda a raph dando su mano - ¿Crees poder sacarnos? - pregunta.

Raphael: Mira a los humanos - Si los sacare a todos - dijo y salen por una entrada abierta.

Los dos humanos siguen a las 4 tortugas, cuando salen encuentran el patio de la villa repleto de soldados del pie, los 4 sacan sus armas.

Donatello: Haciendo un escaneo rápido - ¡Chicos tienen armas! - dijo.

Los soldados comienzan a disparar, los 4 se concentran en proteger a los dos humanos con sus caparazones, ellos descubren algo interesante..

Raphael: Sonrió arrogante a sus hermanos - Somos apruebas de balas.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie - Sácanos de aquí donnie.. - dijo.

Donatello: Mira con sus escaneres a todos los vehículos - Un camión de transporte.. - mira a vernon - ¿Puedes conducir eso? - pregunta.

Vernon: Asiente - Si no hay problema - dijo a la tortuga de lentes.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Bien, todos después de raph.. makey tu lleva a april y su amigo hasta el camión - dijo y el de naranja asiente - A la cuenta de 3.. 1.. 2.. 3.. ya! - dijo.

Raphael se separa para que todos los disparos se concentren en el, cuando tiene uno de los soldados cerca se voltea y lo golpea, ruge y todas las balas que estaban en su plastron salen a los soldados. Deja el suficiente área libre para que su hermanito escolte a los dos humanos, mientras que el, donatello y leonardo se encargan de los soldados que aparecen.

Mientras los deja con unos cuantos huesos rotos, ve como donatello puede desarmar e romper un hueso o dos, y luego a leonardo, quien tuerce un brazo y usa su katanas con los soldado.. quienes querían usar un palo de electricidad contra el.

Donatello: Mira a makey haciendo señas - Ya esta listo, makey esta arriba.. - dijo - ¡Leo ve a subirte! - le grita.

Raphael: Mira a la tortuga que no escucho nada - Sube tu, yo voy por el - dijo y su hermano obedece, el se dirige a la tortuga de azul - Vamos - lo carga aguantando un quejido de dolor, su caparazón le mataba.

Leonardo: Sale de su trance - ¡Bájame, puedo caminar yo solo! - le grita molesto.

La tortuga de rojo sube de un salto al camión, y deja a su compañero en su caparazón, va hacia la parte de atrás para que su hermano le arregle con cinta, el camión comienza a avanzar. Ven unos autos y un jeep amarillo, sale un soldado con una basuca.. no mames piensan los 4; el hombre acciona y golpea a las llantas de su camión.

El camarografo intenta estabilizar el camión pero caen en el barranco, el lado del contenedor estaba mirando hacia abajo, los 3 hermanos de bandanas, roja, naranja y morada se preguntaban donde estaba la tortuga de azul. La tortuga de naranja busca a su hermano, pero el camarografo e reportera deciden hacer marcha en reversa por la llegada de los soldados y la mujer asiática, el repentino avance hacia atrás e la tortuga de azul justo debajo del camión que se hacia a tras; al ver esto se queda quieto donde estaba hasta que pasara sobre el, se levanta para ver a la mujer y al hombre, corre para alcanzarle pero el sonido de aceleración a su caparazón e salta.

Rompe el vidrio se desliza por la nieve con su caparazón, sus manos en su vientre y una conversación rápida después, ya no parecía tan embarazado y saca sus katanas, ve al camión con sus hermanos y ellos asustados, algo por poco le da. Mientras en la parte de adelante la mujer e camarografo intentan estabilizar el transporte, la tortuga de morado ve sus datos e mapas, ve que están cerca de una entrada de acceso.

Donatello: Ve a makey que se asomaba - ¡Makey, diles que sigan en linea recta esto nos llevara a un acceso de las alcantarillas! - grita al de naranja.

Makey: Usa su patineta - No te preocupes donnie - dijo va directo hasta el frente y le hace una broma al camarografo, para darle un hola a la mujer.

Raphael: Ve que atrapan a leo con el arpón eléctrico - Donnie repara me con cinta.. - dijo.

Donatello: Ve a leo y luego a raph - Yo puedo hacerlo.. déjame ser el rudo esta vez - dijo y salta lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a quedar con uno de los autos - Siempre quise hacer esto - dijo y usa su baston bo para hacerlo saltar.

El auto sale volando y rápidamente se apoya con su bo para dirigirse con la tortuga de azul, desactiva el sistema con un pestillo en su diseño e toma y lo desvía de allí para que golpee al hombre en la cara. La tortuga azul se despierta rápido, es escaneado por la tortuga de morado pero el voltea cuando ve la otra camioneta.. otro de esos arpones.. directo para ellos dos; la reportera trata de tomar unas fotos.

Michelangelo: Usa de nuevo su patineta - ¡Dejen a mi macho! - grita y va directo al jeep pasa su mano por la ventanilla - ¡Raph mira estoy conduciendo! - grita al de rojo.

La tortuga de rojo salta del camión con sus sais y golpea directamente el costado del jeep, usa un palillo en su boca, se las arregla para golpear a los hombre de adentro. La tortuga de naranja salto a desenganchar a sus hermanos, la tortuga de rojo ayuda a su hermanos la corriente deja de pasar al objeto, tratan que su hermano despierte.

Michelangelo: Lo cachetea - Despierta oni-san y te prometo hacer caso en todo lo que me pidas - dijo.

Donatello: Mira por donde van - ¡O no, ericks sacks y destrutor ya llegaron a la torre sacks! - dijo los dos hermanos de rojo y naranja le miran con cara de en serio - Si seguimos bajando llegaremos a un abismo de 5600 metros en tan solo 4 minutos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Besando a leo y le deja - ¿Osea que hay? - dijo mas en pregunta y vuelve a lo suyo.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos cuando siente los labios del otro - ¡¡Un despeñadero!! - asusta a sus hermanos - Hay que sacar a april y al hombre del camión - sube con ayuda de raph.

La tortuga de azul llega a la parte de la cabina, abre la puerta y deja que la mujer e hombre se agarren a el.. pero aparece la mardeetaaa de la karai y usa de nuevo el arpón eléctrico otra vez en el. La tortuga de rojo intenta ayudar e mira a su hermano de morado, este le extiende su bastón e lo catapulte al jeep donde la mujer se esconde.

La tortuga de rojo impacta con su caparazón el vehículo, los lentes cubriendo sus ojos de la forma mas intimida-dora, el vehículo da unas cuantas vueltas y se atasca con unos arboles, el cable sigue corriendo pero se acaba y se separa, los tres hermanos tratan de tomar el cable, makey lo logra atrapar o eso era.

Michelangelo: Trata de tomar el escurridizo cable - Lo tengo lo tengo.. - pero se sale por entre sus manos - ¡No! - se comienza a lamentar - Leonardo.. akachan... april.. y el otro tipo.. eran tan bellos.. tan preciosos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Corriendo hasta la punta para ayudar a la tortuga - No están muertos zopenco - dijo no muy feliz.

Donatello: Mirando su pantalla - ¡Leo encontraste la entrada de la alcantarilla! - exclama.

Leonardo: Usando una de sus katanas para sostenerse y no caer - ¡¿No podrían ayudarnos?! - grita en especial a su compañero, ve que el hombre tiene su bolso de parto -( ¿Que hace con eso..?, un momento.. ¿raph, lo trajo? )- se pregunta.

Vernon: Viendo que tan fuerte era la tortuga - Espero y traigas un paracaídas en tu caparazón.. - dijo mas para si mismo.

April: Siendo subida por donnie - Rápido leo y el bebe.. - ve al hombre con una expresión de sorpresa siendo alzado por el de azul para que makey lo suba al lugar seguro - ¿Que crees que lleva ese bolso vern..? - le pregunta.

La tortuga de rojo se apresura a tomar el antebrazo de la tortuga de azul para alzarlo con cuidado, con toda su fuerza logra subirlo a el y a los dos humanos, mira a los ojos de leo.. parece mas calmado, sus hermanos corren con los dos humanos en sus caparazones hasta la entrada, los dos se quedan unos 3 minutos mirándose.. unen sus frentes y sus narices en el proceso; la tortuga azul le hace falta esta cercanía al ser separados, raph le confirma con esta acción también que su padre esta bien.

Raphael observa el vientre de la tortuga de azul parece moverse, pone su mano por entre los palos de bambu para calmar a su hijo e la mano de leo se une para mostrar donde la patada esta para mas sentirle, mira al rostro y ve como es que leo se encuentra.. cansado o congelado por todo el frió que hace, lo carga de estilo nupcial y la tortuga de azul no opone resistencia alguna y si lo hiciera no dejaría de llevarlo en sus brazos; la tortuga de azul con una mano en su vientre, se coloca para ocultar con el cuello de raph su rostro.

Llegan a la entrada de las alcantarillas, donnie hace un examen rápido a leo, todo los niveles son estables y no representa peligro para ambos, se ponen en camino a detener a destructor y ericsk sacks, tal vez no sean los únicos que irán en camino en un momento así..

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------------------------------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: La torre sacks, separarse, no puede ser ahora, batalla destructor.

Estaban en las alcantarillas pasando de túnel lleno de agua a otro, la tortuga de rojo lleva a la mujer mientras que makey lleva al hombre, la tortuga de morado va adelante de ellos, el extraño sentimiento de leo se hace cada vez mas fuerte, los cuatro encuentran los que llevan a las torres sacks.

La puerta de servicios de alcantarilla se abre, salen los 6 un poco mojados los 4 reptiles acorazados, ahora tocaba lo que a ellos les preocupaba, quien cuidaría a los dos humanos e leo, pero los dos tenían otros planes y leo estaba muy callado. La tortuga de morado intenta hacer lo menos visible que escanea a la tortuga de azul, altos niveles de ansiedad e un peculiar aroma.

Raphael: Mira a sus 3 hermanos - Nosotros nos encargaremos de destructor - mira a los dos humanos - Ustedes sera mejor que se pongan en un lugar seguro - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Estarán mejor muy lejos.. - dijo.

April: Le mira - Necesitan ayuda por splinter, nosotros le llevaremos el mutageno en caso de que ustedes saben - dijo mirando a los 4.

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga de azul - ¿Y esto? - pregunta en referencia al bolso.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego a sus hermanos - Leo quédate con ellos y gracias por el voto de confianza - dijo y corre.

Leonardo: Corre mas rápido que sus hermanos menores - ¡Raph note vayas! - le llama hasta que lo logra que este voltee hacia el un poco apenado - Creo.. que estoy dando a luz.. - dijo su cola apretada entre sus tonificadas nalgas evitando que saliera mas liquido.

Michelangelo: Casi resbalándose - Eww, esta agua casi me mata - dijo llegando con sus hermanos.

Donatello: Ve el camino de un liquido parecido a la sangre- Parece que leo rompió fuente ahora mientras veníamos - dijo revisa el pulso de su hermano de azul, muy acelerado, se pone a trabajar en el ascensor.

Raphael: Asustado - Hay que buscar un lugar seguro, ellos te llevaran.. - pero leo no lo suelta - Sino detenemos al destructor - dijo y leo le suelta abajando la cabeza en derrota - Estarás bien mientras donnie te ayude.. - une sus frentes.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos - Donnie, iras con raph y makey - dijo serio, la tortuga de morado intenta disuadirlo - Donatello, iras con raphael y michelangelo e detendrán a destructor y en caso de que estén en problemas llegare y les salvare el caparazón, así que ahora vayan... - la puerta se abre.

Los 4 se quedan mirando a los soldados, quienes se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados y toman sus armas para atraparlos, la puerta se cierra lentamente, y se separan, la tortuga de azul ve al hombre y la mujer, siente un enorme dolor en su vientre.

Leonardo: Mira a los dos, estaba ansioso, sus instintos buscaban un lugar seguro - D-dame el bolso - dijo tartamudeando, sale uno que otro lloriqueo animal inconscientemente.

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga - ¿Adonde vas.. estas bien? - le pregunta y le da el bolso, se detiene.

April: Mira a los ojos de la tortuga -( De seguro esta.. o esto es muy malo )- toma la mano de la tortuga - ¡Vern, esta dando a luz ayúdame a buscar un lugar seguro! - dijo llevando a la tortuga de azul por otro pasillo con muchas puertas -( Un lugar seguro, eso es todo )- y le repetía que todo estaría bien - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - solo recibe un fuerte gruñido.

Uno en especial mientras el hombre abría las puertas, sala de conferencias.. insonoro, oscuro y había lugar suficiente para la tortuga mutante tuviera a su bebe, la tortuga olfatea el lugar y gruñendo saca a los humanos o bueno educada-mente les envía a hacer su parte.. ellos obedecen al líder y van por el mutageno, regresarían por el luego por los dos.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo se desviste completamente y deja que la naturaleza se haga cargo para este momento, hace un pequeño nido con los cojines de cuero en la alfombra, solo es cuestión de esperar a la llegada, si sus hermanos pueden aguantar lo suficiente hasta que el valla a ayudarles, se repite que raph estaba haciendo algo muy importante y por eso no esta con el..

\- Mientras con las 3 tortugas -

Llegan a la cima del edificio, en posición de combate cada uno, el hombre de metal se voltea a verlos y saca sus afiladas hojillas, daba unos pasos hacia ellos, los dos menores estaban un poco ansiosos al igual que el de rojo, el nacimiento del bebe les estaba preocupando a los tres y seguramente a los dos humanos igual.

Destructor: Poniéndose en posición - Ustedes creen que podrán derrotarme - dijo.

Raphael: Pensando por una vez -( Leo esta ocupado, yo soy el líder ahora )- se decía en su cabeza - En posición - sus hermanos le obedecen.

Donatello: Algo nervioso - Chicos, leo ya debería estar en un lugar seguro - dijo solo para ser escuchado por sus hermanos.

Destructor: Mira tanto secreto - ¿Donde esta su líder?, ya saben el que seria mi mascota junto con su cría - su voz mas que nada tenebrosa.

Esas ultimas palabras encendieron a la bestia en raphael, se lanza hacia el hombre con armadura, este bloquea pero un fuerte golpe en su costado lo hace echarse para atrás unos pasos, este ríe e se lanza a la tortuga de rojo, quien estaba al pendiente de no lastimar a sus hermanos o que destructor lo hiciera, los tres como un equipo.. leo se pondría muy celoso por esto.

El hombre con armadura le da una patada en el estomago haciendo que casi cayera en el borde, y tira a makey quien se sostiene son uno de sus nuchakos, solo que el del bastón bo, destructor hace su propia versión de uno pero llega makey con algo de apoyo a su compañero de morado. La tortuga de rojo escala desde donde esta con sus sais, estaba mas que molesto por lo que este hombre dijo y se encargaría de que viera el infierno..

\- Mientras con la reportera e camarografo -

Encuentran el laboratorio secreto del hombre millonario, pero el sonido de disparos le hacen cubrirse con los escritorios y objetos científicos de mucho valor, el hombre resguarda el contenedor con el valioso mutageno, necesitaban ese contenedor.

Ericks sacks: Viendo por cuanto iba el mutageno refinándose y mira a donde la reportera e su amigo se podían esconder - Que tiernos, en serio me provoca pellizcares las mejillas - dijo.

\- Con la tortuga de azul -

Estaba pujando todo lo que podía, pero no siente que es suficiente pero continua por la promesa que le hizo a raph, recuerda lo que vivió con raph y sus hermanos, el casarse y el enterarse que estaba embarazado, los cuidados que el de rojo le daba y los dulces que le buscaba o le preparaba.. el cariño de sus hermanos menores e la forma en como su sensei se prepara para la llegada de su nieto.

Leonardo: Aprieta sus manos en puños y gruñe - Tu puedes.. es tu bebe, ¿no quieres ver a tu bebe?, pues tu puedes.. - hablaba solo para darse ánimos.

Mientras en la parte de arriba del edificio los 3 hermanos con cada golpe que recibían o daban al destructor, era un empujón tras otro por parte de la tortuga de azul, podía sentir los golpes en sus hermanos, en su compañero.. pero pronto se sintió libre...

¡Buaaaa!...

Un grito muy fuerte de guerra como son los rugidos de su padre, aunque cansado lo toma en sus brazos para revisarle, corta con una pequeña hoja que ocultaba en sus musleras para cortar el cordón umbilical de ambos lados como le instruyo una vez donnie, se toma el momento para descansar con su bebe en brazos, su bebe era niño y estaba amamantándose de sus pechos; la placenta sale sin mucho esfuerzo.

Leonardo: Mira a su bebe - Sabes que ahora mami tiene que ayudar a tus tíos y tu papa - dice explicando al bebe - Raphanardo raphael, es tu nombre.. te pareces a tu padre.. - dijo su bebe abre sus ojitos, le da un beso en su frente.

Lo viste y lo acomoda en el bolso, se levanta para vestirse, le duele el trasero pero no puede dejar a sus hermanos así, pero, primero a poner con alguien de confianza a su bebe, april y vernon, olfatea el olor de los dos y comienza a buscarlos.

\- En el laboratorio -

El hombre casi los encuentra, estaban planeando que hacer pero no tenían mucho, el sonido de cristal romperse y un fuerte golpe se escucha, al salir de su escondite armados, ella con extintor y el con un microscopio para meterle en la madre al hombre, preparados ven a la tortuga de bandana azul.

April: Mira a la tortuga el bolso que cuelga como si llevara algo - ¿Leo y tu bebe? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Esta bien, esta aquí adentro - dijo mira a los ojos de los dos - Necesito que lo cuiden mientras ayudo a mis hermanos - dijo serio pero un toque de no querer separarse de su bebe.

La mujer tiene cuidado cuando se lo pone era algo pesado la tortuga deja el lugar en busca de como subir hasta donde sus hermanos, y el hombre lo lleva con especial cuidado, la mujer toma el contenedor del mutageno en sus manos.

\- En la parte superior del edificio -

La tortuga de rojo estaba dando pelea al hombre de armadura, sus hermanos menores tratan de subir, la tortuga de rojo sale volando pero se sostiene con sus manos, el hombre estaba golpeando en sus hombros una voz y el sonido de cortes del viento.. era.. leo que atrajo la atención del destructor a el, permitiendo subir a sus hermanos; le da al destructor su deseada batalla contra el líder.

Destructor: Un poco sorprendido - La rata te enseño bien - dijo viendo que bloqueaba todos sus ataques - ¡Pero no lo suficiente! - grita.

Leonardo cae a su adolorido caparazón e trasero, las afiladas cuchillas hacia el cierra sus ojos esperando el inminente fin, pero el sonido de metal rebotando les hace abrirlos, era raph con sus hermanos, el destructor patea a los 4 casi cayendo. Intenta recuperar el aliento..

Raphael: Mira a los ojos azules de su compañero - Regresaste.. - ve el vientre algo plano - ¿Donde esta el bebe? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira con una sonrisa - Esta bien, esta con april y el hombre.. - mira a destructor que tecleaba en la computadora - Hay que quitarlo de allí.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira a la tortuga de azul - ¿Jugamos a burro castigado? - comenta.

Leonardo: Asiente a su hermano de naranja - Juguemos a burro castigado - se levanta.

Los otros 3 se levantan, primero leo que usa sus katanas para bloquear, le sigue makey para golpear con sus nunchakos el casco del destructor, donnie con su bastón bo lo levanta y raph saltando por los 3 caparazones le da una potente patada.

Donatello: Va rápido a apagar la toxina - Esto es tan obsoleto - habla para bajar su nerviosismo.

Pero aparece el destructor escalando, los otros 3 le detendrán lo posible para que su hermano trabaje, la tortuga de lentes trabaja lo mas posible que puede y este activa la separación de sus cuchillas, logran evitar que estas les den a su hermano de morado. Este ocupado pone el ultimo numero y se desactiva la capsula que libera las toxinas. Pero escuchan el filo cortando el aire, miran la estructura... mierda esa cosa se va a caer, voltean al ver al destructor cortando los soportes de la base.

Leonardo: Corre a tener y sus hermanos le ayudan, ellos aplican mas fuerza en especial raph - ¡Somo un equipo yo debo sostener también! - grita a ellos.

Donatello: Usando sus musculos - ¡Te puede dar preclancia 100000000% y solo tenemos 000000000,01% de lograr que la toxina no se libere! - grita.

Leonardo: Mira al genio - ¡¿Que mierdas es eso?! - grita.

Michelangelo: Tratando de no soltar su lado - ¡Que se te puede salir todo! - le responde.

Raphael: Trata de aferrarse mas - Leo.. ya no aguanto - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira al frente - No se suelten - da la orden - Pase lo que pase - dijo serio.

El destructor se acerca a el y leo cierra los ojos, lo que no esperaba es el toque pervertido de este en sus lados expuestos, era asqueroso por que no tenia ganas de tener relaciones después de dar a luz, no era necesario voltear para ver que raph haría pincho de destructor por tocar a su compañero de esa forma.

Estaba aterrado al sentir la mano metálica debajo de su falda samurai jugando con su entrada muy abierta aun y otra en su pecho con sus pezones, de repente la estructura cambia a echarse adelante y un sai, la voz de una mujer con algo en su mano.. el mutageno; destructor va por el envase, lo toma y tira a april pero es seguido de raph y el atrapa a la mujer sus hermanos lo atrapan a el como una cadena de tortugas.

Leonardo: Boca abajo sosteniendo el tobillo de raph - Te tengo - dijo a su compañero.

Michelangelo: Mira sin querer la entrada de su hermano - ¡Hay diosito no quiero hijos por ahi! - mira al de morado - Voy a querer cesárea - murmura para el.

El hombre de metal trata de escapar, y lanza unas cuchillas, las tortugas de naranja e morado las bloquean, la tortuga de azul lanza una katana y esta se queda en el costado, la 4 tortugas hacen un poco de movimiento para que la mujer pueda sostenerse, pero esta se suelta y golpea al destructor con una patada clavando la katana; este se suelta y cae .

Se logran acomodar para sostenerse, la estructura comienza a caer, los 5 se preparan para la caída, la mujer bien sostenida entre los tubos, pero los 4 reptiles se agarran de lo que pueden para no caer.

Leonardo: Mira a sus hermanos de lo mas calmado aunque el quiere tener otro posible final - ¿Alguien quiere decir unas ultimas palabras? - pregunta.

Donatello: Mas asustado - ¡Yo soy quien le quita el azúcar al pan dulce en las mañanaaaa! - grita.

Michelangelo: Traga saliva - Nunca entendí el final de lost... - y se sonroja - ¡Te amo donnie..! - grita.

Los 4: Miran a la tortuga de rojo - Nos vas a decir algo - dicen.

Raphael: Mira a sus dos hermanitos - Lo siento por las palabras que dije, desde pequeño hasta ahora por golpearles, humillarles y molestarles.. por que tenia miedo de no ser suficiente - mira a la tortuga de azul - Lo siento por las palabras que use, no quise que tu y el bebe se sintieran mal.. lo que trato de decirles es que los amo, por su inteligencia, su potencial.. - las lagrimas salen.

Pero no vino nada, solo el polvo se levanto y se quedaron los 5 en completo silencio, la tortuga de azul voltea a ver a su compañero que estaba llorando y le llama con un chillido, la mujer sorprendida escucha como los otros 3 responden al llamado de su líder rápido sin dejarle esperar mucho.

Los 5 buscan a vernon en el callejón que estaba detrás del edificio, calmando al bebe tortuga que era sumamente adorable y no entiende como esta cosita tan linda era hijo de la bestia de la tortuga con los sais; la tortuga de azul les gruñe a sus hermanos y compañero para que no perdieran la sorpresa, comienzan su camino a la antigua guarida en búsqueda de su padre.

\- En la guarida en ruinas -

La tortuga de morado le pone la intravenosa a su sensei para comenzar la transfusión, la tortuga de naranja a su lado junto con la tortuga de rojo, todos preocupados por su sensei e padre que no estaba muy bien, no sabían si el mutageno funcionaria. Leo estaba descansando con su bebe en un nido improvisado cuando llegaron y les mostró no solo a raph su bebe también a sus hermanitos, estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño al estar preocupado por su sensei; la tortuga de morado nota que comienza a despertarse manda a raph a buscar a leo y al bebe.

Sensei splinter: Abre sus ojos y ve a sus 4 hijos.. - Hijos.. míos.. - sus hijos le sonríen felices de que estuviera bien - Lo han logrado.. - dijo.

Raphael: Mira hacia abajo - Tenia razón sensei.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Con su bebe en brazos - No estábamos listos.. - dijo mirando a su bebe.

Sensei splinter: Niega lentamente - Han logrado mucho los 4 juntos.. - detalla al bulto en los brazos de su hijo de azul - Ese supongo que es mi nieto - dijo, trata de sentarse y donnie con raph le ayudan a sentarse.

La tortuga de azul le deja a su bebe con horas de nacido en sus brazos, este abraza al pequeño que curioso le mira a los ojos negros, con ojitos casi verdes/amarillentos/azules, sonrió al ver que estaba cubierto de algo peludo y agarra su barba.

Leonardo: Mira la escena como sus hermanos e compañero - Se llama raphanardo raphael.. - dijo el de rojo se sonroja.

Michelangelo: Mira asustado al bebe - ¡2 Raphs! - le chitan para no despertarlo, pero este solo estornuda - Aww - dijo.

La familia se ríe por la reacción del otro bebe de la familia, el sensei vuelve a descansar para que el mutageno hiciera efecto, la tortuga de rojo toma guardia para que sus hermanos descansen, se pasea vigilando todas las entradas, ve a su compañero cambiando los pañales del bebe pero este estaba desesperado por su comida, se acerca al nido improvisado.

Raphael: Lo mira hasta que leo lo mira - Perdóname.. por lo que dije antes de todo esto - dijo mirando a su hijo.

Leonardo: Lo dejara desnudo - Ya estabas perdonado desde hace mucho.. no hace falta que lo digas - dijo mirando a los ojos amarillos.

Raphael: Se sienta - Hablo en serio.. - dijo serio a mas no poder.

Leonardo: Asiente y se acomoda a su bebe para que mamara - Yo lo hice raph y hablo en serio - dijo mira a su bebe tomar su leche, los sonidos de succión llegan a sus oídos - ¿Por que no lo haría?, te amo - dijo sonriendo.

Raphael: Con una mano voltea la cara de leo hacia el, su aliento y el de leo se sienten - Yo también te amo.. - le besa suavemente sin querer hacer nada mas - Regresare a verte pronto - besa la cabeza de su hijo antes de levantarse.

La tortuga de azul atiende a su bebe para que deje dormir a sus hermanos e lastimado sensei, termina durmiendo y despertando cada vez que raph se movía de lugar, este luego de ver que la tortuga no dormiría en un lugar sin estar el presente, se hace un espacio cuando la tortuga de morado se despierta. No molestaron a la pareja y al bebe...

\- Unos días después -

En un lugar oscuro debajo de un puente, la mujer llega a donde fue citada por su amigo el camarografo, este arres-costado en lo que parece ser su nuevo expreso fenwirck, la reportera con una sonrisa le saluda, pero no entiende, se escucha una bocina.

Vernon: Mira de donde viene el sonido y mira a donde lo hace la reportera.

Era como una versión de una ban pintada con tema de caparazón de tortuga verde, la puerta se abre para mostrar a las 4.. bueno 5 tortugas mutantes que vinieron a saludar a sus amigos humanos, la tortuga de azul con su bebe y a su lado el padre de este.

April: Mira a los 4 mayores - ¿Que les trae por aquí?, pensé que todo esto se acabo, ¿y que hace esta cosita linda aquí, mm.. acompañas a tu mami?- pregunta el hombre estaba sorprendido pero quien no lo haría.

Leonardo: Mira a la mujer - Solo quisimos saber como estaban y el sensei aun no se siente bien para cuidarlo mientras no estoy.. eso y no le gusta el biberón - dijo el bebe abre su boquita bostezando.

April: Mira sus ojitos - ¿Como te llamas amiguito? - pregunta en lenguaje de bebes.

Michelangelo: Jugando con una pelota - Raphanardo raphael.. - dijo haciendo los honores.

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga de azul - Diablos tienes huevos.. - dijo para el solo.

Raphael: Desde atrás un poco a penado - Gracias por no contar sobre nosotros.. - dijo con total sinceridad - Y tu también - señala al hombre que siente que es su mejor día.

Donatello: Cuenta todo lo que tiene la furgoneta.

Michelangelo: Dejándose llevar - Escucha el bajo - presiona un botón que saca un pequeño misil y va dirigido al nuevo auto de venon haciéndolo estallar - Mierda.. - dijo bajo y se esconde recibe un zape de raph.

Leonardo: Suspira - ¿Les llevamos a su casa? - pregunta apenado por lo sucedido.

April: Se lleva a vernon - No se preocupen, no hay problema tomaremos el metro.. - dijo llevando al hombre - Adiós chicos - dijo.

Las tortugas se van en su vehículo en búsqueda de algunos materiales para su nuevo hogar, bueno.. leo siempre supo que aun casado con raph y aun así con un hijo, terminaría cuidando a sus hermanos como si fueran sus bebes hasta que lo hartan y da la orden de irse.. el sensei les espera en la nueva guarida.. cuantas aventuras tendrían todos.

Fin de esta parte, pero no significa que aun termine en general faltan aun cosas, solo CONTINUARA..

\--------------------------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: Buscando un nuevo hogar.. algunos inconvenientes..

\- 2 días antes de encontrarse con april y vernon -

Aun no encontraron un lugar y aun estaban revisando las alcantarillas en busca de uno donde los humanos no pudieran llegar o ser encontrados tan fácil, donnie consigue los planos de la red de las alcantarillas de la ciudad y solo que daba revisar las condiciones de los lugares, ya fueron tachados otros por no tener lo necesario para las necesidades de la familia; irían a una rápida búsqueda de alimentos después de revisar mas lugares.

Por lo que las expediciones a esos lugares eran para raph, donnie y makey, mientras leo se quedaba a cuidar al sensei splinter que por su avanzada edad no se recupera como ellos y a raphanardo que comenzó a exigir mas leche e cuidados; el mismo también se estaba recuperándose y se esta adaptando a cuidar a su bebe recién nacido, mientras no hubiera sistema de seguridad alguien debía vigilar mientras los demás duermen, por eso leo mantiene callado a su bebe todo lo que puede.

Estaba parado temprano atendiendo a su bebe, cuando comenzaron a despertar y raph de regresar de su vigilancia fue quien tenia a raphanardo al cuidado, estaba preparando el desayuno para todos con ayuda de makey, solo queda poco por lo que trata que rinda para los otros, con la excusa de ya haber comido algo.

Sirven lo llevan a la mesa japonesa que usaban todos los días y se lleva a su bebe a sus brazos, se iba a parar pero raph le detiene por su brazo, la charla del sensei con donatello y michelangelo queda en silencio.

Raphael: Mira a los ojos de leo - ¿Ya comiste? - le pregunta su voz ronca era una advertencia.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai, ya comí antes que despertaran - dijo serio -( Crean se lo, créelo raph.. por favor )- dijo en su mente.

Raphael: Lo mira un momento y baja a su pecho cubiertos por los palitos de bambu - ¿Tienes leche? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente sonrojado - Si, me estoy cargando para que el coma pronto - dijo ocultando la verdad, pero es jalado a sentarse otra vez.

Raph le sirve en un plato un poco de lo suyo o bueno casi todo de su comida, la tortuga de bandana azul abaja la cabeza avergonzado por que su compañero le descubrió, otro poco viene de makey y otro de donnie, hasta el sensei le da de su comida.

Sensei splinter: Mira serio a leo - Debes cuidarte como nos cuidas a nosotros y a tu bebe, espero que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo no como un regaño sino como consejo, comiendo lentamente - Raphael por el momento es el nuevo líder durante este tipo de misiones.. como ustedes dos lo son - dijo.

Donatello: Le mira preocupado - Leo, no deberías arriesgarte, no solo te enfermaras tu sino que el bebe también - dijo un poco con regaño.

Raphael: Le da unos palillos - Come, donnie prepara un plan de búsqueda de suministros para después de buscar otra guarida.. - dijo al de lentes - Makey, te quedas con leo y sensei.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Asiente - No hay problema - la mirada de leo en el - Tengo que hacer caso.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira y toma los palillos - Gracias por preocuparse pero.. no quise molestarles - come callado mientras que raphanardo acunado en sus piernas.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo - ¡Para eso estamos! - dijo o mas bien grito.

Se escucha un fuerte llanto o grito que era de raphanardo quien estaba dormido en la piernas de leo, raph casi golpea a makey si leo no estuviera en medio con el bebe, pero rapidamente se calla al ver a su madre que regañaba a makey e raph, después de calmar al pequeño no tan pequeño bebe el desayuno continua.

Al terminar la tortuga de azul ayuda a su sensei a darse un baño en lo que quedo de esta esencial parte de la guarida, para que donnie revise su herida y le cambie las vendas, por raph, aunque un poco cansado lleva a raphanardo mientras ayuda a donnie e makey a buscar cosas útiles.

\- Con raph, rapha, donnie y makey -

Lleva raphanardo durmiendo en un bolso como una especie de cangurera y aunque le hubiera querido partir la cara a makey por sus comentarios ¨inofensivos¨ e la suerte de que estuviera su ahora esposo, es decir, donatello, cada uno busca entre los escombros cosas que puedan llevar a la guarida nueva; solo quieren adelantar las cosas.

Busca las cosas de el y leo, consigue unos cuantos juguetes que son para raphanardo en buenas condiciones solo un poco golpeados y sucios, ahora la ropa que aunque sea tengan y algunas armas, consigue entre la ropa unas cuantas botellas llenas de lo que el sabe que es muy útil.

Michelangelo: Acomodando un montón de sus cosas en buenas condiciones - Oye raph,¿que tal cuidar de chibi-raph? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Mira al niño dormido - No da mucho trabajo.. leo lo hace todo.. - dijo serio -( ¿Por que simplemente comió como nosotros desde un principio?, el debe de comer para hacer leche, ¿verdad? )- se pregunta.

Donatello: Usando su linterna revisando unas de sus computadoras - Leo no puede hacerlo siempre, raph, esta mañana el sabia que había que ir a buscar suministros, eso le genero estres.. pero no quería que nosotros tuviéramos hambre o el bebe por lo que tuvo que elegir entre comer o no comer, y aunque comió a regañadientes.. - dijo - Su lado maternal le dijo que estaba bien por hacerlo por el bebe.. eso le calmo - dijo terminando su explicación - Un poco de tu ayuda seguido le haria bien.. - dijo.

Continúan buscando cosas que tuvieran arreglo, raph piensa sobre eso, ayudar a leo con el bebe, si comenzara desde ahora..

\- Mientras con leo y sensei splinter -

Sensei splinter: Mientras su hijo mayor le lava su pelaje - Hijo mio, ¿por que no te servisteis como todos? - pregunta rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Leonardo: Echando un poco de agua para enjabonar a su viejo padre, no había escapatoria - Sabia que no habría para todos, raph, donnie y makey cansados de vigilar.. y yo.. - se toma un momento mientras restriega el pelaje sucio - Sin poder ayudar si quiera a vigilar.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba con los ojos cerrados - Ya veo, pero, tu bebe necesita que estés bien - se voltea - No solo físicamente, mental y espiritual, tienes que descansar cuando el lo haga, comer para darle de comer y sobre todo no preocuparte.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Abaja la cabeza - Hai, sensei.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia con una mano la cabeza de su hijo - No tienes que atender a raphanardo todas las veces que despierte en la noche.. raphael pude ayudarte - dijo y mira los ojos confundidos de su hijo - Los dos están casados, y aunque no se dieran cuenta los dos, supe que hasta que raph no descanso a tu lado, tu y el bebe pudieron dormir.. - dice.

Leonardo: Niega - Raph esta muy ocupado sensei.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Se ríe - Bueno, si no te has dado cuenta.. no tienes a tu bebe cerca - dijo.

Leo busca a su bebe, pero el sensei le detiene con su cola para que le ayude a vestirse.. y ayudarle a salir, afuera encontró lo que podría ser llamado el ¨enamoramiento fase 2¨, era raph en la mesa del comedor, con donnie e makey a sus lados ¨tratando de ayudar¨. El sensei y el se acercan para ver y escuchar..

Raphael: Teniendo de frente a raphanardo - Bien,.. - le abre el pañal - Maldita sea, te estas pudriendo.. - dijo no pudiendo aguantar el olor.

Michelangelo: Cubriéndose la nariz e boca con sus manos - ¡Gua-cala! - por la popo.

Donatello: Mirando no muy asqueado - Solo prepárense, este es solo el comienzo - dijo - Aunque ya esta saliendo todo el liquido e materia que usaba para vivir en leo, solo es cuestión de días para que sea como el color de nosotros.. - dijo explicando.

Leonardo: Ayuda al sensei a sentarse - ¿Que hacen con mi bebe? - pregunta con mas referencia para raph.

Raphael: Sonrió un poco desagradado por esta tarea - Te ayudo, eso hago - dijo limpiando todo - ¿Como puedes aguantarte este olor? - le pregunta su mirada en limpiar todo.

Leonardo: Alza sus hombros - No lose.. puede que sea por que es mi bebe - dijo.

La tortuga de rojo pone un pañal de tela por debajo de su caparazón, levanta las piernas para esto, todos e incluido el sensei miran a las dos tortugas, una por tener demasiado cuidado al poner el pañal y el otro por estar observando cada acción de su compañero; este al terminar incluso del vestir al niño, deja que su compañero revise su trabajo.

Sensei splinter: Le da unas palmadas en su caparazón - Bien echo, estas aprendiendo hijo mio - dijo mira a leonardo.

Raphael: Se levanta y le pasa a raphanardo a su madre - ¿No que puedo ayudarte? - le pregunta cruzado de brazos con su sonrisa arrogante dibujada - Lo haré mas seguido.. aunque no me lo pidas o yo este de mal humor.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo, bien vestido e atendido, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro - Gracias, raphael, makey y donnie, pero creo que es mejor que vayan a buscar una nueva guarida.. - dijo recordando-les su misión - Makey ve con ellos necesitan ayuda - dijo.

Los 3 se van de la guarida dejando al sensei con leo y su nieto, la tortuga que no puede quedarse un momento sin hacer algo va a revisar lo que sus hermanos consiguieron en los escombros e para buscar mas y limpiar los pañales sucios, el sensei con nieto molesto en brazos recuerda lo que vivió con sus 4 tortuguitas.

\- Con el líder de rojo, el genio de morado e bromista de naranja -

Los tres se dirigieron a cada uno de los lugares que decían los planos de la ciudad o era muy pequeño, tenia unas fallas en la estructura o eran unos callejones sin salida, o tenían un aire perturbador o pesado de muy mala espina, makey jura que en uno hay un fantasma.

La tortuga de rojo estaba molesto por las constantes bromas de la tortuga de naranja, donatello encuentra la entrada, los 3 impresionados por este paraíso de alcantarilla, un gran espacio abierto con varias picinas, habitaciones separadas, con escaleras a una segunda planta grande.

Raphael: Mira a los lados y va a las habitaciones - Cuartos separados.. ¡maldita sea si tiempo a solas! - un lugar con un mejor dojo - Esto.. - dijo.

Donatello: Viendo todo - Aquí puedo poner mis instrumentos nuevos - mide el espacio para su nuevo laboratorio - Es - dijo.

Michelangelo: Desde la segunda planta - ¡Increíble! - grita desde la barandilla del segundo piso.

Los hermanos se miran y donnie deja un pequeño gps, corren hasta las ruinas de su vieja guarida para dar la nueva noticia a sensei y leo, solo que una discusión por las habitaciones durante todo el camino a la antigua casa.

El sensei splinter y leo hablaban, mientras raphanardo dormía cerca de su madre, leo mantuvo limpia donde ahora habitaban, por lo que este descansaba un momento con su padre quien tomaba te; evitando que leo tomara. Unas conocidas voces en escándalo muy conocidos por los dos despiertos, el grupo de desmadrosos llega.

Leonardo: Apoyando su codo en la mesa y una expresión no muy feliz - ¿Que hicieron? - pregunta.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Venimos a darles noticias, no para que trates así - dijo y se sienta a lado de leo - Donnie.. - dijo.

Donatello: Muestra una proyección del lugar - Este lugar esta bien, le revisamos de arriba a bajo - les explico sobre el lugar y sobre uno que otro arreglo - Podemos ir y hacer los pequeños arreglos - dijo.

Michelangelo: Emocionado - Tiene muchos lugares y piscinas claro habrá que limpiar, ¡es increíble, es como un patio de recreo de tortugas! - dice.

Leonardo: Toma en brazos a su bebe - Me ocultan algo - dijo.

Raphael: Toma una de las cervezas suyas - Habitaciones separadas - dijo abriéndola y tomando un trago.

Sensei splinter: Escuchar eso mientras toma su te lo hace toser al casi ahogarse con su te, sus obsidianos ojos miran a cada uno de sus hijos - Las habitaciones sin puertas solo una cortina nada de hacer cosas que no este enterado o que suene sospechosamente a una orgía, y ni seles ocurra dejarme a la bendición a cuidar - dijo o puso sus condiciones firme.

Los 4: Miran a sus sensei sonrojados - Hai sensei - dijeron juntos, mientras donde el sensei no alcanzaba a ver cruzaban sus dedos.

Raphael: Mira al sensei con ganas de ver el mundo arder - Pero sensei, si uno por casualidad de la vida se preña.. - recibe un codazo.

Sensei splinter: Mira a su hijo - Tiene a la cría, pero en su caso, cuida a los dos, yo no soy quien para decirles que hacer con una vida, ahora aquí pregunto - dijo - ¿Leonardo estas preñado? - pregunta un poco sorprendido.

Leonardo: Rechina sus dientes, sonrojado - ¡No, estoy preñado y no quiero nada de carácter sexual a 6000 metros de mi! - dijo dando una mirada de muerte a raph.

Sensei splinter: Hace una pequeña casa con sus manos con este punto expuesto - Raphael, una de las habitaciones sera una cueva para ¨hombres¨ cuando leo o makey los boten.. - dijo y mira a makey e donnie - ¿Y el nieto pa' cuando? - pregunta.

Esa conversación o imposición de reglas era para las dos parejas, la tortuguita continua durmiendo pero despierta y llama la atención de todos, la familia se enternece por sus ganas de jugar pero el hambre llega..

\- La mañana siguiente -

La familia con todo lo posible marcharon a su nuevo hogar, llevando lo que podían o que le dejaran llevar, con ojeras por una parejita de hormona-dos que estaban haciendo de las suyas, haciendo dormir a leo con su bebe con el sensei y raph usando un pobre tubo de papel higiénico como un salvavidas. A la mañana siguiente, una prueba de embrazo después y listo, embarazado makey que en palabras de leo seria ¨ni yo me embarace tan rápido¨.

Ahora los dos ¨hombres de la casa¨, estaban cargando con todo o bueno el musculoso que tiene piedad de su hermano el delgado, ahora que estaba creciendo la familia, el sensei era llevado por makey quien pareció cambiar al enterarse de su embarazo.

Llegaron apenas a las 10:30, mucho trabajo por hacer y el hambre no perdona a la pancita del bebe, comenzaron a ordenar e limpiar para después comenzar a dar lo arreglos necesarios. Las tortugas como no lo han echo nunca, limpiaron los años de polvo, mugre, moho e lo resbaladizo de las ahora piscinas de agua pura, el trabajo se prolongo hasta la noche con la puesta de los sistemas de seguridad; solo teniendo uno que otro inconveniente.. como el baño teniendo que bañarse en las piscinas recién limpias, no fue mucho solo que raphanardo se baña como una tortuga.

Se acomodan en un nido improvisado con el sensei, por suerte raphanardo raphael no molesto en toda la noche, dando un noqueo sin muchos problemas a todos o bueno el gustoso sensei en cuidar a su nieto e ponerlo con su madre para que se alimentara..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------


	8. Capitulo 8: Nuevo y dulce hogar, arreglos terminados.. y habitaciones separadas.

\- Unas 2 semanas después, raphanardo 1 mes -

La búsqueda del nuevo hogar, su limpieza e los últimos arreglos dieron sus frutos, con esta semana pasada para hacerla mas habitable para ellos, como hacer una cocina que milagrosamente quepan todos con sus caparazones sin tener que rozar áreas muy privadas aunque sea del gusto de los esposos, un baño muy necesario y siendo lo primero echo, descubrieron hasta un tobogán.

La electricidad tuvo unos pequeños arreglos con el cableado e tomas por pequeñas medidas de seguridad, el sistema de vigilancia a gran recorrido por las entradas con extremo cuidado e indicaciones de donnie, el dojo espero hace 2 días para hacerse y por ultimo las habitaciones; donde buscaron para hacerlo mas para las dos parejas e otra para sensei, una tercera para que los niños compartan y la cueva de hombres.

También la búsqueda de suministros era necesaria a diario, por lo que donnie y raph fueron por lo que pudieran, por lo que los dos grupos se dividieron, mientras leo con raphanardo, makey y sensei splinter se encargaban de algunas cosas como arreglar bien la sala, el dojo y el nuevo baño. Aunque la tortuga de azul e sensei no dejan a la tortuga naranja cargar algo muy pesado el solo.

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos - Vamos yo puedo ayudar, sensei.. leo.. - dijo, carga a su sobrino con mucho cuidado.

Leonardo: Acomoda la mesa de la cocina en el mueble que consiguieron para los 6 o mas - Makey, tienes que cuidarte el alzar mucho peso es peligroso para los dos - dijo dejando, y caminando seguido de make con su bebe - No queremos que te sientas mal, solo te queremos cuidar.. como tu lo hiciste - dijo mira a sensei con algunas armas - Yo lo hago sensei - dijo tomando las y llevando al dojo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Gracias hijo mio, michelangelo, tu hermano tiene razón, tienes que cuidarte mas como lo dijo donatello - dijo y carga a su nieto para sentarse a ver su serie el mentalista - ¿Por que no vas a arreglar tu habitación, supongo que donatello no durmió instalando ese montón de aparatos? - dijo, sonríe a ver la sonrisa de makey.

Michelangelo: Asiente y abraza al sensei - Gracias sensei - dijo sonriendo - Nos vemos chibi-raph - dio al bebe.

La tortuga bebe mira a su abuelo algo extrañado y este le regresa su mirada sacando una risa del pequeño, como terminaron antes que llegaran los otros dos, las dos tortugas se toman el tiempo de hacer las habitaciones e darles un toque de cada uno, raphanardo estaba mas tranquilo dormido con su madre arreglando la habitación de el y raph.

Leonardo: Acomoda las pesas de raph y todo lo relacionado al ejercicio que tenia, entre ellos las cosas de boxeo - A tu padre le gusta mucho estas cosas, pero tu no creas que las usaras - suspira de lo cansado.

Acomoda algunas cosas de el, entre ellos unos cuantos bonsais, unos cuadros de arte japones, velas e inciensos para alejar el olor de alcantarilla, una repisa con libros e historietas que se salvaron de raph.. y sus revistas para adultos que aunque el quisiera no los podía botar. Unos cajones para guardar las ropas de el y raph por separado, un pequeño mostrador con armas de ambos o muy peculiares que leo consiguió por internet e que raph le hizo; y un saco para el de rojo colgado.

Con sus manos en las caderas ve lo que logro al fin todo perfectamente equilibrado de los dos lados, incluso la cama era cubierta por los colores de rojo e azul, mantas e almohadas y solo resaltaban los peluches de colores de raphanardo, quien dormía en medio de la cama.

Michelangelo: Silbando desde la entrada cubierta por una cortina - Wow, leo esta genial - dijo caminando y detiene su vista en la repisa en cierta área - No me digas, ¿esa es la cochinada de raph? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se sonroja - si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - se voltea a la tortuga de naranja.

Michelangelo: Jugando con sus dedos - Bueno.. - dijo - ¿Puedes ayudar me con algunas cosas? - dijo mirando de ojitos de perrito a su hermano - ¿Por favor? - le pregunta.

Leonardo asiente y deja que lo lleve a donde estaba la habitación de los dos, comienza siguiendo cosas simples e ayudar con unas cosas, e decoraciones o cosas de makey, las dos tortugas terminan, ya no se veía como un chiquero con computadoras e pantallas en las paredes.. el menor abraza a su hermano; desde un buen doblado hasta el acomodado de los libros e historietas, todo gracias a la ayuda de leo quien solo se ocupo de dar de comer a su bebe.

Los dos van a la sala a estar con el sensei splinter un rato mientras esperan a donnie y raph.. reciben un mensaje de april, los dos obtienen permiso de sensei splinter a ver como estaba, 40 minutos después regresan con ella a la guarida, con unos regalos y comida china; ellos no saben como no amar a la chica que les quiere como una familia.

\- Con los de bandana roja y morada -

Se ocultan en las sombras, corriendo y saltando para no ser vistos, encuentran su objetivo.. pero ven a bajo a alguien conocido, este parece darse cuenta, bajan al callejón donde el hombre entra. La tortuga de morado hace un escaneo del hombre, era vernon fewirck con dos bolsas del supermercado, el les saluda cuando bajan de su lugar.

Vernon: Les mira sonriendo nervioso - Justamente iba a llevar esto a april para ustedes - le extiende una a la tortuga de morado - Solo.. quería saber como estaban.. - dijo.

Donatello: Asiente - Gracias, vern - dijo mira a raph - Vamos - dijo.

Raphael: Toma la otra bolsa - Gracias vern.. - dijo - nos vemos luego - dice y salta a la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Donatello le sigue despidiéndose del hombre y dándole las gracias por todos, sigue a su hermano de los sais por la red de alcantarillas quien parece estar un poco cansado, el igual lo estaba y solo esperaba llegar a la guarida a descansar... que paso a la guarida, los dos se detienen en la entrada viendo todo decorado con luces de navidad colgando de ciertos lugares, decoraciones, y todo arreglado.. ¿que acaba de pasar aquí?.

Raphael: Camina viendo la guarida - ¿Que acaba de pasar? - se pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Camina hacia los dos - Bienvenidos hijos míos, espero y no os moleste los ligeros cambios fue idea de leonardo y michelangelo - dijo - Vengas ellos están terminando con la sala de meditación - camina adelante.

April: Llega a recibirlos - Supongo que vern les mando eso - dijo sonriendo llevando unas cosas - Sensei, leo y makey están por terminar con la sala de meditación - dijo caminando para llevar las cosas.

Los dos se miran un poco curiosos y siguen al sensei donde leo e makey estaban, pasaron por el dojo donde el nuevo muro de armas estaba completamente ordenado hasta que llegaron a la puerta de papel de arroz, encuentran a los dos acomodando los libros y raphanardo en medio jugando con un aro de juguete, april deja las cosas y las acomoda en una repisa.

Raphael: Poniendo una mano en su cadera y la otra aun sosteniendo la bolsa - No creí poder ver esto ni en un millón de años, makey haciendo algo ordenado.. - dijo un poco burlón.

Michelangelo: Se voltea y al ver a donnie lo abraza - Te extrañe, y raph eres muy malo conmigo - dijo - Solo ¨practicaba¨ ser una mama - dijo sonrojado.

Donatello: Con la bolsa en sus manos - Yo igual makey - dijo y le da un pequeño beso.

Sensei splinter: Tarareando - Los dos ayudaron a hacer la guarida mas cálida para todos y unos con otros mas adaptados para los niños.. - en referencia a raphanardo y al bebe de makey - Por lo que los cambios fueron algo interesantes.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Toma a raphanardo en brazos - ¿Que traen allí? - pregunta camina hasta ponerse a lado de raph, este le da un beso en su mejilla - Aquí no raph - dijo sonrojándose y un poco enojado.

Raphael: Carga con su brazo libre a raphanardo - ¿Que cuentas enano? - dijo.

April: Termina - Son las cosas que vern envió para ustedes - dijo sonriendo - El agradece que nos hayas salvado de ericks sacks - dijo mirando a leo - Bueno.. tengo que ir a mi departamento.. - sonríe.

Sensei splinter: Mira a la chica - Puedes quedarte en la habitación de ¨huéspedes¨ si lo deseas - sonrió.

April: Algo apenada - Que de con una entrevista de trabajo para esta mañana - dijo - Adiós - dice.

Como amanecía las tortugas e sensei regresaron a sus habitaciones, la mujer se fue a su departamento a prepararse para la entrevista con un poco de ayuda de vern, solo que las dos tortugas de rojo y morado se impresionaron por lo arreglado de la habitaciones, bueno a donnie casi le da un paro por sus computadoras e un amenazante makey con su kusarigama para romper la electricidad de estas.. apenas tocaron la cama se noquearon durmiendo; sus compañeros no les dijeron nada e hasta los dejaron dormir hasta 3:30 de la tarde.

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------------------------------


	9. Capitulo 9: Tiempo a solas, mas tiempo a solas.. sorpresa..

\- 6 Meses después -

La familia creciente estaba de lo mejor, makey con 6 meses de embarazo y su bebe completamente sano e creciente con cada día que pasaba, su vientre ya grande e siendo revisado por su compañero cada que podía cuando no hacia un experimento o arreglabas cosas, mientras raphanardo con 6 meses era capaz de hasta mas ya pudiéndose parar e caminar, comer sólidos pero no deja el pecho de su madre de azul, quien pasaba atendiéndole casi la mayor parte del tiempo con un poco de ayuda de raph; todos en la familia se preocupan por la tortuga de naranja, leo le hace cosas sabrosas e cuida, raph no hace comentarios molestos e le da cariños con permiso de leo, donnie lo consiente e mima, mientras que el sensei splinter lo literalmente malcría con todo lo que el quiera.

La relación de los padres con su hijo puede ser muy colorida, mientras leo es lo mas maternal, hace las cosas bien, no deja a su bebe por un segundo, aprendió a jugar con su niño, leerle y por supuesto no le permite hacer lo que el quiera, la tortuga bebe le obedece sin mucho esfuerzo y le sigue, mientras tanto, con su padre es el caso diferente, por que le responde y gruñe cuando raph le da un biberón cuando leo se queda dormido o no tiene leche, juega raph con su hijo algo injusto e rudo para que según el ¨respete a quien lo engendro¨ y aunque no lo diga ninguno de los dos se divierten, le presta atención mucha en realidad pero lo disimula e igual es el pequeño, su hijo no le obedece mientras que cuando lo gruña o grite este si le obedece; pero cuando están los dos, el pequeño prefiere jugar o dormir con ellos.

Con respecto a este y su compañero, estaban planeando tener una salida o misión a solas, makey no puede salir por estar embarazado y por su seguridad, mientras leo ya esta destetando a raphanardo por lo que donnie se queda en la guarida con makey e el sensei splinter cuida a su nieto mayor; solo falta la confirmación de leo.

Raphael: Viendo como leo cambia a raphanardo - Vamos leo, solo tu y yo, unos cuantos idiotas a quienes golpear, ¿no lose?, piénsalo - dijo siendo lo mas seductor posible.

Leonardo: Niega - ¿Quien cuidara a makey y raphanardo? - pregunta mientras carga a este ultimo.

Raphael: Asiente pasando su mano por su cuello - Ya hable con el sensei - dijo mirando a los ojos de este - Pero vamos, te prometo que te divertirás.. - dice mirando senseualmente al de azul.

Leonardo: Sentado en su cama mientras amamanta a raphanardo suspira - ¿No sera que quieres ya ¨sabes¨? - sabiendo por la insistencia de su compañero, oculta su sonrojo agachando la cabeza.

La tortuga de los sais se acerca al de las katanas hasta estar parado frente a la tortuga, se arrodilla y abraza a su compañero, su rostro acariciando las placas del plastron en su estomago, sus manos acariciando su caparazón y emite un ronroneo e gruñidos, se separa un poco e muerde con cariño los pequeños pies de 2 dedos de su hijo; los constantes ronroneos y gruñidos hacen a la tortuga responder, miran al quien emite los mismos ronroneos e gruñidos.

Leonardo: Pone su mano en la mejilla de raph - Tu ganas.. pero no me digas mentiras - dijo sacando los pocos gases de su hijo e lo deja en su regazo - Pues se tanto como tu que quieres - dijo abriendo su boca para que raph le bese.

Raphanardo: Jugando con los palitos del collar de su madre - Mami.. - dijo sonriendo, se ayuda a parar para tratar de llegar a leo - Mama.. - mira a raph que estaba besando ahora a leo - Rap.. - dijo enojado.

Raphael: Se separa lentamente - ¿De donde o quien aprendió a decirme así? - dijo por esto que era de los 3 días a este.

Leonardo: Niega - No lose.. pero ahora, mami y papi irán a tener un poco de tiempo a solas.. shhh - hace con su dedos a su bebe - No le digas a papa splinter que vamos a hacer.. - dijo haciendo reír a su bebe.

Leo prepara una bolsa con algunas cosas, bomba de humo para escapar, surikens, kunais, algunos bocadillos y unas cuantas botellas de lubricante para la acción que tendrían, sus katanas en sus fundas e en su cinturón; raph solo con sus sais, mete en la bolsas un nos pares de faldas y taparrabos alegando por la intensidad.

Las dos tortugas van al dojo e piden a su padre salir un momento y que si puede cuidar a su hijo mientras no están alegando ser para entrenarse a solas, el viejo sensei sin ver nada de malo carga a su nieto gustoso y cariñoso por las risas del niño, los dos compañeros caminan hasta la salida..

Unos túneles muy obscuros y un lugar conocido por los dos, un gran nido y cosas que los dos consiguieron acomodados justamente como lo dejaron la ultima vez que estuvieron allí, se miran el uno al otro en complicidad.. se besan deseosos e apasionadamente.

\- Advertencia lemon -

La tortuga de bandana carmesi acorrala al de azul contra la pared de hormigón, este gime durante su beso y abre mas su boca en el beso, se acarician buscando piel expuesta e hacen pequeño movimientos con sus pelvis unidas para tener un poco de fricción, se separan en búsqueda de aire.

Raphael: Respirando pesadamente - Y tu estabas renuente a venir.. - dijo mientras besaba el cuello expuesto y pasando a acariciar los pechos de su compañero.

Leonardo: Acaricia los brazos y costados de raph, pasa su pierna derecha hasta la altura de las caderas de este - Estaba.. evitando que supieran nuestros planes.. - besa cuando este le besa, mientras gime por los toques.

Los dos se encaminan a la cama o nido, raph besa a leo y lo sienta para luego acostarlo en su caparazón, se posiciona sobre el acariciando todo lo que le deja la ropa de este, pasa su mano por debajo de la falda de la tortuga de las katanas, les quita con la otra la correa con las armas, este le quita sus sais, el bolso estaba a lado de ambas armas.

Raphael: Acaricia el miembro medio erecto - ¿Que quieres leo? - le pregunta mientras le besa, aun sobre el y acaricia el propio bulto entre sus piernas.

Leonardo: Gime necesitado - Quiero que me tomes.. - dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de raph e lo besaba - Quiero que pasemos un buen rato raph.. - dijo, se quita como puede el sarashi.

Raph se quita su ropa interior pero se deja como la falda de leo el taparrabos, acaricia el miembro mientras le besa mas suave, se separa de el para buscar una de las botellas de lubricante, leo se mantiene paciente esperando a su compañero mas grande haciendo unas poses algo provocativas, con botella en mano el de rojo se voltea viendo la erótica escena.

Leonardo: Alzando una de sus piernas, su cola larga y gruesa entre sus nalgas, y su miembro mostrándose por la tela que la trata de esconder - Raph, no me hagas esperar... - dijo, su sonrojo como la bandana carmesí e sus pechos con las tetillas duras, siendo vistas por entre los palitos de bambu.

Raphael: Le mesa y baja hasta el cuello, abriendo mas la pierna levantada y observando de arriba a bajo el cuerpo de su compañero - No te haré esperar mas.. - dijo acariciando su propio miembro.

Se sienta entre los perfectos e tonificados muslos de leo, este se acaricia lentamente sus pechos, el sonido de una tapa abierta llega a sus oídos, un dedo en su entrada dado permiso por su cola le da un ligero cosquilleo, siente como lo mete a pesar del liquido frió le hace sentir mas calor. Un segundo dedo le hace sentir lo que le prometieron mientras siente estirarse, buscan algo en su interior, su respiración se detiene y se vuelve mas pesada, su miembro mas duro, las tetillas se ponen mas duras con cada toque a ese punto en su interior.

Leonardo: Disfrutando de lo que siente - Mmm, raph, haaa... - dijo sin poder evitar gemir.

Raphael: Escuchando a leo - Quieres que te folle ya, ¿leo? - dijo mirando cada reacción - Estas tan ocupado siendo mama, que ya no sabes que te lo haga.. - dijo besando el cuello y mordiéndolo.

Leonardo: Asiente y emite sonidos guturales - Raph.. tómame ya.. quiero que me hagas tuyo.. - dijo mostrando sumisión - Te amo.. - dijo mientras raph le besa.

Se separa sacando sus dedos de la entrada y se echa el lubricante en su miembro, se acaricia para llenarlo bien, se abre paso entre las piernas y se posiciona alineando su miembro con la entrada fruncida, besa a leo mientras entra en el. No se detuvo y lo metió completo en su compañero, dejo que se acostumbrara a la sensación e a su miembro, recibe un ronroneo y movimiento de las caderas de leo, comienza suave con sus embestidas.

Raphael: Mira el rostro de leo por si le causaba molestias - ¿Te esta gustando? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a los ojos de raph, soltando uno que otro gemido - Si, ¿puedes hacerlo rápido? - le pregunta.

La tortuga de rojo aumenta su ritmo siendo rápido y fuerte tomando las caderas con sus manos, la tortuga de azul gime mas y abraza sus piernas en las caderas que hacían el movimiento, la tortuga de rojo nota como la tortuga de azul se sorprende y deja salir un gemido mas largo, golpea ese punto mas ahora, acaricia el miembro de su compañero.

Leonardo: Mira a raph sonrojado mientras este se recuesta sobre el - Tócame - le exige al otro.

Raphael: Usa sus manos para acariciar el miembro con una y la otra las tetillas - ¿Mejor? - recibe un asentimiento y continua haciendo sus embestidas.

Leonardo: Toma las manos de raph - Me voy a correr.. - dijo bajo pero audible.

Raphael: Le besa en los labios - Yo también.. colo un poco - dijo aumentando la intensidad.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas fuertes y los dos se corren, leo aprieta sus piernas alrededor de las fuertes caderas de raph, no dejándolo salir de el, raph en el interior cálido de leo y este en los plastrones de ambos, las respiraciones rápidas mientras disfrutan de las últimas sensaciones, raph continua embistiendo a leo.

Raphael: Besa a leo - ¿Te gusto? - algo preocupado.

Leonardo: Abraza mas a raph - Si.. estuvo mejor que las otras veces - dice, besa a raph - ¿Puedes salir de mi? - le pregunta.

La tortuga de rojo sale con cuidado de su compañero, se acuesta a su lado para continuar este contacto, los dos se miran a los ojos un momento..

\- Mientras en la guarida -

El viejo sensei cuida a su adorable nieto como lo hizo con sus 4 tortuguitas, su mirada se posa en la tortuga de naranja que traía algo para su sobrino, era la comida del bebe, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación, el niño llega rápido con su tío.

Michelangelo: Algo nervioso - ¿Raph y leo se tardaran, sensei? - pregunta a su padre.

Sensei aplinter: Asiente por cuanta razon tiene su hijo menor - Si, tienes razón michelangelo, ya sean tardado mucho y el pequeño raphanardo tendrá hambre pronto - dijo.

Donatello: Se sienta a lado de makey y le da un beso - Continuando, es muy probable que estén metiéndose en problemas - dijo mientras tecleaba.

Raphanardo: Enojado - ¡Haaa! - grita a su tío donnie.

Michelangelo: Mira al bebe - ¿En que clase de problemas? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Toma un envase de jugo - Solo espera y es algo de que raph se queja mucho.. - dijo mirando a su sobrino.

Sensei splinter: Mira al bebe - Ya entiendo.. - se ríe un poco - Debemos dejarlos que hagan lo que quieran.. son esposos al fin y al cabo - dijo tomando de su te para tomar la comida de su nieto, el niño camina hasta el - Y tu, se un buen niño mientras abuelo te da de comer - sonríe.

Su nieto responde con una sonrisa mientras come, sus tíos le miran feliz mientras se preguntan cuanto durara esta paz y en donde mierdas están sus padres...

\- En el escondite -

La ropa de ellos por todos lados, los sonidos húmedos y los gemidos llenaban la habitación con las voces de las dos tortugas, la tortuga de azul sobre el de rojo mientras subía y baja por el miembro de este quien no dejaba de ver las acciones de su compañero; se asegura que el miembro de leo tenga la misma atención y le ayuda haciendo embestidas aun cuando leo estuviera encima de el.

Raphael: Pone su otra mano en su pecho buscando las tetillas - Ya estas a punto de correrte.. - dijo pellizcando mientras estos rebotaban por la acción continua de la tortuga.

Leonardo: Pone sus manos en el centro del plastron de raph - Solo la 6 vez en este día.. aun me debes ser tu el de abajo.. - dijo unas manos en sus caderas lo levantan - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se abre mas las piernas - Dándote un turno antes de irnos - dijo mientras su cola se movía para dar espacio al miembro de leo - Vamos, no tengo todo el día.. - dijo.

La tortuga de azul, mete su miembro de uno en la entrada de su compañero, quien da una mueca entre placer y dolor, que sabe que resiste le da un beso de disculpa, comienza primero lento, después moderado y por ultimo intensas embestidas... se corre en raph al estar tan cargado, raph no se logra correr como esperaba; leo se levanta saliendo con cuidado de raph y se le sienta en su miembro palpitante de necesidad.

La tortuga de azul continua atendiendo a su compañero, quien reanudo sus embestidas hacia el lo volcó a su caparazón e siguió embistiendo, hasta correrse en su interior, los dos estaban cansados pero ya estaban mucho tiempo fuera de la guarida e raphanardo ya podía estar haciendo un berrinche por su comida, se limpian los restos de semen o raph, leo mete su cola entre sus nalgas; se visten e se dirigen a la guarida.

\- Fin del lemon -

Al llegar a la guarida los dos se encuentran a un molesto bebe, su padre de lo mas tranquilo, sus hermanos mirándolos sospechosos a los dos como si buscaran algo con que incriminarlos, el sensei se para frente a ellos y les tiende al pequeño no muy feliz, leo lo carga y le agradece por los cuidados a su bebe; el sensei habla mas tarde con ellos sobre que pueden salir mas por se merecido ¨tiempo a solas¨, el les cuidara a su bebe.

Los días continuaron a si unas 3 veces a la semana los dos iban por el tiempo a solas que necesitaban, aunque el único que no estaba muy feliz era raphanardo por que su padre pasaba mas tiempo con su madre, pero los besos de su madre le calmaban y volvía a ser como que no paso nada.

Una mañana cuando leo estaba en el baño como todos los días con raphanardo, piensa un momento y como puede se hace una prueba de embarazo de antemano por seguridad, raph se corría dentro de el muchas veces en su tiempo a solas, baña a su bebe mientras que la prueba se hace.. se lo deja a raph quien despertó y se baña, secándose se acuerda y mira la prueba...

Leonardo: Deja caer la toalla - ¿Que?... - sin creer lo que ve, mira la prueba otra vez..

El grito con el nombre de su compañero llega no solo a este, sino a los demás habitantes del lugar, el recién nombrado llega al baño con hijo en brazos quien con una mirada de ¨te lo advertí¨, la mirada asesina de la tortuga de azul hacia el de rojo cambia a miedo y luego... a cariño, se acaricia su vientre... estaba embarazado otra vez.

Michelangelo: Viendo todo - ¿Por que tanto escándalo? - bosteza y ve a su hermano de azul con una mano en su vientre - Wow, leo esta embarazado.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mira a su hijo embarazado de naranja - ¿Ninguno de los dos se aguantaría pasar mucho sin el otro? - dijo mirando calmado a los dos padres ahora secundarios - No se puede corregir el rió, sino seguir su corriente - dijo con una de sus fabulas japonesas.

Michelangelo: Cruzado de brazos - Y usted es su alcahueta.. - dijo golpeando al sensei donde le duele.

Donatello: Mira a los dos - Para eso existen los condones... ya que no importa - dijo mirando a makey y sensei - Yo llevo mucho tiempo advirtiéndoles sobre esto - dijo señalando y suspira - Ahora toca saber de cuantos días o semanas esta, voy al laboratorio a preparar las maquinas.. - dijo.

CONTINUARA...

\----------------------------------


	10. Capitulo 10: Embarazo #2 y raphanardo e raphael celosos..

Agridulce.. así es como la pareja se sentía al enterarse de otro bebe encamino la tortuga fue felicitado por sus hermanos e padre, pero tanto fue la sorpresa que se daban un espacio entre ellos mas grandes en la cama, aunque leo lo haya aceptado poco a poco con cada día a su nuevo bebe, raph es el que esta como cuando le dijo la primera vez, el de azul se acordaba perfectamente..

\- Flashback -

Leo estaba sintiéndose mareado, muy mareado decía por que no ha desayunado, la tortuga de morado e de naranja al igual que su padre estaban preocupados, mas aun su compañero quien se echaba la culpa por esto. Aun no encontraron una respuesta para este caso, por lo cual mantenían un ojo sobre la tortuga de azul, los días pasaron al igual que las semanas, hasta cumplir 2 meses..

Leo despertó de su lado del nido que compartía con sus hermanos, se sienta y ve dormir a sus dos hermanitos, mira mas cerca donde su ron-cante compañero, mira hacia abajo sin pensar lo que encontraría en su estomago.. estaba un poco inchado se levanta y va hacia el baño, cuidando no despertar a nadie.

Cierra la puerta y se mira en el espejo, estaba inchado, pone una mano en esa área, no estaba caliento o frió, su temperatura era normal, siente un movimiento muy lento e una punzada fuerte lo hace perder el aliento y se recuesta en la pared, cae a sus rodillas y busca relajarse con unas cuantas respiraciones.

Leonardo: Mira al espejo - ¿Acaso... puede ser? - se pregunta y mira a su pequeño vientre - ¿Estoy embarazado? - dijo.

Se queda unos minutos preguntándose si es cierto lo que le pasa, se levanta cuando la fuerte punzada se esfuma como llego, sale y va a la cocina come un poco esperando a sus hermanos, siente unas manos envolviéndolo para unirlo con un cuerpo cálido. Mira los brazos e reconoce a su compañero, recuerda lo que piensa y hace que lo suelte un poco.

Raphael: Lo besa en su frente - ¿Por que no te quedaste en cama? - pregunta - Me hiciste falta - dijo besando sus labios.

Leonardo: Lo besa - Estaba en el baño.. no fue gran cosa - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Viendo la escena - Como la canción... - camina en silencio para seguir viendo la escena desde un lugar seguro, voltea y ve a sus otros dos hijos.

Donatello: Mira hacia la pareja - Hola sensei - dijo.

Michelangelo: Hace lo mismo - Hola sensei, ¿disfruta de la vista? - le pregunta.

Pero después ven a leo en brazos de raph, se había desmayado y fue llevado al salón de las agujas, el genio reviso a su hermano todo los exámenes posibles, pero estos decían que estaba bien, no sabia que estaba mal y eso enojaba al de rojo. Leo despierta lentamente con algo de ayuda se sienta, ve a sus dos hermanos e padre, raph estaba ayudando a sentarse, sonríe.

Leonardo: Mira a cada uno - Creo que se lo que tengo.. - mira a donatello - ¿Puedes hacerme un examen mas sin cuestionarme? - pregunta a su hermano.

Donatello: Asiente - Claro.. - dijo a su hermano.

Raphael: Preocupado por su leo - ¿Leo, que tienes? - le besa.

Leonardo: Un poco nervioso - Hay que esperar estos resultados... - dijo suspirando - ¿Listo, donnie? - pregunta a su hermano.

Su hermano mas alto le ayuda a caminar al laboratorio, este sigue las indicaciones de su hermano y le cuenta lo que puede ser, estaban a solas para no asustar a su familia, el genio no cree lo que escucha pero obedece a su líder, no puede hacer otra cosa que aclarar las dudas de el y de su familia..

\- Unas 2 horas después -

La familia se reúne en la cocina, donatello iba a mencionar los resultados, raph y leo tomados de las manos esperaron a su hermano, su sensei toma una taza de te y michelangelo come por los nervios de la situación, su hermano de lentes muestra un papel explicando algunas cosas a todos.

Donatello: Aclarándose la voz - Bueno, los resultados son.. - comenzó - Felicidades, leo y raph, serán padres.. - dijo.

Leo estaba sumamente feliz por las noticias y cuando voltea a ver a raph... hem, bueno este aun lo procesaba, su expresión de que mierdas y se levanta e sale de la guarida, la tortuga de azul lo iba a seguir pero la cola de su padre le detiene.

Solo puede mirar a su compañero irse, e este tipo de trato por parte de raph hacia el se siguió viendo como si tratara de evitarlo, no dormía con el, o pasaba tiempo en general con el..

Una noche estaba durmiendo en su lado del nido, una mano conocida pasa acariciando su ya pequeño pero notable vientre, un beso en su frente, abre los ojos y se sienta mirando a su compañero.

Leonardo: Serio mira a raph - ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunta algo molesto.

Raphael: Le besa y acaricia su vientre - Me hago responsable.. eso hago, perdóname por mi comportamiento - dijo agachando la cabeza - Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.. un hijo, lo que siempre quisimos... y ahora esta creciendo en tu interior como los dos quisimos - le besa una mano en el vientre de leo.

Leonardo: Suspira aliviado pone una mano con la de raph - Si.. te perdono - lo abraza - Vamos a dormir.. los 2 estamos felices o bueno, los 3 - dijo riendo un poco.

La pareja vuelve a dormir juntos, desde ese día raph no ha dejado a leo solo en cada etapa del embarazo, atendiendo sus caprichos, dándole mimos, no dejando le hacer entrenamiento intenso y sobre todo darle amor, que era lo mas que pedía el de azul.

\- Fin del flashback -

La tortuga de azul despierta y ve a su compañero a su lado jugando con su hijo, quien intenta llegar a el y jugar, raph le detiene y mira a leo, lo suelta para que su hijo le abrace y juegue con su madre, raph se sienta y le besa su frente a el y a su hijo, leo sonrió.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Sabes que soy un idiota, y que tomo mucho tiempo de procesar.. - dijo la cara de leo - Jeje, no realmente la primera vez si fue de esa forma pero.. te tengo una sorpresa - dijo y busca debajo de la cama.

Saca un pequeño paquete, la tortuga de azul le abre eran unos chocolates, su bebe de pasado y aparte celoso toma unos cuantos y se los come, raph lo jala de su madre y deja que leo pruebe mientras le sostiene.

Raphanardo: Llorando - Maaa, maaaaa - decía el pequeño quien en brazos de su padre no llegaba con su madre.

Leonardo: Come un chocolate y le da otro a su bebe - Aquí tienes, raph suéltalo - dijo a su compañero.

Raphael: Deja a su hijo en la cama - Son de tu mama - hace señas al chocolate y luego a leo - No dejes que se los coma todos.. - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo: Le da uno en la mano de raph - Come celoso - mira a su bebe - Los dos son celosos - dijo mientras mostraba su ahora creciente vientre - Un poco de competencia con tu hermano o padre no esta tan mal.. - se acaricia con una mano.

Raphanardo: Mira a su madre y luego su vientre - ¿Nina? - pregunta señalando.

Raphael: Sonrió y asiente - Si, otouto o one-chan - dijo en respuesta a la pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo acomoda en su pecho - Mami, esta esperando a otro bebe, como lo es raphanardo - dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo, y resaltando otro bebe e como raphanardo - No estas molesto, ¿verdad? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Toma una de sus tortugas de peluches - ¡Aaaaaa! - se la pone en su boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas - Ta no.. ta no - dijo mientras mordía el pobre animal de felpa.

Raphael: Ve ese típica señal de frustración - Te acostumbraras y en poco tiempo jugaras con tu hermano o hermana - dijo y su rostro se vuelve amargado - Acuestas del tiempo a solas que pude tener con tu madre.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo atrae hacia el por su bandana - Tu sabes que el no entiende de eso.. - dijo mirando a su bebe - ¿Quieres darle un abrazo a mami? - le pregunta.

La tortuguita mira a su madre y al parecer con algo de pena va hasta leo y le abraza, raph le abraza con cuidado de no aplastar al mas pequeño de los dos, leo se pone su bandana y los deja para ir a hacer su rutina. El día continua tranquilo para todos, incluso para la reportera que los vino a visitar con el camarografo, la noticia les sorprendió pero dieron sus mas sinceras felicidades..

La familia se entera de una sorpresa mas mellizos... makey tendrá mellizos, buscando en el ultra sonido se pudo ver claramente, uno es un poco pequeño que el otro pero estaban creciendo bien, pero ver sus géneros es lo mas difícil con estos reptiles mas pequeños.. el primero raphanardo.

\- Flashback -

Leo estaba en el 7 mes, estaban haciendo su chequeo de rutina e iban averiguar que sexo era el bebe, todo bien se dejo revisar y a la hora de decir el sexo.. desaparece de la pantalla... se ocultaba tanto que leo parecía no estar esperando, pero nadie se rindió e intentaron de todo, dulces comida favorita, hasta raph le hizo el delicioso pero nada que se dejo ver el desgraciado..

Donatello: Mueve el aparato - Este niño es necio.. - dijo buscando aun pero recibe un golpe en su hombro - Lo siento, raph pero es la verdad - dijo.

Michelangelo: Le da unos dulces a leo - Y si solo lo dejamos a la suerte - mira a su hermano - ¿cierto leo? -pregunta al líder.

Leonardo: Asiente a la idea de makey - Makey tiene razón, dejemos lo a la suerte - dijo sentándose.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Lo importante es que esta sano y eso es toda la felicidad que podamos agradecer - dijo sabio.

Raphael: Gira los ojos - ¿Le dejamos que le ponga nombre al bebe? - pregunta en burla.

La tortuga de naranja con una sonrisa iba a decir algo cuando un zapato colo hasta la cara de raph, y leo negó, no viviría con el odio de su hijo o hija por el nombre de su bromista hermanito y mas cuando seria apoyado por su padre de bandana carmesí, hasta la idea de la venganza paso por la mente de leo de como el bebe con ayuda de raph lo haría..

\- Fin del flashback -

Y justamente el que parece menos emocionado era el que miraba siempre a la pansa de su madre, raph ya acepto que estaba jodido en muchas formas pero el enano hijo suyo le daba a los celos, provocando mas celos a su padre y su madre tratando que ninguno se mate mientras esta embarazado por segunda vez.. recibe un poco de ayuda de sensei, donnie, makey, april e hasta vern.

CONTINUARA...

\-------------------------------


	11. Capitulo 11: Adaptarse, nacimiento y ropa nueva..

La tortuga de naranja estaba algo cansado y apenas despertó de su siesta, estaba sentado ahora en el sofá con su sobrino esperando a su hermano de azul, su cariñoso sobrino jugando con sus primos, que lindo era ya estaba mas grande con 9 meses; su vientre estaba grande ya faltaba poco y su hermano mayor le estuvo instruyendo en como cuidar a un bebe. Su hermano de azul llega con una pizza que en ves de queso chocolate y crema batida con gomitas para los dos, el goloso de su sobrino come una porción de su madre.

Leonardo: Pone su mano en el vientre de su hermano - Están despiertos los dos.. - dijo acariciando sintiendo las patadas - ¿Como le vas a poner? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonríe - Es secreto.. - dijo come mas de su pizza.

Leonardo: Le da a su bebe - Pero yo te dije como se iba a llamar.. - hace un contra ataque.

Michelangelo: Lo mira serio - Pero le cambiaste el nombre después.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Se sienta en su sillón - Ustedes dos dejen de pelearse, eso les cae mal a los niños... - ve a raphanardo metiéndose una gran porción - ¿Saben en donde esta donatello y raphael? - pregunta.

Leonardo y Michelangelo: Algo molestos - En la cueva de machos - dijeron los dos.

Sensei splinter: Les mira algo curioso - ¿Puedo saber que paso? - pregunta a los dos embarazados.

Leonardo y Michelangelo: Miran a su sensei - Querían que nos pusiéramos mas ropa - dijeron los dos.

Leonardo: Se sienta a raphanardo en las piernas - Si estamos bien así.. - dijo, el usaba su falda de samurai y su collar de palitos, e makey con sus pantalones de surfista y su chaqueta - No estamos mostrando algo impropio - dijo con elegancia.

Michelangelo: Con toda su elegancia del mundo - ¿Y ellos?, no se visten como para corta les a lo dos el coso - dijo un poco molesto, su expresión cambia - Hay, ya yai, llamen a donnie - dijo con cierto dolor.

La tortuga de azul deja a su bebe en brazos del sensei y ayuda a su hermano al laboratorio, el sensei splinter con nieto en brazos a buscar al de morado padre de los gemelos, leo con su experiencia deja que el otro se acomode para su entrega especial. Revisa que tan dilatado esta, mmm, solo comienza no están grave como pensó el que estuviera su hermano de naranja, le hace cariñitos.

Leonardo: Acaricia los costados de su hemano - Ya, se que duele pero solo comienza makey deja el drama - dijo.

Michelangelo: Vuelve a como estaba antes - No me digassss, pero no te dolió que te abriera el culo - dijo siseando de vez en vez - Yo estoy pariendo a 2, leo, a 2 - gruñe pero no tan dramático como antes.

Leonardo: Se acerca a su oreja - Y si hubiera sido otra cosa yo paro a 3 - leda unas palmaditas en su mejilla - Sobrevivirás y tus bebes también, menos tu ano.. - dijo caminando a buscar a su padre y su bebe.

Con el sensei splinter, toca la puerta hasta que le abren, con su cola arrastra al de lentes hasta el laboratorio donde sale la tortuga de azul con 3 meses de embarazo, el viejo sensei le da a su bebe a su madre y mete al de lentes con su vaca y becerros. Va a su plataforma a meditar para la llegada de sus otros 2 nietos, la tortuga de azul se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y sienta a su bebe en la mesa, en eso llega raph y se sienta frente a el.

Leonardo: Jugando con su bebe - ¿Que quieres? - dijo serio y lo mira.

Raphael: Sonrió cuando raphanardo lo ve - ¿Que cuentas enano?, y nada, solo quiero pasar un rato con ustedes 3 - dijo y le hace cosquillas a su hijo.

Leonardo: Suelta una pequeña risa - Pues nosotros queremos pasarlo contigo, hasta que nazcan nuestros sobrinos - escucha los gritos de makey - O hasta que makey mate a donnie - dijo.

Raphanardo: Acaricia los pectorales de su padre - Pa.. pa papa - dijo jala la bandana de este.

Leonardo: Se levanta y busca algo sabroso, una taza llena fresas en refrigerador - Esto era de makey pero no lo necesitara ya - dijo comiéndoselas.

La tortuga de rojo mira hacia el laboratorio y come unas fresas con su compañero, su hijo se lleva algunas para el solo a escondidas de los dos adultos..

\- En el laboratorio -

La tortuga de naranja estaba molesto al ver al de morado, este intenta revisar a su compañero, hasta que el de naranja se asusta y vuelve a estar enojado, eran las contracciones algo fuertes, comenzarían con las cosas y si, makey estaba completamente listo.

Donatello: Se lava bien las manos, y se las seca - Lamento lo que te dije en la noche - dijo queriendo arreglar las cosas y se asoma - ¡Leeeooo! - grita a su hermano.

La tortuga mencionada entra y se va a lavar las manos, como eran dos necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para recibir a los niños, esto se fue practicando en muchas situaciones diferentes, incluso raph se animo a ayudar por si lo necesitan.

Leonardo: Se pone entre las piernas de makey - Bien makey, ahora hazlo - dijo saliendo y dándole espacio - Vamos makey instintos o corazón, tu puedes - dijo sentándose a unos 2 pasos de makey.

Donatello: Se iba a meter el pero leo lo jala para que se siente a su lado - Esto no era parte del plan - dijo.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - Si las cosas se iban a la verga, pero el puede, yo pude hacerlo solo - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Gruñe - Por que nos mandaste con raph - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Y ustedes tenían que partirlo la madre a destructor, buena declaración - dijo.

La tortuga deja de hablar cuando el otro comienza a pujar como puede, unos 5 minutos uno se asoma y sale suavemente, el grito del bebe se escucha y se silencia en los brazos de su padre, donnie lo deja arriba de makey y este lo abraza un poco mas cansado, corta el cordón y comienzan otra contracción. Y vuelve a comenzar el proceso, de tener a otro, la tortuga de naranja mira su hermano de azul, que veía de lo mas normal y daba unos ánimos algo cariñosos al otro; el se posiciona entre las piernas del otro para mirar e extiende las manos justo a tiempo.

Leonardo: Lo atrapa y lo pone con makey - Ya mi hermanito, tus dos bebes están contigo y están felices de verte - dijo para sacar la placenta de entre las piernas lo pone en otro lugar, e luego lavarse las manos.

Sale sonriendo a su hermano y este le mira algo feliz, su mirada muestra lo que no pede decir en estos momentos, su mirada vuelve a sus 2 bebes que se quejan mientras donnie revisa al otro mas pequeño..

Donatello: Asiente mientras le corta el cordón al mas pequeño - Lo hiciste bien makey - le besa en la boca y mira a sus hijos - Son bonitos - ayuda a sentarse a makey.

Michelangelo: Asiente, sus dos bebes ya comienzan a comer - Donatellangel donatello para el mayor y michetello michelangelo para el menor - dijo acurrucándose con sus bebes.

Unos minutos los 3 se duermen, donatello sale y ve a los dos humanos con regalos para los dos niños, sin mencionar a su hermano de rojo e sensei esperando a verlos a los 3, ya estaba cerca el día de la mutación, regresa a limpiar a makey y contarle quienes vinieron a verle.

La familia no puede estar mas feliz por la otra pareja, su sensei estuvo orgulloso como cuando vio a su primer nieto, el primer nieto viendo a sus primos, mira a leo e raph con cara de reembolso, leo niega y raph vieno a sus sobrinos, dos minis-makeys para que lo molesten; la tía april y el tío vernon que ternurita como lo fue raphanardo..

\- Unos 2 meses después -

Los dos bebes estaban mas que dormidos en una cesta, makey estaba algo cansado pero estaba feliz por tenerlos, ya se comenzó a adaptar para darles de comer, cambiar y hasta bañarlos, ve a leonardo entrando y dejando algo, o bueno raphanardo que tiene que soltar el paquete, y se lo da en la mano a makey..

Michelangelo: Curioso - Es el ¨encargo¨ - pregunta.

Leonardo: Le guiña un ojo - Es tu pedido ponte lo mientras puedas - dijo saliendo para su cuarto.

Con su propio encargos en manos, raphanardo espera por abrir el suyo..

\- Unos minutos después -

Los dos ¨hombres¨, estaban vestidos con unas cosas que resaltaban la personalidad de cada uno, donatello, pantalones largos grises claros y una camisa algo elegante lila y unos cuantos gadgets por aquí y por allá junto con un nuevo bolso, unas botas de seguridad marrones. Raph unos pantalones militares negros y blancos, unas cuantas piezas de armadura en sus hombros y brazos al igual que sus piernas; los dos habían aceptado este trato, ropa nueva para ellos y ellos se ponen mas ropa, todo bajo la alegación de no causar un enamoramiento innecesario.

Los dos con sus bebes, ahora vestidos al salir se vieron y con una sonrisa caminan hasta la sala donde se encontraban el de rojo y morado, se paran y deja a sus bebes en un corral, bueno a raphanardo que usaba algo parecido a su padre solo que con un chaleco, y sus primos unos lindos hakamas para que vuelva a dormir en unas camas para ellos.

Leonardo: Se para a lado de makey - En 1.. 2.. 3.. - dijo haciendo con sus dedos.

Michelangelo y Leonardo: Haciendo pose algo atractiva - ¡Donnieee/Raaaph! - los llaman algo sexys en sus voces.

Donatello y raphael: Volteando, raph deja sus pesas y donnie de teclear - Que pasaaa... - se callan.

Makey, con unos pantalones por encima de sus rodillas de color negro y detalles blancos, unas panties naranjas, una parte de arriba de un traje de baño femenino con varios pedazos en tiras, para tapar un poco mas. Leo, estaba con algo que raph no se esperaba ver, unos pantalones largos y unas especies de mangas para sus brazos, uno largo y otro corto, bien, unas especies de sandalias, claro, un traje de baño enterizo que se volvían finos tramos que se conectaban en la parte de arriba y abajo, eso no se los esperaba aunque su pancita de 3 meses no se notaba tanto.

Los dos compañeros estaban en shock o excitados, corren para besarles pero recibieron la suela de sus zapatos que los mantenían en su lado, y la mirada de asco de sus pechugones compañeros, decididos en no hacer mas niños por el momento.

Raphael: Agarra a leo por el tobillo y lo sube un poco mas - Les íbamos a dar un beso - dijo pero el bulto entre sus piernas era obvio.

Donatello: Se separa y se acomoda sus lentes - Te ves realmente hermoso makey - dijo.

Michelangelo: Aun un poco disgustado - Gracias donnie, pero eso no te dará mi trasero - dijo.

Leonardo: Sin molestarse en tratar de liberarse del agarre de raph - Si un beso, inofensivo que después sera una cogida de 5 horas y termina con otro embarazo - dijo.

Raphael: Sonriendo pícaro - Pero les gusta así, ¿y hasta donde puede llegar la parte de ese traje? - dijo viendo por entre las piernas de leo buscando el alcance del traje apretado de leo - Busquen una chaqueta o algo para cubrirse, no vayan a matar al sensei - dijo.

El mencionado, estaba parado viendo todo el acto, sus ojos negros abiertos en sorpresa y.. simplemente cayo de espaldas, los primero en ir a ver fueron el de naranja y azul, luego los otros dos se agruparon a su alrededor, los de naranja y azul se arrodillaron a su alrededor.

Donatello: Escanea al sensei - ¿Siente algún calambre o molestia? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Toma su mano - Sensei no se muera - dijo.

Raphael: Viendo - Coño e la madre, les dije que se quitaran eso - dijo -( ¡Se murió la rata, hijos hijos hijos! )- su conciencia incluida estaba celebrando.

Leonardo: Mira el rostro de su sensei - Padre - dijo bajo.

Sensei splinter: Abre lentamente sus ojos - Estoy en los cielos - dijo viendo las pechugas grandes y su vista se enfoca mas en especial al que escanea y el que estaba cruzado de brazos - Aun sigo vivo hijos míos - ve a sus otros dos hijos, sus palabras algo aliviadas para los oidos de las pechugas pero un insulto a los machos.

Todos sueltan un suspiro, raph y sus planes echo añicos, y la risa malévola de su hijo al ver como ni el universo deja de joder a su padre, la vida regresa a la normalidad, los dos bebes gemelos mas contentos de la vida, y su primo mas cuidadoso hasta cuando juega.

Aunque no todo, los trajes de sus compañeros eran aun algo.. excitantes, en especial para los malos que al ver las pechugas... bueno donatello y raphael cuidan lo que es suyo, osea, nadie toca lo que es mio.. pero comienzan a asimilarlo, los niños les gusta el poder comer mas fácil en casi cualquier momento del día; al sensei le gustaba sus hijos de azul y naranaja eran letales y elegantes. Todo de lo mejor para la familia cada vez mas grande..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Quienes son los adorables?.. recuerdos..

Un año ahora tiene raphanardo y los niños de makey tienen 3 meses, leo estaba embarazado de 4 meses, mientras que el vientre de leo parece algo pequeño lo cierto es que estaba realmente sano en su interior, los niños aunque con notable diferencia parecen llevarse bien al querer jugar los unos con otros; lo cierto era mientras mas adorables mas atención tienen..

Mientras que las ¨mamas¨ hacen lo suyo con sus crías, los ¨padres¨ se mantienen en su rutina natural, hasta que es la noche y hacen un patrullaje como todos los días a la noche, de vez en cuando se llevan a sus compañeros e pequeños.

Raphael: Alzando pesas con raphanardo en su pecho - Ves, enano, cuando tengas mas edad harás de esto para estar fuerte - dijo, mientras el pequeño se ríe y aplaude, se para para imitar con sus brazos lo que hace su padre.

Donatello: Asiente - Y seguramente tendrá una hernia que le molestara por mucho tiempo - dijo mientras ve a sus cositas paliarse - No te pelees con tu hermano - dijo separando los en dos cunas - Solo tienen 3 meses - dijo.

Michelangelo: Se ríe un poco acomodando las cosas de los niños - Han vivido juntos desde que fueron concedidos y son juegos es diferente - dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo: Toma a su hijo - ¿Recuerdan cuando jugábamos? - pregunta mientras sienta a su bebe e su regazo y este comienza a jugar con su pancita.

Los otros se sonríen al recordar esos tiempos, en especial el sensei que ve un programa a lado de su hijo e nieto mayor..

\- Flashback de hace tiempo -

Los 4 se despiertan y apenas hacen sus deberes e cuando el sensei se va, unos minutos y ellos se lanzan a jugar con lo que puede o tienen al alcance, como las cubetas o los viejos juguetes, aunque aveces se entretienen con casi nada; su época de inocencia extrema de 5 años.. antes de terminar cogiendo a cada rato.

Los 4 hermanos acomodan una pequeña parte de la sala para jugar, raph estaba listo mientras makey le prepara para la batalla, leo estaba igual o bueno sin tanto porque en realidad no esperaba jugar a esto con sus hermanos.

Raphael: Hace gala de sus músculos cuando se quita el chaleco - Leo solo esta asustado, no me puede ganar - dijo.

Leonardo: Leyendo un libro - Solo los ayude es estúpido y no harán que juegue a eso.. - dijo en lo suyo.

Michelangelo: A lado de donnie - ¡Leo es un gallina! - dijo haciendo burlas.

Donatello: Curioso - en realidad leo es una mama gallina.. - dijo al oído de makey haciendo que este se ria.

Leonardo: Se sonroja cuando escucha eso - Ustedes 2 son unos... - le tiran un trapo - Raph, detente - dijo.

Raphael: Lo empuja contra la pared - Eres un cobarde.. - dijo golpeando su puño en la pared con fuerza.

Leonardo: Le pone las manos en los hombros - Raph, no, no quiero jugar a esto - dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Raph lo toma de los hombros y lo tira a su caparazón, para luego el ponerse en el estomago de leo, seguido de makey y ultimo donnie pero son derribados por raph puestos abajo hasta que leo quita del lugar a raph, una pila de tortugas que luchan por estar arriba , la tortuga que llegue a estar mas tiempo arriba gana, hasta que llega el sensei splinter con las cosas para la cena y 4 tortugas durmiendo en una pila, los acomoda mejor para que ninguno aplaste al otro..

\- Fin del flashback -

El sensei splinter asiente quitándose disimuladamente unas lagrimas de sus peludas mejillas, mientras los chicos se ríen al recordarse sobre las mil y un veces de sus juegos, este era el que mas jugaban aun de grandes pero con su sentido de... solo para papa y mama.

Michelangelo: Con sus dos bebes - Y cuando leo y raph se casaron... - se ríe.

Sensei splinter: Mira a los 4 - ¡¿Que?! - pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente con un biberón y toma al mas pequeño - Si, leo y raph ¨se casaron¨ de niños - dijo.

\- Flashback -

Los 4 niños de 8 años estaban preparando a la ¨novia¨ para este gran día, mientras le ponen un mantel que siempre se trata de mantener blanco en la cabeza, unas flores de origami de revistas viejas de colores y una falda larga blanca. Makey prepara todo, y escolta a la novia, que no estaba muy segura de continuar con la ceremonia por miedo a no gustarle al novio; solo cuando vio al novio se sintió con valor para caminar hasta su lado.

La ¨novia¨ no era la única con miedo también el novio que estaba aterrado por la novia en el altar, todo termino con el si de ambos, y un forzoso beso para dar comienzo a la vida de la pareja, haciendo todas las cosas cotidianas de los dos juntos y termina con la noche de bodas... que era pena ajena para los dos que hacen de pareja.. todo termino con el divorcio la mañana siguiente...

\- Fin del flashback -

El sensei se caga literalmente de risa mientras que la pareja que de todas formas termino cansándose, mientras los otros dos se ríen de ellos, el hijo de 1 año de ambos no da mucha ayuda de lo que contaron era en verdad gracioso. Leo siente a su bebe en el interior moverse, toma la mano de raph para que sienta al segundo en su interior su mas pequeño, infla sus mejillas celoso.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Que chiquito tan celoso de su hermano.. - dijo besándolo.

Michelangelo: Asiente, y le da de comer a sus dos bebes - Creo que es de familia leo - viendo la caras de los celopatas de los papas.

Los niños dejan de comer y gruñen a su padre de lentes para cuando se ven los dos uno frente al otro gruñirse mas feo, makey los pone a comer para evitar cosas peores cuando donnie gruñe mas fuerte a los dos niños tranquilos y makey le pega una cachetada.

Mientras con leo y raph viendo celoso a si hijo mayor, su niño estaba mas concentrado en su hermano adentro de su madre como si fuera un cachorro moviendo su cola y gruñendo a raph como si fuera un adulto.

Raphanardo: Se sube al regazo de leo y le da una cachetada a raph - A mami, ño se guñe - dijo.

Todos viendo preocupados por la reacción de raph, pero este solo lo toma en sus brazos y juega con el un poco brusco pero responsable cuando lo tiene de cabeza por sus pies o lo lanza e atrapa justo a tiempo, leo se lo quita antes de que pase algo que el de rojo lamentara.

Leonardo: Lo mece - Me lo vas a matar si le sigues dando a si - dijo.

Raphael: Se levanta de hombros - Si tiene para gruñir me así esta grande para hacer algo así - dijo.

Raphanardo: Gruñe mas feo - ¡Pendeooo! - le grita.

Los niños toman una siesta y dejan a las mamas hacer la cena e ordenar la casa o guarida en su caso, los únicos que maduraron son ellos y los otros dos son unos puercos dejando todo como el mismísimo pantano, los dos se quedan mirando a sus compañeros como perros regañados, mientras el sensei cuida de los niños que duermen.

La cena de unos deliciosos onigiris de verduras y pescado e vino con un postre cortesía el patrullaje de raph y donnie, pizza, y siendo la primera para raphanardo no querían que fueran algo para ya sabedores del sabor, una rebanada en su plato y las miradas de espera de madre, padre, tíos e abuelo.

Raphanardo: Curioso - ¿Que e teto? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Le pone en sus manitos - Es una comida muy necesaria para los valientes guerreros - dijo.

Raphael: Hace gala de su músculos - Es algo te te da energía y te ayuda a ponerte grande - dijo.

Donatello: Usa su teléfono - En realidad, necesitaras hacer ejercicio para eso, pero es claro que te dará mas energía para hacerlo, en pocas palabras raph tiene algo de razón - dijo en tono científico.

Michelangelo: Tragando y con sus mellizos en brazos - La gloriosa y suculenta majar de los dioses del olimpo la mística pizza querido chibi-raph - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Prueba lo pequeño tal vez te guste... - dijo sabio.

El pequeño toma la rebanada en manos y lentamente se acerca la punta a su boca, da una mordida muy pequeña, mastica lentamente y traga, las miradas sobre el pasaron a segundo plano cuando se mete casi media rebanada de un solo mordisco, leo le quita las que tiene en las manos no fuera a ahogarse; no fue el único en quitar la comida cuando en un descuido los dos niños de makey se comen o intentan comerse la pizza de su madre.

Este día lleno de nostalgia y sorpresa para la familia, quien sabe si el nuevo miembro sera o se unirá a su hermano e primos para las travesuras, como esta con la sabrosa y legendaria pizza..

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------


	13. Capitulo 13: 5 mese de embarazo, y una sorpresa para los niños..

No se muestra tanto como lo fue su hermano mayor, pero casi no pesaba y solo se movía adentro de el como un pez, según donnie estaba algo pequeño pero se estaba formando bien en su consulta diaria con raph, solo que comiera mas de lo que come, tiene falta de apetito siempre preocupando a raph, makey, donnie y sensei splinter; los niños pueden sentir que algo estaba raro con su tío/madre.

Ahora mas que nunca donnie y raph van a los patrullajes con makey, leo se queda con los niños, dejando a los bebes de makey tomar de su leche para acostumbrar a su pequeño raphanardo, quien no le parece molestar, el sensei splinter esta cerca siempre para ayudar a su hijo de azu; estaba doblando la ropa de el, raph y su bebe.

Sensei splinter: Con unos onigiris para su hijo - Come un poco hijo les hará bien - dijo dejando el plato en la mesa del café.

Leonardo: Asiente pero no tiene hambre - Gracias padre, pero lo siento.. no tengo tanto apetito - dijo con los dos pequeños en brazos.

Donatellangel: Saca el pezón y se comienza a dormir.

Michetello: Dormido con el pezón en la boca.

Raphanardo: Viendo la tele - Mama, e tota - dijo cuando leo deja a los dos mas pequeños en las cunas.

Leo suspira cargando a su pequeño de 1 año, le besa la frente y deja que tome lo que queda, toma un onigiri y come, al fin bocado registrado con una foto que marca la hora, sabia rico pero no comió mas que unas mordidas hasta terminarlo un momento después.

Mientras vigila a los dos mas pequeños juega un rato con el suyo, que aunque un bebe muy inteligente por su hermano o hermana menor, deja unos besos en los cotados de leo moviendo su cola mientras leo acaricia su cabeza por ser un buen hermano mayor; no pueden decir que no se llevarían bien.

Leonardo: Se levanta y señala a los bebes - ¿Si se despiertan tus primos estoy en el dojo? - dijo y recibe un asentimiento, tomando sus dos katanas - Solo serán 15 minutos sensei - dijo a su padre.

Mientras que el de azul hace su pequeña practica el sensei mantiene un ojo en los dos pequeños con el joven de 1 año, en ese momento llega la reportera algo cansada al buscar trabajo, el sensei la recibe como siempre y le va a traer algo de beber, pronto el niño dice hola y vuelve a estar al pendiente de sus primos.

April: Mira a los dos bebes - ¿Donde esta leo? - le pregunta al niño mientras lo carga.

Sensei splinter: Le da un vaso de agua y señala al dojo - Esta entrenando.. - dijo.

April: Suspira - ¿Con raphanardo fue así? - le pregunta al abuelo ratón.

Sensei splinter: Asiente pero no muy feliz - Si, con el entrenaba pero comía mas de lo que come ahora - se sienta con su taza de te - Donatello dice que es normal.. pero esta bajo de peso y el bebe esta pequeño - dijo.

April: Asiente y mira al dojo - Bien.. se de algo que le puede gustar - se acerca caminando al dojo.

La tortuga de azul salta con las dos katanas con tanta rapidez que la reportera no cree que puede estar embarazado si puede hacer esto, ¡no pudo creer que tuviera 9 meses cuando los conoció a los 4!, se soma en el dojo acompañado del pequeño quien toca el piso fuerte antes de acercase a su madre que se detuvo.

Raphanardo: Señala - Se despertaron... - dijo jalando los pantalones de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente y baja de la plataforma con cuidado - Hola april, ¿como estas? - le pregunta.

April: Lo mira - Hola, te traje algo que encontré en la tienda - dijo sacando una caja de pokys - Splinter me dijo que no quieres comer - dijo regañando a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Carga a los dos gemelos - Si como.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Con el pequeño jugando con su cola - Cuando te conviene o amamantas - repuso.

Leonardo: Calma a los dos - Si me siguen maltratando.. - dijo ¨herido¨ por lo cierto.

Se escuchan los pasos y discusión en el tobogán, eran las otras tres tortugas que estaban no como siempre, los dos pequeños dejan de llorar y leo los deja para resolver este problema, los otros dos parecen regañar al de rojo.. esto era un problema cuando leo se acerca; el sensei splinter se queda con los niños pero listo si hay problemas.

Leonardo: Los hace alejarse un poco dejándolo a el en medio - ¿Me pueden decir que paso? - dijo calmado.

Raphael: Niega - No nada.. solo que - gruñe antes de irse a su cuarto dando un portazo al cerrar.

Leo mira a los otros dos y ellos le resumen lo que paso, suspirando va a la habitación de los dos, entra con cuidado y en silencio para ver a su compañero sentado en el borde de la cama, se para enfrente de el y se sienta en sus rodillas para ver los ojos amarillos del otro.

Leonardo: Pone sus manos encima de las de el - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Suspira y lo sienta en su regazo - Tu trabajo como líder es difícil.. - pone su mano en el vientre algo pequeño - Pero tengo que hacer o sino te vas a enfermar mas, ¿ya comiste? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Onigiri.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Desde el otro lado - Solo se comió 1 - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sonroja por esto - ¡Sensei a usted no le gusta que me ponga de ¨rebelde¨! - le recuerda y acuesta a raph - Descansa un momento, se que me dirás que paso cuando despiertes - dijo.

Luego sale cuando el otro se duerme, resuelve al salir el problema con los otros dos y entrega en manos a los dos bebes recién despiertos, se propuso atender a su bebe ahora y terminar con sus deberes antes de hacer el almuerzo; le daba pena con la mujer por la casa toda echa un chiquero pero los dos gemelos no pueden estar solos y mas con raphanardo de celoso. Un rato después termina de limpiar y ya tiene con ayuda de makey una cena decente, todos se sientan a comer junto con la invitada que agradeciendo la comida dejo unos cuantos dulces para cada uno de los niños.

Michelangelo: Alimentando a sus dos bebes - Gracias por cuidarlos leo.. - dijo algo cansado en el sofá.

Leonardo: Toma la mano de makey que era el ¨problema¨ - ¿Como esta tu mano? - le pregunta.

Michelangel: Asiente - Mejor, donnie dijo que solo es un poco de estiramiento de los tendones y que tomara un descanso - dijo a su hermano mayor, mueve su mano un poco.

Donatello: Saluda a leo - Leo, ¿puedes venir al laboratorio? - le pregunta a su hermano de bandana azul.

Leonardo: Asiente y se levanta - ¿Que vamos a hacer? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Escanea a leo - Solo un examen de rutina - dijo.

La tortuga azul sospecha un momento sobre por que esta ayuda a su examen de rutina, camina detrás de la tortuga de banadana morada, cuando dejo la sala el de rojo sale y entra en la habitación desocupada entre las de leo e raph con la de donnie e makey con una gran bolsa. Mientras a leo donnie le hacia ¨los exámenes de rutina¨ para ver como estaba el bebe, el embarazado nota que el otro estaba nervioso por algo así que lo deja pasar.

Donatello: Limpia la pancita de su hermano - ¿Comiste, te sabia bien? - le pregunta como estas eran para ver realmente si en algo funciona la medicina que leo toma.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, onigiri me comí uno pero solo eso - dijo - ¿donnie, por que no tengo hambre como con raphanardo? - pregunta.

Donatello: Suspira - Leo, los embarazos son diferentes, seguro el bebe no quiere tanto o tus medicinas hacen todo para nutrirlo - dijo su mas sincera explicación - Te has sentido bien todo el tiempo, eso es bueno.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente puedes de un momento - ¿Puedo hacer algo para que crezca un poco mas? - le dijo.

Donatello: Lo mira - Comer, eso puede ayudar - mira a fuera - Y es momento para que vengas a ver esto.. - dijo ayudando a bajarlo de la camilla.

Saliendo se encuentran con makey muy feliz, quien le pone una venda en sus ojos para que no viera nada mientras lo llevan a otro lugar, hablando muchas cosas diferentes para distraerlo, de pronto se detienen y le quitan la venda.

La habitación de makey paso a ser una para los niños quienes estaban en camas seguras que colgaban en cadenas con varios cuadros de las paredes y fotos de sus padres, juguetes en repisas junto con cuentos y uno que otro peluche con los niños, las camas eran pensadas para cuando estuvieran mas grandes. Raphael estaba en medio al pendiente de los niños y en especial de raphanardo que era muy curioso por como se mueve el suyo, lo carga y lleva a la tortuga de azul a una perfecta frente a las de los otros 3, de tonos blancos con algunos juguetes, entonces leo entendió la ¨discusión¨ fue para poder hacer este gran regalo para los niños; se mantuvo con una mirada neutral y se gira a sus hermanos ellos estaba preocupados por esto.

Leonardo: Parado frente a los otros tres - Saben que esto es muy lindo de su parte.. - los abraza a todos 3 como puede - Los quiero... a todos por igual.. - dijo.

Raphael: Suspira con el niño en brazos - Era hora.. - dijo.

Donatello: Asiente - Son muy seguros para ellos, tienen un sistema de comunicación con nuestras habitaciones, teléfonos y el laboratorio, lamparas solares un pequeño refrigerador para la leche materna y cambiador.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Toma un peluche - Los peluches con ayuda de april y otros hechos a manos, juguetes de todo tipos de edad e interactivos, para entretener o que aprendan, móviles de animalitos y libros de cuentos - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Todos deben descansar, mañana es otro día y los niños se acostumbran a estar mas despiertos en todo el día e noche - dijo serio pero feliz de este regalo para los niños y el que esta en camino.

Cuando era la hora de dormir los pequeños dejaron las habitaciones de sus padres para dormir en la suya propia..... 3 horas fueron las que se durmieron, gritando fuerte para que los lleven incluso raphanardo despertó a leo y raph; todavía tienen tiempo para enseñarles a dormir en sus propias camas..

Leonardo: A lado de raphanardo, siente algo en su interior - Raph.. - lo llama moviendo un poco al otro.

Raphael: Se sientan bostezando - ¿Dime que pasa? - le pregunta, mientras leo pone su mano en su vientre, un pequeño golpe en su palma - ¿Esta pateando? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Asiente y sonrió como raph, mas aun cuando el pequeño pone sus manitos en la pancita de su madre a lado de las de su padre - Ese es tu hermanito.. - dijo.

Raphael: - O hermanita.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Mira sorprendido a leo e raph - ¿Otoo, onetan? - dijo mientras bosteza.

Los tres se acuestan para descansar... pronto serian mas... se abrazan... el pequeño adentro de su madre entiende que era hora de dormir y busca un buen lugar para hacerlo, aunque le saca una que otra sonrisa cuando patea y da una que otra vuelta. Leo y raph felices aunque saben que apenas crezcan deben enséñales a defenderse con armas, ser fuertes.. los humanos son buenos pero como hay bien hay mal y puede ser algo horrible....

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------


	14. Capitulo 14: Nacimiento.. un nuevo miembro..

Leo se sintió mal en la madrugada, muy mal y todos se prepararon para lo que fuera que sucediera, raphanardo se queda con makey y los gemelos, sensei splinter, donatello y raphael se quedan con el embarazado, que estaba normal esperando la llegada, pero mas nervioso que con la de su primer bebe, ¿seria por que estaban en una situación estresante y peligrosa?. Con los perfectos 9 meses y en el laboratorio de donnie como lugar... aunque lo dejarían hacerlo solo, raph estaba a su lado siempre mientras donnie hace los demás preparativos para la llegada; april estaba al tanto de lo que pasa.

Raphael: Toma la mano de leo - ¿Como estas? - le pregunta a su manera.

Leonardo: Suelta un suspiro - Bien, el o ella no parecen querer salir... - dijo apretando su mano en puño por la contracción - Estaré bien.. - dijo.

Raphael: No muy seguro - ¿Quieres algo mas mi amor? - le da besitos cuando estaban completamente solos.

Leonardo: Lo mira sonrojado - Moras... - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente, une sus frentes antes de un ultimo beso y se levanta - Bien ya vuelvo - calmado.

Raph sale a buscar lo pedido, mientras un escurridizo pequeño entra al laboratorio, seguido de makey y los gemelos, los dos tienen ya 5 meses, el pequeño que entro se sube a la silla de lado de su madre.

Leonardo: Lo pone a su lado - Hola, estoy feliz de verte - dijo el mira su vientre - El pronto vendrá, no te preocupes.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Se sienta a lado de leo - Que bien.. se que duele.. mucho - dijo, se acomoda a sus curiosos bebes.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza - Mami.. -dijo.

La tortuga de azul lo abraza, en eso llega raph con lo pedido por el de azul, la tortuga de rojo estaba feliz por ver a sus dos seres unidos, si quitando a makey... bueno con el incluido y sus minis. En eso llega el sensei splinter, preocupado por leo y su nieto, como no pudo ayudar con raphanardo...

Donatello: Entra - Chicos, hay problemas, actividad del pie entre la quinta y a sexta de lair - dijo mirando sus pantallas.

Leonardo: Respira hondo - Vayan a detenerlos - dijo serio y seguro -( Con la ayuda de sensei me basta )- se dijo.

Raphael: Niega - No, yo me quedo - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¡Iras con makey y donnie, eres el segundo líder y es una orden mía, así que sin muchas quejas ve con ellos! - le dijo o regaña en su caso.

Michelangelo: Mira a los 3 niños - ¿Y los bebes? - pregunta y se gana el millón de dolares.

Sensei splinter: Decidido - Yo me encargo de leonardo y los niños, ustedes obedezcan a su líder - serio y sabio hablo, toma a los gemelos - Los niños son mas fáciles, hagan lo suyo - dijo.

Raphael: Mira a los ojos de leo - Bien, chicos, sus armas y vamos a ver que planean hacer los idiotas del pie - dijo con sus sais ya en sus fundas.

Los otros dos sin mas obedecen y van con su otro líder a donde estaban los problemas, la tortuga embarazado se siente mas tranquilo, el sensei se lleva a los gemelos y a la tortuga de un año, leo tiene todo solo para el y su bebe; mas tranquilo ahora deja que las contracciones se hagan cargo de bajarlo un poco, se quita lo que tiene puesto para estar mas cómodo.

\- Con makey, donnie y raph -

Los dos se apresuran a ir pero como era de día tratan de que nos lo vean, cuando llegaron entraron en silencio, solo para encontrarse... un intento del clan del pie... o lo que fuera lo que fuera no les estaba saliendo bien nada.... tanto que la policía llego y se los llevo.

Donatello: Mira a los otros dos - Bien, eso fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba, hay que regresar a casa - dijo.

Michelangelo: Aburrido - Llévame donnie, no quiero caminar.. - dijo subiendo al caparazón de su compañero.

Raphael: Corre - ¡Apúrense! - grita saliendo y corriendo buscando una alcantarilla.

Los otros dos le siguen el paso sin mostrar mas que preocupación por su otro hermano, el de rojo siente que leo estaba muy asustado..

\- Con el embarazado dando a luz -

Ya le faltaba poco pero tenia miedo, ahora si se rompió la fuente y el nido ya estaba echo, el sudor en su escamoso cuerpo, comienza a pujar un poco, ha estado así por unas horas pero estaba en aprietos, el pequeño no quiere salir, escucha mucho ruido de la entrada, eran sus hermanos.

Raph y donnie entran, la tortuga azul gruñe a los dos, salen jalados por el sensei con su cola.

Sensei splinter: Los suelta - ¿Cuando les digo que no entren es para que entren?, el quiere y necesita estar un poco en silencio - dijo lo mas bajo.

Donatello: Mira al sensei preocupado - ¡Pero sensei necesita ayuda! - dijo.

Michelangelo: Lo jala a sentarse - Deja de gritar los niños duermen y leo necesita calma - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Se sienta a cargar a rapanardo - El solo aceptara a alguien.. - dijo.

Raph se escabulle e entra al laboratorio, se acerca a leo y este suelta un suspiro, mientras deja que el otro se sienta a su lado y toma su mano.

Raphael: Le besa la frente - Ya llegue mi amor.. ¿te duele? - le pone la mano otra en su vientre.

Leonardo: Asiente, raph le limpia el sudor - Estoy bien... - siente unas grandes ganas, puja mas fuerte y siente que sale - ¡¿Ya salio?! - pregunta.

Raph ve al bebe entre las piernas de leo, lo toma con cuidado y le da el pequeño llorón a leo, le corta el cordón y espera a que la placenta sala para quitarla de entre las piernas de leo, limpiar a leo y cubrirlo con la manta.

Leonardo: Mantiene cerca a su bebe - Gracias por venir.. - dijo y lo mira algo cansado - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente pensando lo peor - No cierres los ojos, mi amor, te necesitamos - dijo tomando la cara de leo - No nos dejes - dijo colocándose en el pecho de leo.

Leonardo: Resopla - No me voy a morir... - dijo viendo a raph - Solo tráeme a raphanardo - dijo dando una caricia a la mejilla de raph cuando se sienta.

Raphael: Asiente - Bien, ya vuelvo, ¿Quieres a makey, donnie y sensei? - le pregunta antes de salir.

Leonardo: Sonríe sentándose a poner cerca de su pecho a su bebe - Si ellos también - dijo ocupado con el pequeño.

Mira un momento a su bebe, completamente solo, están pequeño... se parece mucho a el, tiene su cicatriz en su ojo como el, un pequeño samuai, trata de que coma pero no parece tener hambre, besa su frente como lo hizo con raphanardo, ve sus ojos de un color tan lindo de azul turquesa con un poco de amarillo. En eso entran el sensei splinter, donatello, michelangelo, los dos gemelos y su pequeño entra corriendo a abrazarlo, el le rodea con un brazo; raph entra lentamente y se sienta a lado de leo.

Sensei splinter: Orgulloso - Felicidades hijo mio - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una lagrima en su mejilla.

Donatello: Con donatelangel en brazos - Es muy lindo.. - le interrumpe su compañero.

Michelangelo: Con michetello - Y chiquito.. como lo fueron estos dos - dijo besa a sus bebes.

Raphanardo: Besa la mejilla de leo - Mami... - mira al bebe en brazos de leo - ¿Ete? - le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Raphael: Lo jala un poco a el - El es tu hermano.. - dijo sonriendo.

Michelangelo: Viendo esto Aww, el osito y el mini osito de peluche están sonriendo - dijo.

Raphael y raphanardo: Sisean como serpientes - No molestes/ o molete - dijeron.

Leonardo: Los mira - No hagan eso lo asustan - el pequeño se mete en su caparazón, lo trata de sacar extremidad por extremidad.

Raphael y raphanardo: Bajan la cabeza - Lo siento/o tiento - dijeron.

Michelangelo: Saltando feliz y haciendo reír a michetello - ¿Como se va a llamar? - pregunta, sentándose cerca de las piernas junto con donnie.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Mmm, se que el nombre que le pongan sera siempre feliz con ustedes dos - dijo.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Tienes un nombre? - le dijo.

Donatello: Lo mira arreglándose los lentes - ¿No pensaron en uno, cierto? - pregunta.

Raphael: Niega - No es eso, solo que raphanardo sale dela nada... - dijo.

Leonardo: Cuando al fin saca al pequeño - Leonphael.. leonardo - dijo.

Raphael: Ronronea fuerte - Otro leon a la familia - dijo con cariño.

Michelangelo y donatello se ríen, sentados uno de lado del otro con los niños en brazos, viendo a su hermano de rojo que era tan pocas veces amoroso, sus pequeños inquietos se comienzan a arrastrar; cada uno tuvo su momento para cargar y sostener al bebe. Todos se sorprenden, mientras el pequeño extendido en los brazos de leo conoce a su primos, quienes se dejaron en la manta sobre sus piernas para que se acercaran solos, ellos lo olfatearon e intentaron morderlo pero raphanardo les gruñe y olfatea a su hermano.

Leonardo: Lo ve bostezar - Sera para otro momento niños, se acaba de dormir - dijo suave - Mas tarde podrán verlo otra vez - dijo.

\- En la noche -

La reportera les vino a visitar junto con el camarografo, con unos regalos para el pequeño leon que no se ha separado de su madre, leonardo estaba en su habitación con sus dos bebes estaba de los mas al pendiente como lo tuvo con el mayor de los dos, raph se encarga sobre cuanto ruido puede haber mientras el pequeño duerme.

April: Entrando en silencio - Hola leo, hola pequeño y hola a ti amiguito - dijo al bebe durmiente - ¿Que tal dar a luz por segunda vez? - se sienta en la cama.

Leonardo: La mira - Me dolió igual que con raphanardo - dijo alza los hombros - Pero estamos bien.. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Raphanardo: Entre las piernas de leo - Otooto - dijo a la mujer cuando camina muy cerca y se sienta a solo centímetros del pequeño.

Leonardo: Lo separa un poco y le trata de dormir - Ya tienes sueño, vamos a dormir, tu hermanito ya esta dormido - dijo.

April: Sonríe - Te trajes unas cosas con vern para el bebe, ¿como se llama este amiguito? - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sienta - Leonphael leonardo - dijo cargándolo - ¿Esta aquí? - pregunta y recibe un asentimiento.

April: Señala a fuera - Raph no lo deja entrar a verte - dijo.

Leo solo estaba con sus pantalones busca el collar de bambu para no salir con las cosas afuera, el pequeño hermano mayor que estuvo ayudando a su mama le sigue a donde va, raph estaba bebiendo como lo esperaba leo, aunque al ver a raphanardo cambia a algo de jugo de cajitas; esto también lo hizo vernon como donatello.

La mujer y el hombre se despiden prometiendo venir en otro momento para ver a los niños, al ser muy tarde y cansados en este día fueron a dormir, solo que 4 en una cama sonaba mejor cuando uno de los que duerme no fuera un bebe pequeño... y con el mayor de los dos fue mas fácil que leo, raphanardo y leonphael dormir en la cama dejando a raph dormir en su hamaca.

La familia ha crecido mucho y muchas aventuras vienen a todos los miembros de esta, como el año que viene para estos...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	15. Capitulo 15: ¿Que paso antes de todo?...

Los dos se quedaron solos mientras su sensei lleva a sus hermanos menores a un entrenamiento especial, ahora los dos niños de 12 años deben quedarse en la guarida a la espera de ellos..

¿¿??: Mira al otro - Leonardo, quiero decirte algo.. - dijo disimulando el nerviosismo.

Leonardo: Mira al otro que le interrumpe su meditación - ¿Y tienes que decírmelo ahora cuando medito raphael? - pregunta.

Raphael: Gruñe un poco - Si, es importante - dijo mas nervioso ahora que nunca - ¿Te gusta.. alguien? - le pregunta sentándose en el nido.

Leonardo: Respira para disimular su nervios - Bueno.. no - miente - ¿Y a ti, te gusta alguien? - le pregunta al otro mirando a otro lado.

Raphael: Se pone rojo - No, que asco.. - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Leonardo: Se levanta y camina a la cocina - Tienes mucha razón.. - dijo.

Los dos no hablan mas hasta después de un rato, que era la hora de cenar pero el de rojo no se une a el o eso pensaba el de azul, cuando lo ve sentado comiendo algo de mala gana, usa sus palillos para darle un poco; este acepta lo ofrecido sin mucha lucha.

Raphael: Le extiende su sawindch - Come - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo ve curioso - ¿De donde lo sacaste? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira disgustado - Solo lo hice apurado.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo toma y da una mordida - Esta bueno.. gracias, raph - dijo.

Los dos comen en silencio, el uno al otro mirándose disimuladamente por algo tan obvio como aprender del otro, o algo mas.., terminan de comer y se van a pasar un rato a solas antes de dormir en donde usualmente lo hacen con sus hermanos.

Leo estaba durmiendo como si no estuviera con su hermano menor temperamental o bueno lo intenta.. que le hizo una pregunta algo vergonzosa, le dio de su emparedado y solo esta durmiendo con el en la casa a solas... siente sus mejillas calentarse de... vergüenza.

Leonardo: Abre sus ojos trata que su respiración no sea tan acelerada - ... - no dice nada cuando ve entre sus piernas -( No puede ser verdad.. justo ahora )- dijo viendo que no tiene necesidad de volver a bajar su miembro, suspira cerrando los ojos y usando lo que pensó la ultima vez para que regresara ¨a la normalidad¨.

Abre los ojos al escuchar un sonido que no era tan normal para ellos, se descubre un poco la cabeza para escuchar un poco mas... era raro..., se sienta en silencio y mira a su hermano de rojo pero se sonroja mas de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo...; el de rojo no parece darse cuenta que mientras el se masturba el de ojos azules le mira en shock..

El de ojos azules no puede evitar ver como el otro hace el movimiento con su mano en su miembro... siente palpitar su propio miembro por atención, estaba a punto de tocarse inconscientemente mirando a su hermano.. pero el fuerte gruñido del otro lo asusta y le aterra cuando algo blanco sale del miembro del otro; toma su manta y rápidamente se la pone encima para que no lo viera, su propio miembro estaba calmado.

\- Unos días después -

2 Larguísimos días de que leo esquivara a raph por lo sucedido en la noche... eso molesta al oji amarillo, quien no sabe que le paso a su hermano mayor de la noche a la mañana, y que aun no logra decirle la verdad.. sobre quien le gusta, pero eso se termina hoy.

Lo ve en el dojo meditando sin mucha prisa, se acerca a el pero no dice nada, le gustaba verlo tan concentrado... era hermoso con las velas alrededor... como en sus fantasías mas recientes.. siente un golpe en su caparazón contra el suelo, la espada frente a sus ojos; el de ojos azules se quita de encima para dejar sentar al otro.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - ¿¡Que haces leo!? - le grita.

Leonardo: Apenado - Lo siento raph - le extiende su mano.

El oji amarillo ve directo a los azules de leo, toma la mano y deja que el otro le ayude, estaba un poco mas grande que el otro con tan solo 12 años, ve el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del otro. Saca sus sais y se pone en posición, y el otro seguro se pone igual..

Los dos luchan, el de ojos color azul sin saber el por que del otro mientras este quiere demostrarle al de ojos azules su... verdadero sentir. Una lucha algo reñida entre los dos niños de 12 años, los dos estaban cansados.. el de azul se lanza al de rojo pero este bloquea el ataque con sus sais y le da una patada dejando al mas pequeño en su caparazón.

Leonardo: Se intenta sentar pero algo mas grande no le deja moverse - ¡Raphael!, ¡¿que haces bájate?! - le grita al mas grande.

Raphael: Le toma las manos entre las suyas - Te amo.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira confundido al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del otro - ¿¡Que dices!? - asustado.

Raphael: Se acerca y besa al otro suavemente, pero separándose rápido para no molestar al otro - Te amo, leonardo - se quita de encima de este.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Pero.. somos hermanos... - serio por la verdad - Y yo soy el mayor.. - dijo levantándose.

Raphael: Mira al suelo - Pero, yo te amo.. mas que un hermano... - dijo, no quiere llorar frente al otro pero siente como sus sentimientos se rompen por las palabras del otro.

Leonardo: Se mantiene serio - Lo siento raph, pero no estaré contigo porque eres mi hermano menor, somos familia y amor entre dos miembros de una familia de sangre, no se puede y si tengo que alejarme de ustedes lo haré para no ponerlos a salvo - dijo frió, pero sus propios sentimientos se rompen por sus crueles palabras.

Raphael: Lo mira - Gracias, pero no tienes que ser tu quien se vaya.. - dijo con odio en sus palabras.

Raphael mira a leo con lo que siempre a camuflado su amor por este, toma uno de sus sais y lo ataca, el otro se queda paralizado por lo que hizo el oji amarillo, siente sangre correr por su cara; el asustado por lo que hizo corre a las alcantarillas, dejándolo solo con su herida.

Cuando se hizo de noche en la ciudad, el de ojos amarillos regresa a la guarida con unas cuantas cosas, revistas de adultos, no tenia ganas de ver al otro.. se comienza a preocupar al dejarle solo... con la herida que le hizo... es el peor sentimiento que cuando leo dijo esas palabras, lo busca en la guarida... no esta en el dojo, sala, baño.. mira al cuarto compartido, estaba llorando...

Leonardo: No se da cuenta del otro - ¿¡Donde te habrás metido raph!? - grita llorando muy fuere, como nunca lo ha echo en mucho tiempo.

El otro se acerca, dolido por el de ojos azules, esto era lo peor que ha hecho, su hermano llora por no saber en donde estaba metido, lo abraza y lo voltea a ver sus ojos.... no estaba ni siquiera había curado su herida...

Raphael: Lo abraza mas fuerte - Estoy contigo leo, lo siento... perdóname - dijo llorando como el otro, quien le mira sin saber que si el era real - Soy yo raph, leo.. vamos a arreglarte, ¿bien? - dijo levantándose con el otro en brazos y buscando el botiquín en la sala de las agujas.

El de ojos azules se deja que el otro le cure, estaba... sintiéndose muy mal... con las palabras de esta mañana y sin la ayuda del otro o su compañía, se queda callado durante todo el rato. Raph le limpia la herida, le revisa de forma superficial porque no sabe usar las cosas de donnie, le pone unas vendas... y por ultimo un beso en su frente.

Raphael: Sentado frente a leo - Lo siento.. por atacarte - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿Por que volviste? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira como el otro hace - Te amo.. recuerdas... - dijo sin mas.

Leo se acerca al otro y le besa... el otro se queda paralizado por lo que el otro hace, sus mejillas rojas como las del otro.. comienza a responder el beso, mientras cierra los ojos.. se siente algo diferente.. se separan para tomar aire.. se miran un momento...

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Lo siento..... por todo lo que dije antes... te amo, raph - dice abrazando al otro.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Me amas... como yo lo hago? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, siempre... raph te voy amar.. - dijo.

Los dos se abrazan otra vez, esa noche los dos no hicieron mas que estar juntos...

\- Tres días después -

Los dos no se separan ni un minuto, y darse cariño menos cada segundo, besos y abrazos solamente era lo suficiente para ellos.. pronto llegaran su padre y sus hermanos.. no podrán darse tanto cariño como ahora y los dos hablan de como poder decirles.. aunque no querían y solo quieren estar a solas, en calma el uno con el otro...

Se despertaron 3 veces seguidas tarde en estos 3 días, estaban algo flojos.. medio hacen las cosas de la guarida, comen cuando les da la gana, no entrenan o hace otra cosa que no sea quedarse juntos.

\- Al regreso del sensei splinter, donnie e makey -

Los dos actuaron como hermanos, no tenían espacio para pasarlo a solas los dos, dormir juntos era el único momento que podían pasarlo juntos y darse unos cuantos besos, o abrazos... eran novios en pocas palabras que solo ellos entienden.

Enojados, peleados o discutiendo.. eran puras mentiras cuando logran quedarse a solas.. besos, palabras lindas o momentos juntos..

\- Un año después -

Los dos siempre duermen cerca el uno del otro con 13 años, la cercanía de uno era bienvenida de vez en cuando pero era diferente esta vez cuando leo siente la mano de raph entre sus piernas y agarrando su miembro, se sonroja mucho y atrapa la muñeca de la mano de raph.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta, ocultando su placer al ser tocado.

Raphael: Lo besa mientras continua tocando el miembro de leo - Solo quiero ver... - dijo, toma con su mano libre la mano de leo y la pone al rededor de su miembro - Si quieres puedes también.. - dijo.

El de ojos azules, comienza de forma inexperta, el ni siquiera sabe que esto se hace, comienza a imitar los movimientos de raph, suelta un gemido y escucha que raph también lo hace, siguieron así en un ritmo constante hasta venirse..., se mantenían en silencio, solo por el fuerte sonido saliendo del pecho de raph que es muy relajante.

Leonardo: Responde imitando el sonido - Eso.. fue bueno.. - le besa.

Raphael: Corresponde al beso - Y tu no estas nada mal.. - besa un poco mas apasionado a leo.

Los dos vuelven a dormir...

Con los 13 años, los dos se han vuelto mas físicos cuando quieren cariño, y han comenzado a explorar el uno con el otro lo que les gusta y lo que no, tocarse mas haya de los besos ligeros y caricias mas atrevidas, masturbarse el uno al otro de vez en cuando; contrarrestado con su comportamiento mas maduro con sus hermanos y padre..

Pero no tuvieron mucho cuidado un día aprovechando que sus hermanos e sensei iban a buscar unas cosas, un muy mal pensamiento corrió en la mente de leo pero no le hizo caso, y fueron atrapados por el sensei splinter y sus hermanos; este les ordeno ir al dojo.

Los dos en silencio sentados frente a su sensei, sus manos unidas e entrelazadas, no dejarían al otro por nada que pasara, el sensei no los miro como si fuera algo malo o algo bueno, solo quiere respuestas.

Sensei splinter: Los mira - ¿Ustedes dos se aman? - pregunta.

Leonardo y Raphael: Asiente - Si sensei - dijeron juntos.

Sensei splinter: Sonrió feliz - Pues, no hay nada que reprocharles.. - dijo feliz por estos - Tienen mi bendición, pero deben responder a ciertas cosas - dice.

Leonardo: Mira a raph feliz - Hai sensei - dijo y el otro solo asiente.

Sensei splinter: Se acaricia la barba - ¿Han cogido? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Sin entender - ¿Cogido? - se pregunta.

Raphael: Mira al sensei insultado - Hasta ¨allí¨ no hemos llegado - dijo.

Leonardo: Se pone rojo - ¡No hemos hecho nada de eso! - dijo avergonzado.

Sensei splinter: Se ríe un poco por la reacción - Jeje, solo los estaba probando, ¿han pensado en casarse? - pregunta amable.

Leonardo y Raphael: Asiente - Si - dijeron juntos.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta - Entonces ninguno de los dos novios se puede ver antes de la boda - dijo sonriendo a los dos.

Las dos tortugas hacen una reverencia a su sensei, no solo los acepto... los bendijo y les dejara que se casen... ¿pero cuando?, este responde justo el día en que tendrán sus bandanas y se gradúen en el ninjutsu..; al salir los otros dos hermanos preocupados por estos y al verlos salir se lanzan a ellos, cuando escucharon lo que les dijo el sensei se pusieron felices.. hasta que... ¿¡son pareja!? preguntan los dos.

\- ¨El gran día¨ -

Los 4 hermanos se prepararon para este día desde los últimos 5 meses en entrenamientos, meditaciones, búsquedas de cosas, bromas por parte de makey, inventos y experimentos de donnie, el temperamento de raph, la responsabilidades de leo, comer pizza y prepararse por la boda de los dos mayores.

El de ojos amarillos estaba esperando a su compañero con el sensei y donnie con poca luz natural, con un taparrabos que era lo mas adecuado... leo siempre supo que no podía pedir mas con el, en eso los sonidos de pasos llaman la atención de los presentes... eran leo y makey... leo quien lleva una falda de samurai y un velo blanco echo especialmente para este día por makey con ayuda de donnie; el velo se trato desde cero, con un montón de formas de tortugas como hacer encaje mas elegante.

Sensei splinter: Sonríe al ver a su hijo mayor - Bien, comencemos - saca una katana - La katana, arma digna de un líder... - dijo mientras el que lleva el velo se inca en una de sus rodillas - Y arma que representa la elegancia, belleza e responsabilidad con su equipo e familia.. y con su compañero... - se la da en sus manos.

Leonardo: Asiente al sensei, mira a raph - Hai sensei.. - dijo levantándose con una pequeña sonrisa, que nadie ve por el velo.

Sensei splinter: Saca dos sais - Los sais, armas de un noble guerrero.. que esta dispuesto de salvar a su familia de cualquier amenaza.. - dijo, el otro imita a leo - Brusco, rudo y a veces se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.. pero con un gran corazón para proteger lo que ama - dice dándoselos al de rojo.

Raphael: Asiente y se levanta - Hai sensei.. - mira a leo.

Sensei splinter: Les sonrió a los dos - Puedes besar al novio - dijo.

Raph mira a leo un poco nervioso y le quita el velo de su cara, ve los ojos azules que tanto ha amado desde pequeño... se acerca y le besa, los otros dos aplauden felices por los dos mayores.. hasta que el beso se vuelve muy apasionado.

Sensei splinter: Tose haciendo que se separen - Deja para mas tarde.. - dijo tomando un bastón bo - Donatello, el bo para quien es pacifico e inteligente, quien siempre se asegura que su familia este bien.. - le da el arma al otro.

Donatello: Hace una reverencia - Hai sensei - sonrió acomodándose sus lentes.

Sensei splinter: Mira al ultimo - Michelangelo.. los nunchakos... - mira a todos lados disimuladamente - Por que son perfectos para ti - dijo dando las armas.

Michelangelo: Como si le dijeran el secreto del universo - Awww, gracias sensei - lo abraza, algo muy esperado de makey.

Luego les da unas bandanas de cada color, leonardo azul, raphael rojo, donnie morado y makey naranja...

Leo llama la atención de makey con algo en sus manos, haciendo que este lo atrae.. un ramo de flores fue atrapado por el menor, quien mira al de lentes con mucho amor... este corre huyendo al laboratorio..

\- En la noche de bodas -

Los dos hermanos recién casados se van a un lugar planeado por los dos menores, no le dejarían la guarida para que hicieran quien sabe que y después vieran lo que resulta, ahora splinter estaba tomando la cartas sobre el asunto de la huida de donnie con el ramo que tiene makey y que no ha dejado por insistir.

Los dos caminan en las alcantarillas, hasta que el gps dice que estaban cerca del pequeño lugar después de unos cuantos pasos encuentran la entrada al lugar... una cama y cosas de ambos, pocas siendo sinceros, poca luz y velas encendidas.. esto era romántico.

Raphael carga a leo como una princesa, y lo deja en la cama, le besa, comenzando la noche de bodas de los dos, caricias y besos cada vez mas apasionados, raph mete una pierna entre las de leo para frotar el miembro del de azul, se separan para tomar aire; el aire ya cargado del almizcle de ambos.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Raph.. te amo.. - dijo acariciando las mejillas del otro, pasando las manos con suavidad por el cuello musculoso de raph.

Raphael: Le besa la frente - Yo también te amo, leo - le quita la falda, viendo el miembro ya erecto entre las piernas del otro.

Leonardo: Le quita el taparrabos lentamente, viendo el miembro semi-despierto del otro - Raph.. quiero ser parte de ti.. quiero que me tomes ahora... - dijo suavemente, quitándose las partes de su armadura.

Raphael: Asiente, quitándose lo que le faltaba - Yo igual leo.. - dijo acaricia el muslo de leo suavemente, aun no le quita el velo - Eres hermoso leo - le hace sonrojar.

Los dos se vuelven a besar, caricias para animarse mas, unen sus lenguas en una danza por el dominio, raph deja la boca de leo para bajar al cuello besando e mordiendo lo que era suyo, baja mas lentamente y hasta que llega al miembro de leo besa la punta antes de meterla en su boca.

Leonardo: Gime - ¡Haa, raph! - dijo sonrojado, trata de no gemir mas pero se corre en el otro.

Raphael: Lo saca saboreando lo obtenido y se acuesta a su lado - Bien leo, te toca a ti.. - dijo jugando con la bandana de leo con su dedo.

Leo se acerca a besar a raph, probando su sabor en el proceso, imitando al otro hasta llegar al miembro grande y grueso del de rojo, lo mete lentamente en su boca para torturarlo con cariño, siente una mano en su cabeza que lo anima a meterlo mas con un ronroneo.. un poco difícil pero logra mantener todo en su boca, hasta que raph se corre.

Leonardo: Se saborea los labios de la esencia de su compañero - Raph.. - dijo subiéndose al otro - Quiero ser tuyo.. - dijo.

Raph se sienta y lo acuesta, ve algo interesante arriba junto con las almohadas, botellas de lubricantes y... juguetes... toma una botella, dejándola aun lado, leo abre las piernas a raph y su cola estaba sumisa a la espera de atención.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - No te tenses, okey - dijo abriendo la botella.

Se echa un poco en sus dedos, sus dedos se alinean con la entrada de leo, mete uno lentamente leo suelta un quejido de molestia, el se disculpa por eso, cuando esta adentro comienza un poco de movimientos.. leo suelta gemidos complacidos, una vista hermosa para raph, mete el segundo dedo y leo gime fuerte de dolor.

Raphael: Se detiene preocupado - Leo, ¿te lastime? - pregunta preocupado.

Leonardo: Niega respira en un ritmo relajante - No, solo déjame acostumbrarme - dijo suavemente.

Raphael: Asiente - Bien, si te duele me avisas - dijo viendo que leo asiente.

Espera un rato mas antes de comenzar con leve movimientos hacia adentro y hacia los lados en tijeras, que hacen ahora gemir a leo, el acaricia la cola larga entre las nalgas perfectas de leo, su miembro esta mas despierto sin necesidad de tocarlos.

Leonardo: Lo mira sonrojado - Raph.. ya estoy listo.. - dijo decidido.

Raphael: Asiente - Bien - saca sus dedos y se echa un poco de lubricante - Duele un poco - dijo, alineando su miembro a la entrada de leo, los dos se dan las manos.

Lo comienza a meter lento, dando momentos a leo de descansar antes de continuar con otros centímetros, cuando lo mete completamente se miran a los ojos, deja que se acostumbre unos minutos y se besan para ayudar al otro a contenerse, leo siente que ahora es parte de raph como este ahora es parte de el, raph comienza a embestirlo lento.

Dentro de pocos minutos se escucha a leo gimiendo, ronroneando y gritando por mas, raph solo gruñe y cumple los deseos de leo con mas facilidad, siente a leo cada vez mas cerca de terminar, lo besa mas y mira las reacciones de este con cada embestida; los sonidos de pieles chocando, humedad y almizcle alrededor de toda la habitación.

Leonardo: Aprieta sus piernas alrededor de raph, aprieta su agarre en las manos de raph - ¡¡Me voy.. a correr!! - grita, siente que se libera entre los plastrones de ambos.

Raphael: Gruñe embistiendo mas rápido - ¡¡Ya me vengo!! - grita.

Se corre dentro de leo, continua embistiendo mientras libera su carga en su compañero, se quedan un momento unidos, y raph se separa de leo para no aplastarlo con su peso, se acuesta a lado del otro mas preocupado por que su compañero le mira con una mirada que le dejaba en duda.

Raphael: Lo besa - ¿Te lastime leo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - Me encanto raph.. - dijo sonriendo y le besa suavemente.

Raphael: Le responde al beso - Te amo, leo - dijo tomando la mano de leo y la besa.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos, viendo que igual lo mira - Te amo, raph - dijo.

Los dos se miran un momento mas, antes de que cierren sus ojos y se duerman... abrazados juntos compartiendo el calor..

\- La relación de ambos - 

Los dos se amaban, y mas aprendían del otro, eran como siempre con sus hermanos, con su sensei, aunque comenzaron a subir a escondidas a la superficie a detener al clan del pie..; su tiempo a solas como pareja estaba regulada, mucho de algo es malo, aunque aveces era mas rico para los dos.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos o hasta donnie, makey e hasta el sensei splinter pensó antes fue que a los 14 años, leonardo.... terminaría embarazado.. un bebe crece en leo de forma milagrosa y raph acepta a la pequeña vida en su compañero, a su hijo...

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------


	16. Capitulo 16: ¡Partido de baloncesto!, ¡Destructor intenta escapar!

La ciudad de new york, una vez atacada por el malvado clan del pie pero liberada hace poco por 4 héroes en las sombras que protegen la ciudad siempre de las amenazas a esta y sin ser descubiertos.. ya hace dos años que la ciudad se libro de un posible desastre gracias a los vigilante..

Los 4 héroes o hermanos se encuentra en lo alto de un edificio, se encuentran viendo la ciudad, aunque no eran solamente ellos solos, en cada uno llevan un pequeño cesto donde se encuentran otros pequeños 4 como ellos, el mayor con dos años, los gemelos de 1 y el mas pequeño de los cuatro 4 meses. Que su abuelo dio ordenes de llevar al estar demasiado tremendos para su viejo cuerpo cuando no estuvieran en casa; las parejas no les queda de otra que invitar a los pequeños hijos de estos, siendo algo de tiempo con ellos y algo diferente de lo de siempre.

Donatello: Mira su muñeca - Leo, comienza en 15 minutos - dijo viendo al de bandana azul, se acomoda su bolso.

Leonardo: Asiente - Formación tortuga en 3... 2... 1... - cuenta mientras los otros con cuidado de los niños bajan.

Bueno, bajar haciendo parkour... no era tan efectivo cuando alguien no parece escucharte, maikey se detiene en una especie de gárgola, donnie cae arriba de makey y raph cae encima de estos dos, donnie salva justo a tiempo a leonardo de caer; los niños se asoman de sus cestos mirando a todos lados asustados.

Leonardo: Sosteniendo se al bastón - ¿Que paso con la formación tortuga? - pregunta a sus hermanos y compañero.

Michelangelo: Mira confundido a leo - ¿Formación tortuga?, ¿no dijiste formación oruga? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira gruñendo - ¿¡Que diablos es formación oruga!? - mira a makey y luego siente una mirada muy mala por parte de las dos mamas.

Donatello: Mira a leo y lo columpia - Ya falta poco para que comience el partido - dijo.

Los cuatro se van camino al partido en la jumbotron.. haciendo una que otra acrobacia con los niños, aunque el de azul mantiene cuidado por el mas pequeño de sus bebes...

\- En la casa con el sensei -

En su sillón listo para ver maratón del mentalista antes de su sesión de meditación... se confirma un avance de la segunda temporada, la meditación puede esperar mientras sus hijos e nietos no vengan aun esta perfecto.

\- Con los chicos -

La tortuga de naranja recupera el aperitivo de los 8, los pequeños ya se estaban hartando de su ¨encierro/canguro¨ y sus padres estaban cocientes de eso cuando se movían, en especial el bebe de leo que tiene que comer pronto, cuando abre la puerta entra el menor de los 4 grandes y comienza la persecución por la caja.

Leonardo: Corriendo detrás de sus hermanos - ¡No dejen que se la coma! - grita corriendo por las vigas.

Se adelanta cuando su hermanito casi se come una rebana pero es evitado caer por tropezarse por el rudo, tomando la caja pero un dron le quita esta de sus manos hasta las de donnie pero golpeándole en proceso, y dejando al rudo con la caja hasta que viene otra vez el de naranja y le quita la caja para estar a dentro de la jumbotron.

Michelangelo: Saca a su bebe de su bolsa - Bien, es hora de divertirnos - dijo dando pizza a su bebe.

Leonardo: Sacando a leonphael, quien estaba asustado por el ruido abajo los pies de ello - No podemos estar toda la noche.. - dijo quitando el nudo de su traje de para alimentar a su bebe pequeño, quien a las malas acepta el pezón de su madre - Raphanardo, ve a comer antes de que tus tíos, primos o padre te dejen sin nada - dijo tomando una rebanada.

Raphael: Saca al desesperado de 2 años y se sienta con leo - Tráele a papa una.. - dijo, ve como el pequeño come dormido y suspira, dormido -( Bueno, es la única forma de comer del renacuajo )- dijo en su mente.

Donatello: Haciendo unos cálculos tratando de que su hijo mayor le arruine las cosas - Bueno, llegamos justo a tiempo, no hagas eso.. no eso no se hace donatellangel - regaña al niño - Ve a comer con mama - dijo.

El pequeño se reúne con su madre, hermano y primo, cuando ya se saciaron los pequeños e tomando siesta en una manta suave al no ser nada interesante el famoso ¨juego de baloncesto¨, dejando a los grandes ver el partido y tratando de no hacer ruido por las sistemas de alarmas de emergencia.

Leonardo, raphael, donatello y michelangelo: Echando porras - ¡Defensa!, ¡defensa! - cantaban.

La música se corta por lo que parece ser una noticia de medio tiempo mientras makey dice sobre estar abajo como una persona normal.. los hermanos escuchan con atención, quien puede ser tan importante.. aunque los niños no se despertaron por el cambio de sonido y palabras del presentador. Cuando escucharon que hablan de destructor y que fue vencido se emocionaron, pero cuando escucharon quien ha salvado la ciudad... se burlaron mientras escuchan.

Michelangelo: Cuando escucha que ha tenido ¨ayuda¨ - ¡Ho ho.. dirá sobre nosotros! - dijo emocionado.

Leonardo: Niega Viendo a los niños - Acuérdense de nuestro ¨trato¨ chicos - les recuerda saltando - Ademas tenemos asientos de primera fila - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira un poco disgustado - Pero nos merecemos el crédito por lo menos - dijo gruñendo un poco.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos haciendo que sus pechos se vean un poco mas grandes - Lo hablamos y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo propuesto - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Toma la cerbatana de su compañero - Pero lo resolveré.. - dijo lamiendo sus labios.

Donatello: Le trata de quitar el objeto, cuando hablaba con april - Makey, regresa eso, puedes lastimar a alguien - dijo en advertencia.

Michelangelo: Le gruñe y apunta - Lo tengo bajo control donnie, bien, vamos a darle su merecido - dijo en susurro - Ademas he practicado con tu cosa.. - dijo haciendo que se sonroje el de morado.

El de rojo y morado esperan a que cumpla su fechoría, leonardo deja que lo haga, de vez en cuando molestan a su amigo humano masculino por razones a que les divierte compartir o en su caso amenazas/sugerencias a este; quien estaba junto con una reportera. Makey le a tina a su rostro de uno solo, raph se lo quita y se toma un momento para hacer de las suyas; los niñs se despiertan curiosos de que estaban emocionados los otros 3, leo se sienta para que estos se queden cerca.

Raphanardo: Mira a sus primos y mirando a su madre - ¿Que hacen mama? - pregunta por los 4.

Leonardo: Suspira con una pequeña risa - Molestan al tío vern, como siempre niños - dijo viendo como raph y sus hermanitos molestan al pobre hombre de mediana edad, los niños asienten conociendo esto de ellos.

Raphael: Le da justo en la frente - Si, por eso no se deben de meter con raph.. - ve a los niños cuando voltea - Mierda - dijo.

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos - Las malas palabras raph - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Abraza a sus dos bebes - Despertaron justo a tiempo, aun hay pizza para su postre - dijo y no dejando a leo regañarle.

Raphanardo: Comiendo una rebanada y se acerca al borde - ¿Que hacen mama? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Con leonphael en brazos - Están jugando - responde.

Donatello: Recibe una llamada - Hola, april, ¿que sucede? - pregunta.

\- Con la reportera mejor amiga -

Estaba a unas mesas de un restaurante, viendo a un científico muy conocido.. se acerca a tener unas cosas como le da instrucciones donnie sobre baxter stockman, donnie le advierte que tenga cuidado..

\- Con los chicos y las bendiciones -

Los 4 grandes ven como el de dos años lucha por la ultima rebanada contra sus dos primos o bueno, juntos pero no revueltos por la ultima rebanada para uno de los 3, hasta que ellos no se esperaron que los tres harían caer la rebana a la cancha... haciendo tropezar a un jugador; leonphael comienza a llorar por hambre.

Los adultos se miran con la garganta seca, guardando las cosas de ellos lo mas rápido e tomando a los niños con ellos en sus cestas, corriendo rápido a escapar dejando solo la caja de pizza. Los 4 regañan a los pequeños por esto, aunque no entienden por que aun, son pequeños, los otros conversan sobre como terminar de ver el juego mientras leo calma aun a su pequeño; los niños tienen mas libertad en las alcantarillas para ver el camino a cada lugar.

Michetello: Viendo por la rendija - Maaa, eto - dijo señalando.

Michelangelo: Mira también - ¡He chicos!, miren es un carnaval de halloween - dijo emocionado.

Leonardo: Calma a su bebe y mira a makey - Lo siento makey.. pero conoces las reglas - dijo ayudando a raph a asegurar a raphanardo.

Raphael: A espaldas de makey - Ni lo pienses makey - dijo serio.

Donatello: Escribe unas cosas - Chicos conseguí otro lugar para ver el partido - dijo buscando donde era el momento.

Pero cuando ven hacia la tortuga de naranja, no estaba y la tapa se mueve por quien salio justamente, el de azul y rojo miran al de morado con su hijo quien estaba apunto de llorar por su madre. Raph busca a su hermano menor con la mirada como también donnie y leo..

Makey camina de lo mas normal entre las personas, su pequeño se esconde mirando a lo que deja el orificio de donde se esconde, muchas luces y música, el de naranja se detiene para ver a un jeep acercarse o bueno un disfraz de bumbol bee. Ve a raph asomarse por una tapa..

Raphael: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido - ¿¡Makey que haces aquí?, baja ahora! - dijo en orden mientras gruñe.

Michelangelo: Toma un micrófono de un hombre altavoz, cuando salta a la tapa - ¡¿Hay new yorkinos aquí?! - pregunta, pero le jalan otra vez.

Los tres miran al menor, este sonríe avergonzado mientras escucha el llanto de su gemelo respectivo en su bolsa, donnie resibe otra llamada..

Donatello: Contesta - Hola april - dijo a la mujer.

/ April: Viendo su celular - Donnie, encontré información de baxter de su tableta - dijo pero mira raro cuando cada uno se elimina de la nada, pero se acuerda - Vi una especie de manual del clan del pie, creo que baxter esta implicado.. - dijo. /

Donatello: Abre los ojos sorprendido mientras se acomoda los lentes - Eso es un poco preocupante.. - dijo viendo a sus hermanos.

/ April: Mira a los lados - Donnie, planean extraer a destructor de su traslado - dijo con temor. /

Michelangelo: Mira al de morado - Donnie.. - dijo con preocupación.

Donatello: Mira a sus hermanos con una expresión que ellos saben que es malo - El clan del pie planea liberar a destructor.. - dijo.

Raphael: Aprieta sus manos en puños - Hay que detenerlos.. - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hay que ir rápido chicos y ustedes vienen con nosotros - los mira, mientras los pequeños lo miran sabiendo que tienen permiso - ¡A la guarida y detener a destructor! - corre en dirección a esta.

Toman la nueva ruta un poco divertida descubierta en la nueva guarida, para ellos que era un canal de agua que lleva directo a la sala donde justamente su sensei estaba meditando al terminar su maratón de su serie, salpicando todos lados e incluso al sensei quien se des-concentra llegando rápido.. los otros 3 corren detrás de donnie para ver que es lo que tiene planeado; los niños les siguen con sus propias piernitas, raphanardo se queda viendo a su mare con su abuelo.

Sensei splinter: Los mira un poco disgustado - ¡¿Alguien puede decir que ha pasado?! - pregunta viendo que los otros se van al laboratorio del bandana morada.

Leonardo: Con su bolso de su bebe adelante saca una toalla - Sensei, destructor planea escapar de la cárcel - dijo arrodillado con su bebe en brazos para secarle con cuidado.

El sensei splinter se queda callado mirando a su hijo mayor un momento a los ojos, siente al mayor de sus nietos abrazarle y este corresponde, sabe lo que pasa no es tan descuidado..

Sensei splinter: Asiente - ¿Se puede saber que haces hablando con un viejo ratón cascarrabias y no deteniendo al destructor? - dijo con un poco de humor - Ten cuidado raphanardo y cuida de tus primos e hermano - sonriendo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei - se levanta.

Raphanardo: Imita a leo - Hai sensei - sube al caparazón de leo con un poco de ayuda de este.

Suspira, solo espera a que no les pase nada a ninguno de ellos 8, los cuatro mayores y los 4 niños se reúnen a ver que tiene el genio que mostrarles bajo una lona, un camión de basura armado para luchas contra el pie...

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------


	17. Capitulo 17: Detener a destructor, ¿en donde demonios esta destructor?

Todos se ponen en marcha para detener al destructor de su escape, el sensei splinter se queda a esperar el regreso de todos e eso incluye a sus nietos que no le evitaran ver mentes criminales o el avance mas que nunca. Se suben en la nueva adquisición echa por donnie, leo, raph y makey no pueden creer que todo esto lo haya echo su hermano de morado, los niños estaban impresionados por lo de su padre y tío, leonphael se queda en brazos de su madre aun por seguridad, mientras raphanardo se pasea con su padre por el camión.

Donatello: Amarra unos cables y arregla otros - Disculpen el desorden no esta terminado - dijo concentrado en lo suyo.

Leonardo: Con su bebe en brazos no tan seguro de que hacer pero viendo la irresponsabilidad de su hermano con los pequeño - Donnie, no dejes algo para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy - le regaña.

Leonphael con sumo sigilo enciende el camión con mover la llave y justamente su tío donnie tiene el acelerador pisado, haciendo que este avance asustando a todos, mas cuando se ve una pared de ladrillos a lo lejos que les hace temblar a los 3 adultos que prestan atención al camino pero a los pequeños como si vieran una caricatura no.

Leonardo, raphael y michelangelo: Miran al frente - ¡Donniee pared! - gritan juntos.

Donatello: Mira a delante justo a tiempo - Ha si - presiona un botón solamente.

Este botón inofensivo activa unas especies de puertas que eran la pared, salvando así a ellos de una muerte segura... en especial a las madres que estaban con sus niños agarrados contra sus cuerpos, y los padres ocultando los celos arreglando o viendo alrededor.

Raphael: Mira a su hijo caminar hasta un asiento - Bien, vamos por destructor - dijo ayudando al pequeño a subir.

Donatello pone el rumbo a donde era el camino del trayecto de la re-ubicación de destructor, deben evitar a toda costa que salga libre para que no haga mas maldades a los inocentes débiles de esta ciudad amada para ellos..

\- En otro lugar de la ciudad -

Unos cuantos oficiales escoltaban al temido destructor hacia el conboy donde le llevaran a otra prisión luego de unos buenos dos años, que era mas como una pesadilla al jefe de la comisaria por ser un terror entre los demás reos del lugar, mientras este observa al oficial que llevaría junto a su compañero al hombre del pie a poner el pie en una cárcel mas estricta como sus crímenes.

¿¿??: Ve subir al villano numero uno de la ciudad, justo después de que le esposaran en el asiento o ¨trono¨ para el - Hola destructor en nombre de todos los ciudadanos de new york, bienvenido a la gran despedida - dijo cerrando las puertas.

Los otros dos reos eran bebop y rocksteady, quienes quieren llamar la atención del destructor... era el castigo mas grande para este por todas las estupideces de estos dos zopencos durante todo el camino o medio camino se sonrió malévolo..

El camión ya cargado sale con las escoltas para ponerse en camino a su destino.. mientras escuchan todo lo que dicen los otros dos maleantes no tan brillantes, pero que ya tienen hasta la verga al hombre japones.. se escuchan explosiones a sus espaldas.. su plan de escape estaba en marcha como lo planeo..

¿¿??: Ve por la ventana - ¿Pero que? - ve las explosiones notifica a la comisaria - ¿Donde esta la escopeta? - pregunta cuando la consigue, revisa si tienes las balas - ¿¡Y las pinches balas!? - exclama.

El otro tipo: Conduce sin mas - En el maletín - responde.

¿¿??: Lo mira con cara de enserio - ¿Y que mierdas hacen en el pinche maletín? - pregunta cargando como puede el arma.

Se asoma a tratar de atinarle al tipo colgado del camión.. por.. ¿imanes?, estos tipos estaban locos de verdad... y otro camión... de basura

\- Con la tortugas -

Se ponen en marcha hasta la vía donde trasladan al destructor, unos hombres estaban escalando por los dos lados del camión de traslado de la policía, había que hacer algo antes de que le sacaran pero con otro problema al ser notados y ahora apunto de quedarse sin llantas.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie - Tenemos problemas chicos - dijo mientras leonphael parece tomar una siesta.

Donatello: Asiente y acciona un botón - Makey - llama la atención de su compañero - Es pero disfrutes de tu regalo de aniversario adelantado - dijo.

Se despliegan del camión dos especies de nunchakos gigantes y adentro uno de comando, la tortuga de naranja se sienta emocionado en su lugar; aunque un shock para leo y raph al saber el regalo de aniversario de su hermano de morado para el de naranja.

Michelangelo: Siente los controles - Gracias mi amor, es hora de darles una probadita - los mueve y destruye a uno de los autos - Y no te preocupes, tu regalo estará desde que comienza el día doonniee - dijo travieso, sus pequeños comienzan a jugar con los dos controles, el rápidamente destruye al otro coche enemigo.

Donatello: Parpadea - Diablos señorito - susurra por los niños.

Raphael y leonardo se miran, pues ellos casi no hacen muestra de afecto tan exageradas a términos de aniversario, se escucha el sonido de concreto e metal, y makey agarrando a sus dos pequeños que causaron tal desmadre con su regalo; para sus adentros se siente traicionado por estos dos gemelos o mellizos realmente porque no se parecen en nada, bueno si, en el desmadre causado en estos momentos.

Leonardo: Ve que comienzan a picar el metal - Donnie están cortando el techo - dijo.

Donatello: Asiente viendo a los botones - Presiona un botón - dijo.

Leonardo: Enfrente al mar de botones en el tablero - Hay muchos donnie, ¿cual de todos? - preguntándose si alguno de ellos nos le terminaría matando en ese momento.

Donatello: Mira el tablero y luego en frente - El segundo a tu izquierda de la primera fila - dijo.

Leonardo presiona con las ordenes recibidas, eso libera una tapa de alcantarilla directo a las sierras de los tipos deteniendo-les un momento, pero solo gana problemas con los soldados en motocicletas.

Raphanardo: Ve a los soldados por las pantallas - Mami, malos - dijo señalando a las pantallas.

Leonardo: Se acomoda al bebe - Si mi amor ya vamos a ver que hacemos con esos - dijo ve a raph caminando de lado a lado - Raph ya cálmate un momento - dijo.

Raphael: Abre la puerta de atrás del camión de basura - Como no usas todo mi potencial - dijo viendo a los tipos - Es hora de sacar la basura - salta del camion.

Raphanardo: Sostenido de leonardo - ¡Papi! - grita.

Leonardo: Teniendo a raphanardo de su pierna - Y ese se fue a dejarme con estos dos como siempre - dijo a makey y donnie, leonphael estaba en brazos llorando por su padre - No me digas, te hace mas falta tu padre que yo... - se susurra para el solo.

Mientras raph giraba en su caparazón rebotando golpeando a dos soldados en motos y quedar frente a frente con el ultimo de estos, quien asustado solo mira a la tortuga gigante frente a el y sobre la moto.

Raphael: Sonrió arrogante - Así ruedo yo - le da un cabezazo - Así ruedas tu - dijo acomodándose en la moto y acelerando.

Al acercase lo suficiente al camión hace como si surfeara arriba de la moto antes de saltar a dentro de este bajo la mirada de que te quitare los huevos cuando lleguemos de su amado compañero de azul quien deja a su hijo ir con su padre.

Raphael: Mas relajado carga al pequeño y lo pone sobre su hombro - ¿En que mas puedo ayudar? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se levanta y le da a leonphael - No ya has hecho suficiente - dijo disgustado, pero su expresión cambia cuando el pequeño deja de llorar - Ves, el idiota de tu padre esta bien, ese cuerpo suyo resiste muchas cosas.. ahora te lo quedas con los dos - dijo sentándose en su lugar.

Raphael: Carga a leonphael con un brazo y raphanardo colgando de las tiras de su bandana - ¿Pero yo no hice nada? - protesta.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Tirarte de un camión en movimiento hacia, no se, tipos en motos de dudosa procedencia y luego volver al camión, ¿no te hace pensar que puede salir mal? - sin mirarle.

Michelangelo: Sentado con sus bebes - Vieron por eso hay que hacerle caso al tío leo.. - susurra y estos asienten.

\- En otro lugar -

Un hombre de piel morena estaba observando todo desde las cámaras de la ciudad, con esas tortugas atrás de ellos no podrán sacar al destructor tan fácil, le tocaba a otra pieza terminar con la abertura del camión de la policía.

\- Con las tortugas y el escape de destructor -

Lo que no pueden creer ver es visto por estos cuatro hermanos y cuatro bebes tortugas que hacen caritas sorprendidas al ver un helicóptero pasando por encima de sus cabezas... con lo que parece ser enganchado... un enorme imán.

Michelangelo: Lo ve sin creer - Mi amor... ¿que es esa cosa? - pregunta, que activa a los pequeños averiguadores.

Donatello: Ve al montón de niños mirándoles - Bueno, eso es un imán.. muy grande imán que sacara a destructor.. - dijo.

En eso el camión de la policía, justamente en donde estaban cortando los dos tipos que aun estaban allí enganchan mas firme el imán, el helicóptero sube unos cuantos centímetros para quitar el techo bajando una especie de cable para subir a destructor e elevarlo.

Leonardo: Niega - No hijo de tu mardita madre me la vas a pagar por haberme tocado - presiona un botón que hace que tire una katana directo a cortar el cable, mira a los niños emocionados, bueno los tres que comienzan a hablar entre los 2 y 1 año - Y si alguno de ustedes dicen esa palabras les corto la lengua y que se venga a meter donnie, makey o raph para que a ellos le corte lo otro - dijo serio aun con ira.

Michelangelo se lleva a los niños asustado de su hermano, raph le da a leonphael para entretener a su hijo o a los otros dos pequeño revoltosos, el de morado nota que bajan otro cable mas cerca bajando el helicóptero un poco mas.

Donatello: Acelera un poco mas - Esta escapando - presiona un botón - Makey tienes solo un tiro - dijo a su compañero.

La tortuga de naranja deja a sus bebes con el de rojo, se sienta y mientras la silla se eleva, se encuentra con que la ¨con puerta estaba cerrada¨, donnie apenado presiona bien el botón para que se abra y deje salir a makey. Este comienza a apuntar justo a tiempo.. si no fuera que a destructor se lo chupo un agujero que salido de la nada...

Los tres adultos adentro quedaron como make arriba, quien lentamente le bajaron antes de que alguien lo viera, ¿que mierdas paso con ese agujero bien tenebroso?.. ¿y mejor aun que mierdas le paso a atrapar al destructor?...

\- En otro lugar -

El científico mira las pantallas claramente asustado buscando al hombre que era su sensei, la ayudante de este mismo estaba aterrada al no ver como lo acordaron al hombre que era su sensei...

¿¿??: Teclea como puede - En donde estas - susurra.

Karai: Con su tanto en mano - Si algo le llega a pasar al sensei destructor.. - desenvaina su arma - Usted lo pagara con su vida baxter estockman - dijo.

Baxter: Asiente - Al sensei destructor en cualquier momento aparecerá - dijo aterrado por lo que le pueda pasar, sudando frió.

\- Los muchachos regresan a la guarida -

Donatello trata de descifrar que era esa cosa, mientras los niños, bueno los 3 que se mantienen mas despiertos ahora por que uno ya esta durmiendo su siesta después de comer de su madre de azul; april estaba con ellos averiguando también que acababa de pasar con el hombre ahora mas buscado de la ciudad.

Leonardo: Esperando mientras raph le acomoda la parte de arriba de su ropa - ¿Que paso donnie? - pregunta.

Donatello: Teclea en su computadora - Es un.. residuo.. de teletransportacion.. interdimensional - dijo interesado por esto pero no puede darle una lógica.

April: Mira a los chicos - Escuche por un amigo reportero que baxter ha estado experimentando en el tcri sobre la teletransportacion.. - dijo - Ire a investigar - camina unos pasos.

Leonardo: Asiente - Te acompañamos - dijo firme mientras los otros se alistan.

April: A penada pero debía decirlo - Esta amaneciendo.. es mejor que se queden y cuiden de los niños.. no se preocupen les mantendré informados - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira con razon - Makey y raph escolten a april, donnie ya sabes tomate tu tiempo y averigua donde esta destructor.. - dijo y se acerca a los niños - Es hora de su merienda yo me encargo - sonriendo.

Bastando para la tortuga de naranja quien arrastra a su grandullón hermano de rojo a con la chica, la tortuga de morado comienza a investigar todos los lugares, interceptar señales de radio de casi cualquier comisaria de policías en la ciudad; mientras leonardo atiende a los tres pequeños aprovechando que el mas pequeño de su paquete de dos esta durmiendo, los mantiene vigilados mientras afila sus katanas.

¿En donde mierdas esta destructor?, ¿las tortugas podrán encontrarlo y ponerlo contra la justicia?, y mejor aun.. ¿leonardo y raphael se animaran de hacer un aniversario?, no, un hermano para los niños no, un verdadero aniversario, y para quien no lo crea... makey se esta preparando para hacer gozar al donas en el suyo..

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------


	18. Capitulo 18: Chico nuevo, Presentación y un envase algo raro..

Los 4 hermanos estaban en la guarida, los niños aun toman la siesta colectiva, mientras los grandes hacen sus mejores esfuerzos para encontrar al destructor, mientras april estaba investigando por su cuenta directo al TCRI; el sensei estaba atendiendo sus jardines de bonsais.

Mientras makey practica con su tabla voladora, donnie busca a destructor y repara el desmadre de su compañero y los nunchakos gigantes que con las disculpas de este y su platica de que recibirá un buen doble premio en agradecimiento y en disculpa, lanza una pelota de su escritorio a raph quien la golpea con el bate en manos cerca de leo; con los de rojo e azul era una historia diferente.

Leo limpia sus katanas en silencio mientras raph estaba cerca de leo esperando la próxima bola de su hermano de morado, su mirada estaba también en su compañero de azul entretenido con su arma haciendo el movimiento lento para limpiarla, su ligero gruñido por sentir revivir sus instintos.. e su amigo entre sus piernas.

Leonardo: Sin mirar a raph sigue con limpiar su katana - No pienses que tendrás ¨premio¨ - dijo serio pero calmado.

Raphael: Golpea la pelota de ese momento y se sienta a lado de leo - ¿Que pasa leo? - pregunta - No me digas, estas molesto contigo mismo por no atrapar a destructor - dijo mientras con una mano en la mejilla de leo lo hace verle - No te castigues mucho leo.. - le besa - Si, se escapo, pero si pudimos atraparlo una vez podemos dos veces - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira moviendo su cabeza a los lados con una pequeña risa - Si y contigo dejándome a los niños para hacer algo loco raph - guarda su katana y se levanta - Debo hablar con sensei rap- - trato de decir, pero el llanto de su bebe le detiene - Ya vuelvo - dijo.

Leo se va a ver que pasa con su bebe en la correspondiente habitación antes de que despertara a su hermano y a sus primos, mientras raph se para y golpea la pelota justo a tiempo antes de que le diera al sensei splinter en su vieja existencia..

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡Donnie presta mas atención! - le grita.

Donatello: Mira a makey - ¡Makey ten cuidado!, ¿quien te dio permiso para que hicieras eso? - le molesta con su dron.

Michelangelo: Casi se cae cuando el dron choca con su tabla - Donniiee, eres malo.. me estoy aburriendo - baja de su tabla hasta el laboratorio de donnie, dejando las pelotitas en la mesa - Bien, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - le pregunta haciéndose el ofendido.

Donatello: Suspira pero besa a makey - Solo quédate un momento conmigo, ademas los niños están durmiendo - le recuerda - Pero si insistes, puedes ayudarme con las computadoras e buscar a destructor - le dijo animando al otro.

El sensei splinter sonríe con una pequeña risa de nostalgia, michelangelo no ha dejado mucho de ser makey frente a los ojos de sus hermanos pero frente a sus hijos puede ser un clon mas amable y consentidor de leonardo; hablando de su hijo mayor de azul e el llanto que escucho cuando entro estaba raph en donde leo normalmente afila sus katanas.

Sensei splinter: Se sienta en el banco - Raphael, leonardo necesitaba hablar conmigo pero veo que tu también lo necesitas.. - dijo sabio - Los niños necesitan de leonardo como de ti, y ustedes se necesitan de una misma forma e estar unidos - le recuerda.

Raphael: Suspira - Eso le digo, y se que hice mal.. en dejarle a los niños mientras me encargaba de unos estúpidos bastardos del pie, lo siento sensei - dijo cuando vio el ceño fruncido del sensei - Soy una basura - siente un golpe en su brazo.

Sensei splinter: Un poco disgustado - Raphael, siempre fuiste el que proteges a todos con tu cuerpo y alma - dijo calmándose - ¿Pero es normal que leo se sienta así con respecto a las misiones o cosas que hagas arriesgando tu vida?, si lo es.. el es madre y el es en sus adentros una madre para ti o tus hermanos, no solo para sus bebes - dijo pero leo estaba entrando con leonphael un poco lloroso - ¿Que le pasa al pequeño bebe de abuelo? - dijo con suavidad cargando al pequeño de sus nietos.

Leonardo: Se sienta del otro lado de sensei - Solo esta de malas, no tiene hambre o sueño - dijo con suavidad - ¿Sensei de que quiere hablar conmigo? - le pregunta.

Raph deja que leo y el sensei tengan su conversación, no sin antes llevarse a al pequeño que cuando anda de malas no quiere a nadie.. la solución morderle un poco a pesar de los tiernos gruñidos de este.

Sensei splinter: Tose para aclararse la voz - Hijo mio, cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir pero estaba ocupado - dijo amable.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Fracasamos en atrapar al destructor sensei... todo fue mi culpa - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Niega - Aun te falta mucho por aprender como lo es el ser madre, y no debes olvidar que tu mayor apoyo son tus hermanos y raphael como tu compañero, el se preocupa por ti, los niños y michelangelo e donatello - dijo acariciando su barba con una mano - Cuando todos aprendan a trabajar juntos, no solo serán un equipo, serán algo mucho mas grande un clan, hijo mio - dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei - dijo solamente.

Cuando tres pequeños llegaron corriendo bien cargados de energía, eso es una señal para los dos mamas de estos antes de que despertaran al ahora durmiente bebe, ademas, era la hora de la merienda de ellos... 

\- Con april en el TCRI -

La mujer entra a la recepción del edificio de ciencias de la ciudad, pero no había rastros de los guardias o presencia de seguridad en el área, mira la puerta a los pisos de arriba, se acerca a investigar con cuidado.

Cuando llega al laboratorio de baxter se esconde por una rejilla abierta pero no puede creer lo que ve, estaban un mutando un rinoceronte y un jabalí, pero lo que mas le interesaba era destructor y ese vial de color morado.

April: Llama a los chicos - Chicos, el clan del pie esta en el TCRI, están mutando a unos tipos - dijo - No se preocupen yo consigo el mutageno - dijo antes de correr y tomar el envase.

Destructor: Mira a april sin creerlo - April oneil - enojado - ¡No dejen que escape! - grita.

Karai: Mira a los dos soldados - ¡No dejen que escape con el mutageno! - les grita.

Los dos mutantes solo la miran mientras ella se desliza y se cierra por completo la puertas de contención, se apura a bajar e encontrarse con los chicos aunque los soldados estaban atrás de ella, espera que los chicos lleguen rápido.

\- Con las tortugas -

Ellos ya se estaban alistando para ir por april estaban apunto de salir cuando la tos de su sensei les hacen voltear, los niños estaban vestidos para la misión y emocionados o bueno realmente estaban llorando por que los dejaban en la guarida.

Sensei splinter: Calma o intenta calmarlos - Creo que ellos quieren ir con ustedes - dijo acunando a leonphael, los cuatro intentan ignorar el llanto - A la cuenta de 3... 2... 1... - contó.

Renuentes en que los dejaran allí ya era de noche, pueden salir con ellos si lo han echo antes, leo y makey no pueden soportar el llanto tanto tiempo y los buscan ya a dentro de sus bolsos e calladitos obedecieron para meterse, mientras raph y donnie solo giran los ojos para acercarse y ayudar, donnie toma a michetello con el y raph a raphanardo; makey se lleva a donatellangel y leo a leonphael por ser muy pequeño.

Sensei splinter: Se ríe por lo bajo - ¡Tengan cuidado niños! - dijo.

Los chicos: Miran a sensei asintiendo - ¡Hai sensei! - dijeron.

Raphanardo, donatellangel y michetello: Sacan sus cabezitas - ¡Chau! - se meten otra vez.

Sus nietos eran como ver a sus hijos, solo que estos deben aprender a ser un equipo y mas con sus nuevos integrantes, escucha los comerciales.. su serie estaba por comenzar y no perderá tiempo para hacerla esperar..

\- Mientras cerca de allí de april -

Un tipo estaciona su auto, mira el gps en su mano, sus idiotas prófugos luego de ir a un bar no esperaba que fueran que estaban en un edificio de investigaciones científicas no era algo que sea vea todos los días, pero tal vez la chica que estaba corriendo y se lanzo a su auto...

Estaciona y toma su palo de hokey e su mascara, corre a los callejones donde iba corriendo la mujer de chaleco amarillo, estaba rodeada por esos hombres con espadas y vestidos de negro mientras ella sostiene un envase con algo de morado; era tiempo de que casey jones salve el día de esta hermosa mujer en problemas.

\- Mientras con las tortugas -

Saltando por los techos estaban siguiendo a april por el gps en el reloj, su amiga esta en problemas y los niños andan inquietos en sus bolsas por tanto movimiento, solo leo se mantiene lo mas posible de no mover a leonphael mucho.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar hasta que las quejas de leonphael comenzaron e hizo detener a leo para revisarlo, lo olfateo y en lo correcto, estaba echo popo pero solo llevaría un momento para limpiarle, raph le dice a makey y donnie para que encuentren y protejan a april; saca unas cosas que necesitara para cambiar el pañal y limpiarle.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo - ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? - le permite a raphanardo salir de su bolsa su momento.

Leonardo: Calmado se las arregla - Gracias raph, pero estoy bien, puedo con pañales sucios - dijo con voz suave.

Raphanardo: Sube en el caparazón de leo - Mama, ¿leon-phael hito popo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente cambiando el pañal - Si, y ya falta poco - dijo terminando para ponerle su ropita - Listo, raph.. - dijo al de rojo quien lo mira - Deshazte del pañal - dijo llevando a raphanardo con el y leonphael en sus brazos.

Raphael: Corre con el regalito tras leo - ¡Hey!, ¡esto no era parte del trato! - sigue al de azul hasta su dos hermanos de naranja e azul.

Al llegar se encontraron a su amiga con lo que ella dijo... mas no un tipo con mascara y un palo de hokey, raph tira el pañal a la cabeza de uno de los tipejos del pie quien huía con el vial.. quien como era lo esperado se asquea tanto por este que tropieza con sus pies e deja caer el vial, las sirenas de policías suenan cerca, april huye rápido pero un soldado la persigue el tipo la sigue a ella y al soldado; la policía encuentra el liquido en el vial.., pero los chicos fueron a ver a su amiga humana.

Al llegar al callejón con april, solo observan un momento a ver si el tipo raro pierde interés en su amiga..

April: Con la respiración agitada de correr y esquivar - Sabes que.. mis amigos.. son grandes.. verdes... y te patearan el trasero cuando lleguen - dijo pero el solo saca su katana - Bueno no digas que no te lo advertí - dijo para si misma.

En eso el chico del palo de hokey le empuja contra la pared de ladrillos en su sordo golpe, los chicos no estaban seguro de que era lo que quiere este, pero tratan de que raph no se abalance sobre el..

¿¿??: Mira a april - ¿¡Estas bien!? - le pregunta.

April: Asiente con una sonrisa después del gran torrente de adrenalina - Si gracias... - dijo - ¿Y tu eres, como te llamas? - le pregunta.

¿¿??: Casi no se le entiende.

April: Mira sin escucharle - ¿Que no se entiende nada? - le dijo un poco apenada.

Casey: Se acerca a april - Casey jones.. - dijo sonriendo de forma sensual.

Un sai impide que el hombre se acerque a april, con eso el sonido de 4 caídas en las sombras con un fuerte gruñido y estos se muestran como los chicos, raph hace retroceder un poco al hombre que aparta a april de ellos, leo tiene a raphanardo y a leonphael en sus bolsas separadas, mientras makey estaba a su lado con donnie..

Casey: Asustado por los chicos - N-no nos c-coman los habitantes de la tierra no somos comida - dijo.

Los chicos se ríen y mas los pequeños en los bolsos curiosos quienes salieron a ver al tipo que era nuevo con ellos, no era como el tío vernon, raph estaba recuperando su sai y gruñendo en advertencia, hasta que makey le corta camino con sus nunchakos al hombre..

Michelangelo: Pasa cerca de casey - Fuimos enviados por la lidere-za suprema a pro-crearnos y comer deliciosos humanos, con mostaza para que saque saborcito - dijo golpeando al tipo del pie en la cabeza, con el silencio y cara de horror del hombre se ríe - Lo siento, somos vegetarianos, aunque con raph tengo dudas - leo y donnie miran a raph.

April: Se acerca a ellos - Ellos son de los que hablaba, chicos tengo que decirle que puede estar haciendo destructor - dijo.

Raph y makey cubren a leo e donnie, los niños de dos e un año salen de sus bolsos quedando leonphael con su madre, mientras que los tres mencionados estaban de una forma adorable ¨ayudando¨ a que no escucharan y gruñendo cuando el hombre les pone el palo de hokey cerca para escuchar el fuerte gruñido de advertencia de raph seguido del mas grandecito de estos niños..

April: Jugando con leonphael - Si quieres encontrar lo que sea que busques ellos pueden ayudarte - dijo entregándole a leo el bebe.

Casey: Se ríe de forma amarga - ¿Ni siquiera los conozco? - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a makey - Vamos makey.. - dijo suavemente con su bebe en brazos.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo señala a donnie - En primer lugar tenemos a donatello o donnie, genio, científico y todo un comediante en envoltorio de morado, jeje - dijo, señala ahora a raph - Raphael o raph de rojo, es un osito de peluche... +gruñido de raph+ si los ositos de peluche fueran violentos - dijo y cambia a leo - Ahora leonardo o leo del color azul, es nuestro gran líder sin miedo y ejemplo de una madre luchona - dijo - Y por ultimo yo, miechelangelo o makey de naranja, una cuádruple amenaza, cerebro, musculo, una gran personalidad y una excelente mama - dijo.

Los niños: Lo miran - ¿Io? - dijeron los tres.

Leonardo: Niega - No hay tiempo - dijo hasta que los tres se ponen delante - No es no - dijo, hasta que comienzan a hacer puchero - Bien makey.. - dijo en derrota, las risas ligeras de donnie y april.

Michelangelo: Tose sonriendo - Bien, los dos pequeños de aquí - estos avanzan sabiendo cuando sus madre les llaman - Son gemelos donatellangel donatello y michetello michelangelo.. si no se parecen una mierda pero lo son - ve la mirada de leo en el - Lo siento leo - señala a raphanardo - El príncipe de la oscuridad y heredero del todo lo que raph posea, raphanardo raphael... un osito mas calmado - señala a la cosita en brazos de leo - Y por ultimo a quien le quedara la responsabilidad del liderazgo de los niños.. leonphael leonardo - dijo acariciando la mejilla.

Casey: Con interferencia sacude su cabeza - ¿Como ustedes planean ayudarme? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Tose, a raph - Lleva a viernes 13 a la guarida - dijo cargando a sus niños.

Casey sin entender es arrastrado por raph hasta la alcantarilla mas cerca y en las sombras, donnie abre la tapa, leo salta adentro y mientras que los niños saltan adentro con facilidad teniendo a leo como apoyo de no caerse duro, april baja luego makey, raph empuja a casey dentro y salta; donnie salta y cierra la tapa.

De las cosas que le pueden pasar a el, ser secuestrado por una mujer y sus chicos reptilianos... ¿con mini-clones reptilianos o hijos de ellos?... confía en que pueden ayudarle con bebop y rocksteady..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	19. Capitulo 19: Chico nuevo al grupo, investigando.. resultados y discusiones..

Regresaron todos a la guarida pues los niños estaban interesados en seguir viendo al ¨viernes 13¨ como le llamaron sus padres, mas que nada era ver como raph y makey dicen una que otra cosa mientras leo, april y donnie estaban hablando sobre lo que consiguió e vio del vial; pudo lograr tomar una pequeña muestra antes y se la entrego a donnie para que la analizara luego mientras ahora estaban probando al hombre con el palo de hockey..

Este estaba viendo a la guarida, juzgando todo con la mirada o buscando como hacerse a la idea de que seres de dos metros viven en las alcantarillas y de paso estaban reproduciéndose entre ellos siendo hermanos, recibiendo sustos de los pequeños gemelos de un año y del mayor con dos años; claro que no puede hacer nada pues el grande de rojo y el mas pequeño de naranja estaban al pendiente de estos escurridizos bebes, mira a la reportera.

Leonardo: Con leonphael en brazos después de cambiarle por segunda vez - ¿Cuanto tardara eso exactamente donnie? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Entre mirar con cuidado el envase que trajo o en realidad salvo a april - Solo hasta que pueda y los niños no están cerca en caso de seguridad - dijo mira a april - ¿Entonces volvieron a dos criminales en un rinoceronte y un jabalí, pero dices que el regreso? - le pregunta.

April: Asiente - Si donnie y el fue quien le dio a baxter el vial con el mutageno morado - dice preocupada.

Casey se acerca a ellos a pesar de la amenaza de raph, según el estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso en encontrar a sus dos criminales para demostrar que era un buen policía e que puede ser un detective este lugar con los raros amigos de esta mujer peli-roja o que eran producto de una forma algo sin sentido de alucinación en general por los dos.

Casey: Se acerca a los de la computadora - ¿Cual es el plan? - pregunta.

Raphael: Hace pesas con raphanardo - Si todos usamos mascara de hockye, ¿que puede salir mal? - dijo bajando a este para que caminara a leo, las pocas risas se escuchan de makey y donnie, sin olvidar a los niños.

Donatello: Mira al hombre - Usaremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance e con la muestra del isotopo podemos averiguar en donde están, pero por el momento no sabremos nada hasta que hagan su movimiento - dijo.

Casey: Se irrita mas - Bien y si eso es todo e si las cosas son de esta forma, no perderé el tiempo en este lugar con personas del pantano con niños muy inteligentes - dijo mientras busca en su mascara - ¿He?, ¿quien de ustedes la tiene? - pregunta sin ánimos.

Raphanardo: Se acerca y se la da, corre a leo para esconderse.

Casey: Sonrie un poco y vuelve a su expresión de fastidio - Como seguía, con nombres muy pretenciosos - dijo mira mas allá en un túnel.

April: Un poco disgustada - Hey, se los puse yo - advierte - Y los niños son derivados pero no te metas con ellos o sus mamas te haran picadillo - leo y makey gruñen bien feo. 

Casey: Mira a un lado - Chicos... hay una rata gigante - susurra asustado.

El sensei estaba cuidando sus preciados bonsais luego del atentando de falta de nutrientes de los niños una vez que los cuido en uno de los patrullajes de los chicos, estos nutrientes eran de vegetales naturales, por lo que hizo una ensalada de algas para ellos con la vieja receta de algas que usaba con sus hijos.

Michelangelo: Se pone en frente de su vista - Si, ese es el detalle - dijo serio mas de lo normal o lo que han visto sus hermanos, mira a raph.

Raphael: Asiente cómplice - Si ha estado viniendo siempre en estos días - dijo, ve a su compañero molesto pero no era para tanto - Pero tu eres el sujeto indicado para secarle de aquí - dijo.

Casey: Asiente - Bien, ¿que tengo que hacer? - a sus espaldas donnie se aguanta una carcajada junto con april.

Michelangelo: Se agacha ve que el lo imita - Debes estar agachado siempre - dijo - Debes ser también rápido - dijo.

Raphael: Se emociona - Todos confiamos en ti jones, ¡ahora! - dijo echándose aun lado.

El hombre corre hacia la ¨rata gigante¨ solo para ser tirado al suelo por la cola de este, entonces hay 8 tortugas mutantes ninjas con nombres pretenciosos y una rata mutante ninja en su vida con la chica mas valiente e hermosa que ha visto en su vida; leonardo no puede dejar escapar una risa pequeña mientras los niños e sus hermanos se ríen...

Ellos se acercan al pobre chico policía en el suelo, raph y makey con sus sonrisas burlonas, este estaba aun tratando de ver ¨que camión le paso por encima¨... mientras los tres niños estaban olfateándole por el olor extraño de este hombre, no era el tío vern eso estaban seguros y se esconden en detrás de sus madres cuando este se sienta..

April: Le extiende la mano - Lo siento solo estaban jugando - dice sonriendo.

Leonardo: Suspira - Solo están jugando - dijo amable.

Casey: Se levanta solo - Si.. claro, me voy - dijo tomando su palo de hokey e mascara un poco enojado.

Raph se ríe malicioso pero la mirada de leo hace que se calle o bueno gruña por no poder divertirse con el chico nuevo del grupo, raphananrdo sigue en silencio a su tía april curioso del ser humano que estaba molesto, mientras leonardo regaña a raph e makey por la broma..

Casey: Mira el camión - ¿Ellos?, si no quieres perder el tiempo no debes estar en el zoológico, ¿son el camión de basura? - se voltea ver a april - Ellos fueron quienes intentaron evitar el escape - dijo asombrado.

April: Lo mira y nota al pequeño, lo carga con cuidado - Si, y si quieres encontrar a tus criminales ellos golpean mas fuerte - dijo sonriendo bajando al niño - Al igual que estas cositas lo serán - dijo.

Casey: La mira - Bien - dijo ve al pequeño - ¿No tiene que estar con su mama?, ¿quien es su mama? - pregunta.

April: Sonrió - A ver raphanardo, ¿quien es mami? - pregunta al niño agachada a su altura.

Casey: La mira un poco raro pues es un niño muy pequeño a pesar de ser grande - Oye april creo que es mucho para un niño de 2 años - dijo hace lo mismo que la peli-roja.

Raphanardo: Mira a casey y luego a april - Leonardo - dijo solamente sonriendo y moviendo su cola.

Casey: Abre los ojos y parpadea - ¿Y quien es tu padre? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos - Raphael - dijo solamente.

April: Le tapa la boca a casey - Gracias raphanardo ahora tía april debe llevar al señor casey a fuera para buscar a los malos, muchas gracias - besa la mejilla de el - ¡Hasta luego chicos nos veremos luego si necesitan algo avisen! - saluda y ellos responden.

En eso se van, dejando a raphanardo viendo la salida y escucha a su madre llamarle con el sonido de tortuga, corre hasta que su madre que deja en el corral al bebe para que descansara con su siesta merecida, sus primos estaban jugando; donnie se ha puesto a trabajar e raph estaba en el medio tubo alzando pesas..

Leonardo: Lo mira sonriendo - Ve a jugar un poco, vamos, si necesitas o pasa algo mama esta limpiando sus katanas y makey esta cuidando les a ustedes - dijo viendo al de naranja que llega con merienda para los niños.

Michelangelo: Deja las golosinas en la mesa, cómoda unos juguetes - Bien niños ya estoy y leo se va a tomar un poco de tiempo para el - dijo sonriendo a su hermano de azul - Ya comenzó su programa favorito - dijo mientras cambia el canal.

Raphanardo: Abraza la pierna de leo - Chau.. mami - dijo sentándose con sus primos a ver la televisión.

Leonardo: Sonríe - Hasta luego niños - dijo se va a buscar sus cosas para limpiar sus armas en el dojo.

\- Un rato después -

Los niños tomaban la siesta ahora todos bajo le supervisar makey que leía un libro con ellos para no dejarles solos, ya era comenzada la noche pero los niños necesitan mas descanso por estar tan despiertos como ellos cuatro para salir con ellos, el silencio en el laboratorio dejando a donnie trabajar mas rápido, mira bajo las lupas... su rostro cambia a sorpresa e mira mas.

Donatello: Se aleja un poco - Eso puede ser - dijo entre dientes.

Toma una muestra en un gotero, con cuidado revisa a los lados para ver si su compañero o hermano de rojo estaban cerca, necesitaba hablar con la tortuga de azul para algo que ha descubierto. Se anima pasando la sala de estar sin ser notado por makey e encuentra a leonardo limpiando y afilando sus katanas en el banco del dojo, el lo mira..

Leonardo: Deja lo que hace un momento - ¿Pasa algo donnie? - pregunta serio - Si fue raphanardo ya me encargare de el y de raph - Se iba levantar pero donnie lo sienta.

Donatello: Asiente emocionado y niega con respecto al castigo de raph e raphanardo, saca el gotero - Tengo los resultados e he descubierto algo impresionante, ¿si el liquido morado puede convertir a las personas en animales.. entonces nos puede convertir? - Se echa unas 2 gotas en su mano, siente sus manos cambiando - En humanos.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira al suelo y ve su reflejo en la katana de sus manos - ¿Les dijiste a alguien mas? - pregunta.

Donatello: Niega y siente lo que diría - No - responde - Creo que tienes razón.. estamos bien en nuestra manera, los niños también - dijo simple.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien.. que solo este entre tu y yo, nadie debe saber - dijo serio levantándose - Si sabes algo mas estoy entrenando - dijo suavemente -( Lo ultimo que quiero es que les pase algo con eso.. que nos separen... y a los niños )- piensa triste pero con expresión seria.

Mientras quien estaba escondido en la pared con sus manos en la boca, escuchando todo estaba.. esperanzado y muchas cosas con los niños que puede cambiar esta vida de aislamiento, pero... necesitaba decírselo a alguien, donnie se la iba a pagar de todas formas en no decirle.. mira a los niños e a donnie que pasa mas normal; el lo saluda y el responde mientras piensa como matarlo en silencio por esta ¨mentira¨, cuando esta fuera de su vista pasa en silencio hasta donde estaba raph quien estaba descansando.

Michelangelo: Mira a raph pero también abajo en caso de los niños - Donnie le dijo a leo que la sustancia purpura era capaz de hacernos seres humanos pero el se negó y no quiere que nos diga se lo hizo prometer pero yo siento que eso es bueno - mira a raph - Raph.. - dijo asustándose por la falta de respuesta de este.

Raphael: Se quita la toalla que usa para secarse el sudor de su rostro - ¿Leo y donnie, no nos dirán nada de eso? - se enoja - ¿Quienes se creen ellos que son para decir o decidir por nosotros?, esto no se quedara así - dijo saltando y caminando a donde estaba leo.

Michelangelo: Lo trata de detener - Los niños están durmiendo, raph por favor no hagas escándalo, si los despiertas estarás muerto - dijo serio con su mirada enojada maternal.

Raph quita a makey y encuentra a leo en la plataforma con sus katanas haciendo piruetas con ellas como parte de su entrenamiento, estaba lleno de ira por lo que le dijo makey, si es así a el como su compañero no se lo iba a negar... ¿o si?.

Raphael: Lo mira y sus vista para en los pechos que intentan tentarle pero leo no saldrá de esta tan fácil - ¿Cuales son los atributos de un ninja? - pregunta -( Yo creo que están metidas las tetas igual.. deja de ser un pervertido estas en algo importante )- se dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una sonrisa - Velocidad, resistencia y.. - le interrumpe raph cuando se sube, guarda sus katanas.

Raphael: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido - Honor... ¿donde esta el honor en ocultar algo al resto o a tu compañero leo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Continua ignorando la pregunta - No creo que sea importante - responde.

Raphael: Se enoja mas - Ahora le pones mentiras a la lista, ¡¿entonces no tenemos ni la oportunidad de opinar o decidir que hacer con eso?! - alza la voz gruñendo mientras se apega a leo de forma provocadora agresiva.

Leonardo: Deja de hacer y se queda quieto viendo a raph - Solo tome la decisión mas conveniente para todos junto con donnie - responde - No se cuanto escuchaste tu de makey de eso pero te pido por favor que bajes la voz, los niños están durmiendo ahora y no quiero que se pongan a llorar - dijo serio.

Makey y donnie se hacen presentes para detenerles en caso de pelearse, el sensei estaba con los niños pues lentamente comenzaron a despertar, pero leonphael estaba aun en su silencioso sueño aunque le tuvo que cambiar el pañal..

Raphael: Lo empuja gruñendo - Entonces makey no puede tomar decisiones o yo - gruñe enojado - ¡¡Soy tu compañero deberías consultarlo conmigo también!!, ¡¿no te importa lo que pensamos?! - le grita.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos amarillos serio y visto en su expresión e ojos - ¡Te guste o no, solo un voto cuenta en esta familia, el mio! - dijo.

El silencio estaba en la guarida luego de esas palabras de leonardo.................... quien se da cuenta muy tarde de sus palabras a su compañero, lo hace por mantener unida a la familia y evitar cosas con los niños mas adelante, siente las lagrimas pero no le demostrara que es débil y caerá en lo que pide....

Mientras el de rojo lo mira a los ojos azules que tanto ama pero le lastima, apretando las manos en puños lleno de ira e emociones en conflicto por su afecto a este mismo, los niños eran también en su mente, traicionado por su compañero realmente era el caso...

Mientras makey intenta matar a donnie, este revisa una señal de emergencia en el museo de historia natural de la ciudad, aunque debe evitar primero que makey como mama latina le mate con lo que tiene de armas de homicidio en primera clase, era peor que las mamas latinas...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------------


	20. Capitulo 20: Irrumpir en la estación, discusión, ¿que es lo que planea?

La tensión entre los dos compañeros de rojo y azul era muy larga en su batalla de miradas como también incomoda pero fue cortada con los gritos de los niños desde la sala donde el sensei hace todo lo posible para volverlos a dormir; aunque ellos quieren en realidad son a sus madres, solo que uno estaba muy molesto con el padre que aun no han dejado de verse a los ojos enojados esperando el primer golpe del otro.

Donatello: Mira a su pantalla holografíca - Leo, una señal de emergencia se activo en el museo de historia natural, tuvieron que ser destructor y el clan del pie - dijo mientras evita que makey le apuñale con su kusarigama.

Micheñangelo: No puede soportar el llanto de sus bebes tanto tiempo - Cuando regreses me vas a conocer donatello - refunfuña caminando hasta los pequeños gemelos que lo abrazan.

Donatello: Suelta un disimulado suspiro de alivio, un poco de tiempo con sus bebes y makey sera makey cuando regrese, aunque si pudiera decir lo mismo con leo y raph, llega otra señal - Leo la policía llega en pocas horas - dice al de azul.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie - Prepara todo donnie... - mira a raph - Tu y makey se quedan - dijo seco.

Raphael: Parpadea - ¿¡Que!? - lo toma de su muñeca - ¿¡Me vas a dejar así, en la banca!? - alza la voz al de azul.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Llámalo como quieras, cuida de tus hijos por una vez tu solo - le responde.

Michelangelo: Hace puchero como sus bebes - Pero.. - ve a donnie haciendo señas de no.

Donatello: Mira a raph y makey - Lo siento chicos.. - corre tras leo para no dejarle solo.

Mientras que raph estaba tan enojado por esto que los pequeños niños estaban asustados, e raph vio por si mismo que leonphael estaba asustado en brazos del sensei splinter, quien se lo lleva con raphanardo para dejar pensar a raph, makey le deja a los gemelos en caso de que raph se ponga agresivo..

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos - Ahora que buen padre eres raph... - dijo sin ganas pero este no le presta atención, coloca sus manos en sus caderas, toma una rápida respiración y exhala igual captando la atención de raph - Cuando venga leo se enojara mas, ¿que vas a hacer? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se levanta aun enojado por si mismo pero aun por leo - Vamos a recuperar la sustancia purpura - responde - Hay que infiltrarnos en la estación de la policía y recuperar esa sustancia - mira a makey.

Michelangelo: Lo mira sorprendido - ¿Que hay de donnie y leo?, ¿que dirán si nos encuentran con eso? - le pregunta sintiendo sus instintos maternales que algo malo va a pasar.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿No quieres salir sin que nadie te mire feo o que los niños tengan que vivir en este lugar toda su vida? - le dice.

Michelangelo: Asiente suspirando - Bien.. pero necesitamos ayuda, ¿ni modo que lo vamos a hacer solos? - le dice a raph.

Raphael: Asiente y saca su teléfono - Llamare a april - responde simplemente.

Mientras que desde la entrada de la habitación del sensei splinter estaba asomado un pequeño escuchando todo lo que dijo su padre...

\- Mientras con leo y donnie -

La tortuga de azul tiene cuidado al bajar y con los objetos a su alrededor, pero viendo si no hay alguna pista que le diga que ha pasado, aunque aun anda enojado por lo que paso con su compañero y el liquido purpura... no obstante, ahora solo siente molestia ya que si donatello le ayuda en vez de ver todo el museo.

Leonardo: Tose pero este no le presta atención - Donnie.. - le llama - Donatello - le llama por su nombre pero este no le presta atención, coloca sus manos en sus caderas e toma una respiración y exhala rápido, haciendo que este le mire - Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo donnie, la policía puede estar por llegar en cualquier momento - le regaña.

Donatello: Se baja del modelo de planeta - Si claro.. - responde asustado recordando como se pone makey cuando le ignoran mucho e mas con la respiración, enciende su pantalla holografica voltea a la enorme piedra negra - Estuvieron aquí.. y sacaron algo de esta cosa - dijo tratando de averiguar mas hablando de forma rápida y con muchos tecnicismos que leo estaba viendo la simple piedra - ¿Sabes lo que significa? - voltea a ver a leo.

Leonardo: Da unos pasos por las molestas luces de la pantalla - ¡Ten cuidado donnie! - exclama y niega - No, no lose - dijo.

Donatello: Mira su pantalla - Que es una especie de aparato tele-transportador - mira a leo preocupado.

Leonardo: Mira arriba en las ventanas del techo del museo - Entonces... ¿que sera lo que saldrá por allí? - se pregunta en voz alta.

Donatello: Imita a leo - Sea lo que sea, si viene de destructor... - dice.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie - No es bueno, eso es seguro donnie.. - lo mira - Vamos a casa antes de que nos atrapen - le dijo en orden -( Ya veo a raph ahorcado por raphanardo y leonphael )- piensa por sus niños, pero aun enojado con su compañero.

La tortuga de morado lo sigue, sabiendo que mientras mas rápido makey lo haya golpeado mas rápido podrá abrazar a los pequeños manipuladores hijos de su madre, aunque esta seguro que aun si makey lo mata a golpes no lo querrá ver...

\- Con raph y makey -

La tortuga de rojo explica su plan de infiltrarse con la excusa de encontrar a bebop e rocksteady en la cocina a los presentes, mientras makey le da un biberón un poco a la fuerza a leonphael mientras el sensei splinter le estaba cuidando a los gemelos que casi le incendian las computadoras a donnie e echaron la culpa a raphanardo, quien estaba siempre detrás de raph mirándole feo por lo de su hermanito.

Escuchando todo april con atención aunque tuviera que reventar la burbuja de raph por obvias razones y a su lado casey quien era el invitado por la amigable tortuga de rojo, pero mas épico para el era ver como el pequeños raphanardo estaba... agresivo con su padre; ya makey le ha dicho a raph que tuviera cuidado con el mas pequeño e este antes le ha regañado por que pasa cerca y este le gruñe..

Raphael: Termina - ¿Alguna duda? - pregunta a los dos humanos.

April: Cruzada de brazos mira a makey comiendo una rebanada de pizza - ¿Leo sabe del plan? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente mira a makey por apoyo pero este mira a april - Si, leonardo nos pidió que nos ocupáramos nosotros esta misión, cierto makey - le llama al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Termina de darle el biberón a leonphael, para darles unas suaves palmadas en su caparazón - Si leo nos pidió que nos encargáramos - trata de no sonar nervioso.

Raphael: Sonriendo arrogante - ¿Ves? - mira a april.

April: Asiente - Bien, si leo lo dijo - mira aun interrogando a raph.

Casey: Niega - No yo no iré a la estación, porque nos meteremos en problemas - dijo levantándose de la mesa pero raph se pone en medio de su camino - ¿Ahora que? - le mira enojado.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - Lo siento... por tratar de darte la oportunidad de darte a bebop y rocksteady pero veo que eres una gallina - dijo con tono provocador.

Casey: Mira a raph - ¿A quien llamas gallina?, tortuga - responde del mismo modo.

Raphael: Se ríe un poco - Bueno, solo tenemos que ir por la ultima pieza que nos permitirá acceder - responde caminando a los escalones.

Raphanardo: Niega - ¡¡Ño!! - grita fuerte y desafiante con su colita e todo.

Raphael: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido - Suenas como tu madre - lo ve poner cara de shock - Vamos por tu bolso y el de tu hermano - susurra, pero nunca creyó ver al sensei corriendo por los dos.. - Makey... tus hijos andan desnudos otra vez - comenta.

Michelangelo: Salta por la baranda de la cocina dejando antes a leonphael con april, sacándose un zapato antes - ¡Hijos de su padre ya los voy a matar! - grita enojado.

Sensei splinter: Con una mano en su boca - Virgen santizima - dijo simplemente.

Mientras raph mete en el bolso a raphanardo, makey a sus gemelos y leonphael aun estaba aterrado por raph se queda con su abuelo splinter; ahora se ponen en camino por esta ¨pieza faltan te¨..

\- Con leo y donnie -

La tortuga de morado nota algo extraño con el de azul, temiendo que como dicen, el instinto de madre sabe mas que uno mismo, mientras van en el tren de camino a la guarida..

Donatello: Tose un poco - ¿Pasa algo leo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - No puedo precisar... solo que raph estará en una camilla por el resto de su vida al poner a los niños en algo peligroso - responde a su hermano de morado.

Bueno, eso era la respuesta mas escalofriante que ha recibido de su hermano de azul con respecto a su compañero de rojo y conociendo este de impulsivo aun con hijos solo espera que la corazonada de leo... no se cumpla...

\- Con raph, makey, casey, april y los niños en su ¨misión¨-

La reportera pelirroja llega con vernon quien estaba un poco renuente, mientras la tortugas se quedaban en el callejón con el policía, dicen corrigiéndose, el detective encantador que era ahora mordido por los niños sin piedad de no poder dejar de reír; hasta la llegada de la reportera con el hombre, donde los niños se lanzan a el.

Vernon: A pesar de llevar el caro traje se deja que lo abracen e muerdan como era la muestras de los pequeños con cariño - Hola niños, ¿como están? - ve una enorme sombra cernirse sobre el - Hola raph.. - dijo y choca los puños con makey - ¿Para que me necesitan? - pregunta ahora.

Casey: Cruzado de brazos para disimular el momento adorable - Para infiltrarnos en la estación de policías, solo sigue le la corriente - dijo.

Vernon: Lo mira raro - Yo sigo la corriente, pero la mejor pregunta es, ¿quien eres? - pregunta.

April: Los mira actuando como niños cuando los niños le están viendo - ¡Hay vamos de una buena vez!, ¡los niños se están quedando despiertos de mas por sus indecisiones! - dijo con los pequeños que la siguen.

Raph, makey, vernon y casey: La miran y asienten - Bien ya vamos - caminan.

Raph y makey toman a los niños..

\- En la estación de policías -

Vernon entra como el plan, se gana la confianza y distrae a los policías e poner el dispositivo de acceso, april y casey se hacen pasar por repartidores, donde por encima de ellos, en los canales de ventilación estaban raph, makey y los niños ayudando o eso hacen los mayores pues los pequeños quieren jugar con la tableta.. consiguieron que dejaran entrar a casey e april; ahora solo falta una tarjeta, se mueven los dos.

Ahora buscando la tarjeta en los vestidores, raph siendo el soporte en el techo para que makey con la cerbatana de donnie tome la tarjeta como la pesca, pero en eso el chicle deja caer la tarjeta por los niños aburridos, repitiendo mil veces que los niños no deben estar con ellos en la misiones; por suerte raph la consigue con su lengua, ahora makey entiende a leo que le gusta hacer con raph.

Pero justo cuando le dieron la tarjeta a april, ella la pasa... y, ¡salen soldados de pie del área de evidencias!..

Raphael y Michelangelo: Asustados - No no - meten a los niños en los bolsos y van tras los soldados.

April enciende la alarma contra incendios alertando a todos los agentes por los dos ninjas con la cosa, donde justamente la jefa vincent estaba viendo, april espera que raph e makey puedan salir rápido para no ser vistos; pero raph los lleva a la fachada.

Michelangelo: Usa su comunicador - ¡Madey madey, el clan del pie tiene la sustancia en la estación de policías, necesitamos refuerzos! - dijo.

/ Donatello: Mira a leo - Vamos hacia allá - dijo saltando con leo hasta otro tren. /

Michelangelo: Mira a raph - ¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunta, asustado por los niños.

Raphael: Mira a los soldados apunto de escapar - No perderemos esta oportunidad - dijo.

En eso justo cuando el soldado estaba bajo ellos, los dos rompen la ventilación aprovechando el humo de los escombros y detienen, sin querer el bolso de raphanardo se abre haciendo que este salga, mientras un preocupado raph lo busca solo que este niño ya tiene el envase e sus manos e iba a raph..; mientras que leo e donnie rompen la ventana de la fachada, los policías les rodean.

Jefa vincent: Mira a los cuatro tortugas - ¿Quienes son ellos? - impactada.

Policía: los apunta como sus compañeros y apuntan a raphanardo, haciendo que raph gruña - Son unos monstruos - aterrado - ¡Son unos monstruos! - repite mas fuerte.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban en problemas.. solo que raph y leo estaban ya listos para causarlos cuando raphanardo asustado se esconde en brazos de raph, pero april e casey se interponen entre los agentes policiales armados e los chicos, sobre todo una tortuga mutante azul madre y uno padre multiplicado por dos; permitiendo que ellos escapen, sin antes un cambio entre raph y leo con raphanardo.

Jefa vincent: Mira por donde van - Quiero que corten las comunicaciones, nadie dira nada y quiero que encuentren a esas tortugas lo mas rápido - ve como esposan a april e casey - Esperaba mas de ti jones - susurra.

\- Con los chicos -

No quedaba de otra que lamerse las heridas de lo que ha pasado, habiéndose arriesgado a los niños, el sensei estaba regañando a raph y makey, donnie solo revisa a michetello e donatellangel en caso de haberse lastimado pero estaban bien, donnie toma la sustancia para comenzar las investigaciones; mientras leonardo estaba con sus dos bebes, estaba asustado por que le hubiera pasado a raphanardo en ese lugar y a leonphael por haber ido de casualidad que nunca fue, enojado con lo que hicieron raph y makey.. por arriesgar a sus sobrinos...

Sus bebes se duermen en pocos minutos, cansados de no haber tenido a su madre cerca para poder tomar ahora su hora de dormir, con cuidado e seguros en su cama los deja allí.. ahora arreglara esto...

CONTINUARA...........

\------------------------------


	21. Capitulo 21: Familia dividida, Brasil, y todo sale mal ¡¿que hacen aquí?!

Leo suspira al ver a sus bebes dormidos, y silenciosamente e con cuidado sale para tener una ¨conversación decente¨ con su compañero al respecto de llevarse a los niños con el a buscar una cosa que el ha mencionado que no era necesario para ninguno de ellos; estaba enojado y terminara con este problema de una buena vez...

Raph e donnie estaban discutiendo, mientras el sensei consolaba a makey, quien se levanta para llevarse a sus bebes medio dormidos a otro lado y no se asustaran por la discusión que vendría pronto.. el sensei splinter escuchaba atento las dos versiones.

Donatello: Con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Estas loco si algo le hubiera pasado a los niños?! - le grita enojado.

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si lo hubieran dicho desde un principio! - grita por su parte intimidando al de lentes - ¡¿Por que ninguno de los dos pensó en los niños?! - grita al ver a leonardo caminando a el.

Un golpe sordo se escucha, y todos se quedan quietos, makey entrando para resolver de la forma pacifica el conflicto causado por error de todos a la vez e incluso el sensei splinter no esperaba esto de su hijo de bandana azul..

Leonardo: Resoplando o mas bien perplejo por su acción - No quiero que te acerques a ellos otra vez - dijo viendo a los ojos de raph enojado para irse -( Debes calmarte )- piensa.

Raphael: Gruñendo mas fuerte - ¡Bien si te hace feliz! - grita quitando de su camino a donatello para ir al medio-tubo a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

El sensei splinter los deja para poner las cosas claras con leonardo, dejando al de morado y naranja solo para resolverlo a su manera... o al la manera del naranja que era amarrar al de morado en la silla y empezar a romper todo en el laboratorio hasta que comience a cantar todo, el sensei splinter sigue a leo, quien se ha ido al salón de meditación; pero estaba en medio de un desastre de cosas y el no permitiría que esto fuera una excusa de algo que no ha echo... por puro egoísmo que se ha salido de control..

Sensei splinter: Serio lo mira - ¿Eso es todo?, ¿los vas a dejar a ellos así? - le pregunta sin alzar la voz.

Leonardo: Voltea a ver al sensei - ¿Que mas quiere si ellos solo piensan en si mismos?, a raph solo le importa pensar con sus bíceps, a donnie siempre tiene la mente ocupada en otra cosa, makey vive en las nubes - dijo mordiendo su labio y apretando sus manos en rabia. - ¡Arriesgaron la vidas de los niños! - golpeando con su mano en puño la pared, si tiene razones para estar enojado.

Sensei splinter: Sus dos manos en el bastón - Si fue arriesgado que llevaran a los niños - asiente reconociendo esto.

Leonardo: Ve al sensei serio - Solo lo hago para mantenernos unidos - dijo serio.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Pero esta mentira ha ocasionado que estemos en la mira... y que la ¨familia¨ se divida.. leonardo - le recuerda serio.

La tortuga de bandana azul se va a su cuarto sin mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos, pasando antes por sus niños durmientes... los necesitaba a ellos...

\- Con april y casey -

Jefa vincent: Viendo al hombre y la mujer - No lo volveré a repetir.. ¿donde están las tortugas? - pregunta.

Volviendo al juego de miradas con la reportera, mientras el ambiente se vuelve incomodo para el hombre...

April: Sin parpadear - Tengo derecho a una llamada - dijo con astucia.

Jefa vicent: Desvía la mirada - Lamento informar que los medios de comunicación resultaron dañados luego del escape de las tortugas - dijo seria.

April: Cruzada de brazos - Pues lamento informarle que tengo una llamada - dijo ella.

La mujer oficial se levanta pero antes un intercambio de dudosa información con el oficial jones que no era mas para que perdiera el tiempo...

Casey: Deja el teléfono en la mesa - Vamos has tu llamada - dijo sonriendo un poco.

April: Asiente - Gracias - dijo sonrojada.

Se dispone a marcar el numero de su mejor amigo... 

\- Con las tortugas -

Donatello estaba buscando los movimientos del rinoceronte y el jabalí, consiguiendo que ellos estaban buscando otra de las piezas del teletransportador de lo que fuera que estuviera planeando el destructor traer de otra dimensión; ha llamado a sus hermanos.

Donatello: Tecleando - Se dirigen a brasil - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Cruzado de brazos - ¡Woow!, adquirieron el poder volar.. los felicito - dijo recibiendo miradas - ¿Van en avión?, ya me callo - dijo apenado.

Leonardo: Asiente - Tomen lo necesario partimos cuanto antes - dijo serio.

Raphael: Viendo a leonardo - ¿Todos juntos ahora sin miedo? - pregunta con sarcasmo.

Leonardo: Viendo enojado a este - Si quieres quédate en la guarida - le dijo con frialdad a su compañero.

Bueno.. aun no se han reconciliado los de rojo y azul, pero eso no es problema mientras ellos solos vayan a ir a brasil.. pero a escondidas cuando los grandes estaban ocupados; unos tres pequeños han escuchado lo del viaje a un lugar, emocionados se meten en uno de los bolsos.

Raphanardo: Hace la seña de silencio - Shhh - dijo bajo.

Michetello: Asiente - Aphanado.. - bosteza para acurrucarse.

Donatellangel: Bostezando se apega a su primo y hermano - Ne.. muru... no - saca un peluche para el y raphanardo.

Mientras donatello le dice a makey que lleve su bolso para tener un lugar donde llevar el aparato mas cómodamente en caso de tener que luchar por la cosa, makey dice que llevara el de los niños por ser mas practico y fuerte para cosas grande e delicadas..

\- Rumbo a brasil -

Era caluroso en la cabina del equipaje, pero era lo único que los puede llevar a brasil y era el único vuelo mas próximo disponible, mientras esperaban pacientes llegar a tierra, la puerta de carga se abre dejando ver a cada uno lo que les espera, mientras donnie hace unos cálculos; mientras en el agradable bolso los tres pequeños estaban oliendo todo, pero no piensan asomarse era aterrador pensar donde estaban por solo el olor.

Donatello: Se quita sus escaneres - Bueno chicos, la ventana es de 30 segundos y llevan la pieza de regreso a new york, debemos saltar - dijo.

Raphael: Abre los ojos - ¡¿Saltar?! - grita-

Donatello: Asiente - Bien conocen el plan - dijo.

Salta del avión, mientras leo e makey le ponen el paracaídas a raph.. excepto que makey se congela al ver a su compañero saltar como una mala broma de parejas en las películas..

Michelangelo: Parpadea sin creerlo - Chicos... salto - dijo en susurro.

Leonardo: Voltea la cabeza a ver - No me digas - dijo parpadeando.

Raphael: Se voltea para ver - ¡No mames si salto! - aterrado.

Donnie logra engancharse al avión con uno de sus herramientas para tener un lugar donde sostenerse, mientras espera a sus hermanos bajar hasta allí estaba contando los segundos de la brecha preocupado.

Leonardo: Viendo - Bueno.. nos vemos en el avión - salta.

Raphael: En shock - ¡Pero no tienes paracaídas! - grita - No mames... leoo, eres mama... - murmura aterrado.

Michelangelo: Con su patineta - Bueno suerte tengo mi tablaaaaa!! - grita saltando.

Leo y makey apenas iban cayendo unos cuantos metros del avión y fueron vistos por donnie quien se aseguraba que no fuera tan alejada de la ventana entre los dos aviones de carga, leo se ha alejado un poco del objetivo y makey lo ayuda a entrar a este e ambos logran llegar al avión..

Raphael: Se aleja - ¡¿Que haría el tnc.. que haría el tnc en estos momentos?!... ha ya se... - asustado, toma aire y salta - ¡Todo por leo! - grita.

Libera el paracaídas pero choca con la cabina pero es arrastrado por las corrientes de aire, leo se lanza a atraparlo hasta que llegan al nivel de la puerta de servicio, la abren e ayudan a makey con donnie a entrar, entrando ellos ultimo, no obstante, hay soldados..

Raphael: Viendo a estos - Lo bueno.. tienen paracaídas - dijo.

Michelangelo: Asiente - ¡Si! - animado.

Raphael: Sonriendo malicioso - Lo malo es... - los tira del avión por la compuerta.

Raph abre la caja donde iba seguro la pieza, los cuatro se colocan al rededor para observarlo con mas atención a lo que se enfrentaban, bueno era el momento de meter la cosa en el bolso y.... estaban los tres niños adentros.

Donatello: Parpadea - ¡¿Niños que hacen aquí?! - parpadea casi dejando caer la caja de cristal.

Michelangelo: En shock con el bolso - Ellos no estaban cuando lo agarre, lo juro - dijo en pánico.

Leonardo: Viendo el tick nervioso de su hijo - Se metieron ellos solos - dijo con seriedad.

Raphael: Con su mano hace que leo vea al otro lado - Chicos... - dijo serio - Oculten a los niños.. - dijo gruñendo.

El sonido de pasos pesados y resoplidos hacen mirar a todos en perplejidad, ¿estos eran el bebop y rocksteadey que casey buscaba para entregarlos a la policía?, pues tiene destructor en todas partes..

Michelangelo: Viendo con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Estas trayendo devuelta el moikano?, te queda bien - guiña un ojo.

Bebop: Resopla - ¡Vamos a aplastar sus cabezas contra el suelo! - dijo pero - ¿Esos son niños en una mochila? - pregunta sin creerlo.

Un silencio incomodo mientras se escucha una maliciosa risita de los niños, que fueron otra vez metidos al bolso por su seguridad..

Bebop: Resoplando - Demos-le una lección - corriendo a ellos.

Rocksteady: Como si fuera un caballo - Claro que si - rugiendo como animal.

Como si un interruptor se encendiera los primeros en evitar que lleguen a la pieza e evitar que lleguen a los niños fueron leonardo e raphael, quienes se encargaran lo mas posible de ellos mientras makey presta un poco de apoyo mientras donnie pone en un lugar seguro la pieza.

El rinoceronte tiene una fuerte lucha contra raph, quien este logra enviarlo a chocar con lo que era un tanque y viendo sube para encender la ametralladora comenzando a disparar a lo loco... lo malo es que no le dio a nada, bueno si, destruyo la cabina y se fueron por los paracaídas los pilotos..

Debop: Viendo a su compañero - ¡¿Es enserio?! - en claro tono de que no lo esperaba.

Rocksteady: Alza las manos en defensa - Lo siento me inspire - dijo.

Donatello va a la cabina a ver que puede resolver, mientras la refriega sigue en la parte de carga con los otros tres hermanos contra el rinoceronte e jabalí, mas el avión cayendo a pedazos no era mas que un completo desastre entre esquivar las cosas o los enemigos..

El tanque salio volando, el puerco igual como una petaca y raph cuando choco el avión contra algunos arboles, quien por la velocidad reboto un poco antes de hundirse en las aguas para nadar..

Raphael: Besando la roca donde se ha apoyado - Tierra muack - abraza la roca pero mira arriba y estaba frente a una tortuga gigante - Esto es incomodo.. - dijo apenado.

El avión choca contra el agua del rió, el bolso donde los niños estaban se ha roto en una gran abertura, rápidamente salen por los niños que no han aprendido aun a nada o en su caso sumergirse y salir a respirar solos completamente, leo y makeys con sus ropas era mas cómodo para nadar e convenientemente mas aerodinámicos en el agua, contando a los niños y tortugas mayores por igual..

Donatello: Viendo a los lados - ¿Chicos... donde esta raph? - pregunta con michetello en su cabeza tratando de no ver los pechos de ninguno de los dos por su seguridad... hablando de vida.

Michalngelo: Con donatellangel de monito en su bolso - Salio volando - dijo serio nadando, notando la incomodidad de su compañero - ¿Hum? - se mira a su pecho - ¿Te cuesta decirnos que se nos salio una teta? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Con raphanardo sostenido de la correa de sus katanas - Por lo menos no esta cerca para golpearlo - murmura mientras se asegura que todo esta debajo de la tela, ve al jabalí y mas a adelante la pieza - ¡No dejen que se lleven la pieza! - comienza a nadar.

El jabalí al verlo entra para tratar de llegar a la pieza, mas no contaba que las tortugas e interpusieran de muchas maneras, en especial la tortuga de azul tan testarudo y pequeño para quitarle la caja con la cosa pero que trato de ser alcanzada por los de morado e naranja, no obstante, leonardo lucha contra el mutante jabalí sobre una parte del avión; pero a su vez teniendo cuidado con su hijo, quien se lanza a quitar los lente del jabalí, hasta que patea a otro lado la caja..

Bebop: Toma una cosa de la tortuga - ¡Aja!... ¿hu? - mira lo que tiene en su mano era la tortuga bebe, mira al frente embobado - Ula la señor francés... - murmura.

Leonardo: Sonrojado tratando de cubrir sus pechos que se soltaron de la parte de arriba de su ropa - Maldito... devuélveme a mi hijo! - grita gruñendo.

Bebop: Viendo al pequeño, pero la pieza choca contra una roca y lo tira al agua sin querer - Ups... - dijo mas no pudo predecir el gran golpe entre las piernas.

Makey y donnie se encargan de la caja, pero un tanque aparece de la nada apuntando con el cañón, leonardo encontró a raphanarado a tiempo para tenerlo seguro y ambos en una superficie solida, mas no le importaba mucho estar con sus pechos afuera, makey se mete al agua con su hijo y logrando tener al otro..

Raphael: Salta para quitar a donnie de allí - ¡¡Dooonnieeee!! - lo logra quitar del camino.

La bala golpea unos arboles y haciendo que tanto leonardo, raphanardo e bebop salgan lanzados otra vez al agua donde la tortuga sale rápido a tomar aire con su hijo quien ya estaba cansado; siente como le toman de las correas y estaba frente a frente con raph.

Raphael: Gruñendo viendo a la tortuga de azul - ¡Ten mas cuidado, no puedo estar salvando tu pellejo también! - exclama.

Leonardo: Resopla enojado - Ahora si te preocupas por tu hijo - dijo enojado con este en brazos.

Los cuatro hermanos se reúnen para ver que estaban juntos en el tanque detenido por unas rocas de la corriente el rinoceronte y el jabalí celebrando.. todo este plan ha salido mal y leo ahora se los recordara..

Bebop: Con la pieza bajo de su brazo - ¡Adiós tortuguitas! - dijo haciendo ademan de adiós igualmente.

Rocksteady: Riendo por esto - ¡Cuidado al frente! - grita.

Los cuatro hermanos se los quedan mirando sin saber a que se referían y mas preocupados de tener seguros a sus hijos lejos de las aguas profundas..

Michelangelo: En los hombros de raph por los niños gemelos e su sobrino - Aaaw son tan amables al despedirse de nosotros - dijo.

Leonardo, donatello y raphael: Sin poder escuchar - Oo... - dijeron al ver la cascada.

Los cuatro caen de la catarata gritando y metiéndose en sus caparazones junto como los niños imitando a ellos, cuando estaban en la parte tranquila del rió, leo y makey comienzan a buscar a sus crías quienes estaban flotando en la orilla en sus caparazones aun del miedo.

Leonardo: Tomando en brazos a raphanardo - Buen trabajo... - dijo bajo pero mas preocupado por su hijo.

Saliendo del agua con cuidado, adolorido un poco y... enojado que desaparece un momento al ver a su hijo mayor salir.

Raphael: Sale para ver a raphanardo - ¿Estas bien enano? - preocupado pero recibe un siseo de leo.

Donatello: Escucha lo mismo de makey - ¿No puedo ver como están? - dijo retrocediendo.

Michelangelo: Carga a sus gemelos en silencio siguiendo a leo - Ya mami esta aquí - les susurra para que lentamente salgan.

Raphael: Le toma del brazo - ¿¡No puedo saber acaso si le paso algo!? - recibe una cachetada.

Leonardo: Enojado - Me vuelves a tocar y te juro que el próximo golpe no sera con mi mano - dijo en advertencia.

Desde allí fue un silencioso camino hasta llegar aun aeropuerto para tomar el avión mas rápido a casa; mientras consiguen como sacar del shock a sus bebes..

\- En el avión de regreso a new york -

Ya era tiempo de acabar con estas cosas de una vez por todas, y nadie se iba a quedar callado, primero la mentira con lo que puede llegar a ser el cilindro, segundo la estación de policías estaba detrás de ellos por el cilindro con el mutageno purpura, ahora que fallaron con encontrar la pieza y mas por traerse a los niños..

Raphael: Caminando de lado a lado - ¿Crees que solo hacerte aun lado cambia el echo que no puedes hacer algo? - dijo a makey.

Donatello: Viendo enojado al de rojo - ¿Crees que puedes aparecerte y ser el héroe en todo? - a raph.

Michelangelo: Viendo a donnie - ¡No puedes simplemente quitarme del camino! - le grita.

Donatello: Viendo a leo enojado - ¡¿Piensas que pesar que no estoy cambia algo?! - le dijo.

Leonardo: Lo ve enojado mientras se amarra la parte de arriba - ¡Yo no tengo que estar pendiente en donde estas parado! - contesta.

Estaban molestos, enojados uno contra el otro, mas no se puede decir que era lo mismo para los pequeños con sus madres e padres, siendo los pequeños lo mas asustados por estos gritos e peleas entre los grandes..

Raphael: Viendo a makey - ¿Tu que sabes de eso?, el es pura lógica - a donnie con enojo.

Michelangelo: Viendo a leo - ¡Mira quien habla?, el que usa el instinto para todo - dijo a raph.

Leonardo: Enojado - Lo dice quien no usa el cerebro solo corazón - dijo con malicia.

Donatello: Mira con odio a leo - Puedes saber mucho sobre estrategia pero no sabes nada de sentimientos - le taja.

Donatellangel y michetello: Se cubren con sus manos los oídos.

El silencio era aterrador bajo la mirada de muerte de la tortuga de bandana azul hacia ellos..

Leonardo: Se levanta con los ojos cerrados - Podremos ser hermanos, compañeros, familia... pero nunca seremos un equipo - dijo serio abriendo los ojos en advertencia a cada uno.

Raphanardo: Parpadea - Maa... - dijo cuando leo se vuelve a sentar dando la espalda a todos.

Los niños... estaban calladitos, tristes, y asustados han causado mas problemas de los que esperaban ahora...

\- En la ciudad -

Cada uno fue a un lugar lo mas distante ahora que nunca, makey con sus gemelos en la habitación de donnie y el, donnie en su laboratorio trabajando con el vial, Raph... estaba desaparecido y leo estaba en el cuarto de raph e suyo con sus niños; pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente con sus hijos.

Raphanardo: Haciendo puchero en una esquina del otro lado de la habitación - Mami malo.. - dijo enojado.

Leonardo: Tratando de darle pecho a leonphael pero este solo lloraba - No me digas eso... shhh, come un poquito se que extrañaste a mami - dijo con suavidad pero el bebe solo lloraba mordiendo levemente - Bien... pero duerme un poquito - dijo con suavidad.

Los llantos eran peores mas la cara de enojo heredara de raph por raphanardo, que molestaba mas a la tortuga de azul y lo volvía mas e mas brusco, enojado, triste e impotente... no puede dar leche a su bebe...

Sensei splinter: Entra a la habitación y toma entre brazos a su nieto menor - Raphanardo raphael ven... - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Viendo esto con enojo - ¡Ellos son míos no! - dijo entre mas lagrimas - Me duele esto mas que a ellos.. sensei... padre... por favor... nooo - en llanto.

El sensei splinter estaba serio y por mas que le doliera e fuera un puñal en su propio corazón, pero no permitiría que los pequeños fueran lastimados por una malcriadeza de sus padres como si fueran niños pequeños con los bebes de muñecos para sus manipulaciones; aunque leo estuviera suplicando de rodillas tomando la túnica del sensei..

Raphanardo: Le besa la mejilla de leo - Mami enojadito... como papa... - dijo con ojitos con lagrimas - Pórtate bien - dijo caminando con el sensei.

Sensei splinter: Viendo a leo - Quiero que estés con tus hermanos en el dojo - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Hai... sensei - dijo calmándose.

Los grandes estaban reunidos esperando a su sensei en el dojo, no estaba para nada feliz por los acontecimientos y mas por lo que hacen sus hijos, para nada cosas de jóvenes adultos..

Raphael: Viendo a donnie e makey, ignorando a leo.

Donatello: Ignorando a raph e leo, solo preocupado por makey.

Michelangelo: Con la cabeza baja ignorando a leo y donnie, solo a raph viendo a raph.

Leonardo: Ignora a los tres con una mirada fría al frente al sensei.

Sensei splinter: Frente a ellos - Los niños necesitan un ambiente estable para crecer y pase lo que pase es responsabilidad de los padres, pero cuando estos no pueden por varios motivos les toca a los abuelos tomar su lugar - dijo con seriedad, con disgusto y con dolor por lo que estaba por hacer - Sera una fuerte lección para ustedes... no son niños pequeños y adolescentes que no saben lo que hacen, ya tuvieron hijos, y están por convertirse en adultos jóvenes... mientras siga esta disputa yo tendré bajo cuidado a los niños hasta nuevo aviso o me veré obligado a criarlos yo mismo.. - dijo sus palabras con sabiduría y seriedad e frialdad.

Todos quedan en silencio mientras procesan las palabras de su padre, aprietan sus manos en puños bajando sus cabezas en un suave asentimiento...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------


End file.
